


Give me some extras

by Sh_R_Titas



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, Anal Beads, Anal Sex, Angst and Romance, Bleeding, Blow Job, Bondage, Bottom Will Graham, Breastfeeding, Bridles, Chemistry, Cock Rings, Collar, Crimes, Cuff, Deep throat, Devil worship, Dilator, Doggy Style, Dom Hannibal Lecter, Dom Will Graham, Electric Sex, F/F, F/M, Fingering, Fucking Machines, Hand Job, Hannibal Lecter is a Cannibal, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Killing, Lots of Sex Toys, M/M, Masturbation, Milking, Murder Husbands, NP, NTR Warning, Nipple Licking, Nipple Piercing, OOC, Object Insertion, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pain, Penis Piercing, Prostate Milking, Public Blow Jobs, Public Sex, Rope Bondage, Sadism, Sex Videos, Sleepy Sex, Spanking, Sub Will Graham, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Hannibal Lecter, Uniform Kink, Urethral training, Whipping, anal filler, breast pump, cross-dressing, mouth plug, penis-plug, tough sex
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:28:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 13
Words: 102,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27938067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sh_R_Titas/pseuds/Sh_R_Titas
Summary: *BDSM/黑威*TAG警告简介：一直以来，威尔都知道自己不是那个最可爱的那个。在他遇到汉尼拔之前，他从来没觉得自己这样不讨人喜欢。当然，就算汉尼拔一点也不喜欢他也没关系，他只想要牢牢地把这份爱慕拧紧，无论代价。当他拥有将汉尼拔控制的“药”时，他要如何选择？是否真的不计后果地打破原本生活的平静，只为了得到一个人的心？你会为了得到你想要的东西付出足够的代价吗？
Relationships: Alana Bloom/Hannibal Lecter, Alana Bloom/Margot Verger, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 73
Kudos: 85





	1. 不当胃口

**Author's Note:**

> 没错我又开新坑了，希望你看得开心。  
> 反正我写的挺开心的。  
> 感谢你留下的评论和喜爱、书签等等荣誉！  
> 大家给了我很多灵感。

****第一章 不当胃口** **

~*~

一直以来，威尔都知道自己不是那个最可爱的那个。

他知道别人是怎么看待他的。他太锋利、太咄咄逼人，又太沉默、太谨慎，可以说是性情乖张，他不好好剃胡须，也不收拾头发，他也不会说漂亮话，不会故意发出甜蜜的呻吟，他是最恶劣的那个男孩。尽管他还是有一些常客，仍然是最恶劣的那个。

在他遇到汉尼拔之前，他从来没觉得自己这样不讨人喜欢。也许是汉尼拔·莱克特并不了解他，他想，如果他了解就不会是这样了。当然，就算汉尼拔一点也不喜欢他也没关系，他才管不了那么多，他只想要牢牢地把这份爱慕拧紧，无论代价。

俱乐部里林林总总的客人在镭射灯的紫色光芒下看不起面貌，声音也淹没在嘈杂的音响和笑声里，不过威尔记得自己接待过的几乎每一个人，不是因为其他的什么原因只是因为无聊，他很好奇什么样的人才会把目光放在他身上，然而事实是，并没有所谓的理由，他记得大多数的客人都又矮又丑还很穷，应该说，反正肯定舍不得花钱，也没法从那些 _好_ 男孩那里得到优惠价格，因为他是这里最便宜的那种货色，而且自己对自己值多少钱心知肚明，老嫖客都知道，选择那个叫威尔的男孩，你虽然得不到什么额外体验，但至少你还有个舒服的屁股洞得以消遣。

所以当他喜欢上汉尼拔的时候，一种强烈的卑微简直像平原上的闪电一样要了他的命。这里的男孩女孩都叫汉尼拔“医生”，仿佛这具有某种情趣，威尔也这么认同，他很想叫上一句“莱克特医生”给他听听，但是那家伙对他从来没有任何兴趣，倒不是因为他喜欢女人还是喜欢男人的问题，而是威尔似乎就不是他喜欢的类型——就像威尔自己认为的，他太咄咄逼人，又太沉默，不太关注个人形象，等等。他是最恶劣的那个男孩，而医生喜欢……乖狗狗。

“看来你喜欢我送给你的新项圈，阿拉娜？如我所料它非常适合你。”汉尼拔用手指挑了一下那个酒红色的丝绒项圈，上面还有几颗漂亮的珍珠做点缀。

“你怎么知道我喜欢它？”女人把胸脯贴得更紧了。

“今晚上你为它换了一种香水，”汉尼拔用鼻梁蹭过她的脖子，捕捉到一缕香气，“我不知道这是否有说服力？”

与阿拉娜竞争是一项绝对困难的挑战，她是王牌有她是王牌的理由，很容易理解汉尼拔喜欢她，因为甚至连威尔自己都喜欢过她，直到她成为自己的情敌之前。这是个很有魅力的漂亮女人，她为了自己的性趣在这兼职工作，不像威尔是为了钱。也许这就是她魅力的来源，威尔在心里头想。

威尔远远看着，想象阿拉娜的位置上是自己，他想象那些甜蜜的互动发生在自己和医生之间，而不是——妈的，这个短粗小男人能不能快点完事！威尔用双手抓住沙发靠背，咬着嘴唇，不是为了防止自己呻吟而是要防止自己破口大骂而丢了工作。

医生开始和她接吻，用手抚摸她皮带拘束下的嫩乳，动作略带一些粗鲁但是看起来还是如此舒缓，就像爱抚，但威尔知道那不是爱抚，医生不爱她，医生谁也不爱，甚至连肉体之爱都说不上，所以他究竟是为了什么待在这里？玩弄。戏耍。调教。威尔的推断不知道为何如此明确，明明他没有任何依据。也许就是这种冷酷和未知让威尔产生了愚蠢的迷恋。

后背那个男人中出了，精液轻易就在呼吸之间被威尔推出洞口，不过也可能是因为他太短粗小的缘故，威尔察觉到自己臀部的皮带拘束被塞进一张叠起来的纸票才骂骂咧咧出声。那男人似乎磕了药，摇摇晃晃走了。威尔站起来，放任两腿之间冰凉的流动感，把之前插在屁股里的假阳具拿起来，想去后台收拾一下，想都不要想就知道除了极端的变态没有哪个男人（或者女人）会想和着别人的精液做爱的。

其实他不在乎那个，他只是想经过医生的眼前，也许运气好医生会瞥他一眼，也许他这副鬼样子能引起注意，也许一个不小心会有意外让他靠近，但是事实是，即便他穿着女人的蕾丝胸衣，下半身系着皮带拘束，精液从他松弛的屁股洞里流到大腿之间，手里拿着假阳具，他也没有让医生看他一眼， _也许_ 光线太昏暗了，威尔扯了一下自己的短卷发，它们因为汗而更加卷曲。他想叫理发师剪短一点。

他忽然想杀了阿拉娜。

这是个莫名其妙的想法，突如其来、毫无顾忌，但是威尔毫不意外自己会这么想，只不过考虑到阿拉娜并不是他唯一的竞争者，杀掉她也并不能实现自己的愿望，他还得杀掉更多更多的人……不如问问，如果全世界只剩下他的自己，他会爱上自己吗？对汉尼拔而言，威尔可能永远都不会是一个选择。

越过人群和漆黑的光，威尔回到属于自己的小小隔间，打开灯的开光，天花板上的黄色小灯亮了起来，房建里面被一个衣架、一张梳妆台和椅子占满了，人在里面转身都困难，门还是朝里开的，每次他关门时总是要小心谨慎，相比之下，阿拉娜的私人隔间比他大五倍不止，这就叫待遇差别，他但并不觉得 _不公平_ 。有了那个大房间他就能得到汉尼拔了吗？

威尔用一张抽纸把腿上和屁股上的精液擦干净，他根本不需要清理自己的阴茎因为它几乎没有勃起，他把手指插进去，带出剩下的残余又擦干净，然后才坐下休息一小会，顺便清洗一下那个假阳具，但他没有那么多时间休息，和任何一家商店一样，双休日永远是生意最好的时候。威尔凝视着镜子里的自己，一会儿才起身，把一条腿踩在椅子上，花了些功夫，假阳具被重新塞回去，一条黑色皮带从两股之间把它封住。

他推开门，回到漆黑之中，耳边的声音嗡嗡地闹。威尔希望有办法让汉尼拔爱上他，就像他爱上对方那样，这才是 _不公平_ ，他轻易爱上了对方，但对方却并不会像他一样快，或者，并不像他一样爱他。这使人窒息。

~*~

汉尼拔不那么喜欢威尔。他知道那个沉默又乖僻的男孩叫威尔，因为他还有些兴趣，然而他并不那么喜欢那家伙，这不矛盾，就好像你觉得水果架上的一个苹果看起来还算红润，但是你并不那么想买苹果而是来买一颗椰子的。

其实选择谁并不重要，对汉尼拔而言，重点是谁能 _承受_ 得更多，但威尔看起来过于脆弱，他就像一个年代久远的小茶杯，轻而易举就会破碎，诚然把这样脆弱的茶杯打碎也不乏美感，但是这想必需要牺牲不少的使用感。茶杯本身不是用来打碎的不是吗？

他不是靠眼力得出这个结论的。

在他对威尔失去关注之前，他们也有过一段性爱经历——他和威尔，一场模拟囚犯和狱警的游戏。他之所以这么做，是因为他觉得和一个像威尔这样的Sub搭档也许会带来新的感受。他故意选择威尔是因为威尔做不好，但这并不是想羞辱威尔。就好像两个势均力敌的对手会努力竞争，拼个你死我活，但是差距过大的对手则会直接让弱者放弃，汉尼拔只是想知道威尔是会放弃还是努力……或者他有其他的表现。

俱乐部的每个人都会说威尔不提供绝大多数的“额外服务”，这里有几乎所有类似的游戏场景，但他几乎做不来任何的 _游戏_ ，也并不享受某些过分的性交方式，比如拳交，威尔把一个试图强迫他玩拳交的顾客的手臂弄脱臼了，这几乎让他丢了工作。他是最恶劣的那个男孩，尽管如此，但是某方面来讲他仍然有个没脾气的漂亮屁股。

“帮我一个小忙，先生，”威尔把手臂伸出黑色铁杆，揽住警官的脖子，就像他在别的色情视频里看到过的那样，“我需要付多少钱给你来帮我得到一包烟？”

警官把帽子拿下来：“这可是违禁物品。”

“被禁止才有得到的必要。”威尔戏谑。

他笑了一下，“我想要你故意犯规……这样我就有理由惩罚你，男孩，”汉尼拔的声音略带沙哑，“我会鞭打你，然后操你，如果你做得好，你会得到更多。”

对于一包烟这代价有待考虑，但是威尔知道这只是一场游戏，他越示弱，就越引人愉悦，“是的……我还会感谢你呢，先生。”他说。

不过他们跳过了犯规的那一段，反正这种背景设置你我心知肚明就好，用不着浪费时间排演一遍，甚至他们直接就在囚房里开始做了。威尔背过身去脱掉他的麻布上衣，丢到一边的床上，但他没有那么着急脱掉裤子，有些客人喜欢亲手做这件事，他不知道汉尼拔算不算那类人。

“转过来，伸出手。”威尔照做了，然后对方用手铐铐住了他的左手，链子穿过铁杆把另一只手也铐住，铁栅栏格子比他手自然放置的位置更高，放松状态时，手臂悬挂在脖子上面的位置，他被固定在面朝牢房外面的方向。

警官打开锁，这时才走到威尔身边，他腰间有一根短鞭，鞭头是软皮革制的，不会太痛但是也有足够的威慑力，更何况阴暗房间里发生刑罚总是诡异。“你会为了得到你想要的东西付出足够的代价吗，男孩？”鞭子轻轻搭在他的背上。

“ _任何代价_ ，先生。”威尔斩钉截铁地回答道。

“数出来。我要你非常清晰的报数，假如我发现你嘴里13和30模糊不清，我会叫你重新计数，明白吗？”汉尼拔不会再重申他的要求。

“那么你会惩罚我多少鞭呢？”他希望那是一个漂亮的数字。

“我还不知道，男孩。”

第一鞭迅速落在了他的屁股上方，不轻不重只是做个提醒，“一。”威尔想什么时候他会脱他的裤子，总不可能让他不用手脱裤子，他的意思是说……在这有些人确实能做到这一件事，一边扭屁股，一边摩擦胯间，那确实风情万种，但是威尔知道自己只会像个小屁孩踩着裤脚拖下来。

“二……三……呃，四。”

前三鞭过分谨慎与温和，就像挠痒痒，当第四鞭重重落在他的腰上的时候，他的呼吸不免卡了一下，没有缓和的时间，同样力度的鞭子继续下落在背上，就这样一直到第十鞭，威尔感觉到自己的耳朵和脸都因为充血而发热发红。

“我没有听到你的感谢，男孩，是你声音太小了吗？”汉尼拔使鞭头伸进威尔的裤子里，冰凉的皮质穿过他的股沟，缓慢地抽拉着。

“抱歉，先生，我忘了，”威尔压根忘了这回事，屁股后面的感受恐怕更难在接下来的时间里让他的脑子腾出空去记住这件事，“抱歉……请您惩罚。”

那根皮鞭拉下他的裤子，松松垮垮的立马掉在了地上，在这里的人都不穿内裤，威尔的臀部的确很漂亮，这么看他确实过分廉价。“好好表现，威尔。”医生脱离自己的角色以他一贯的平淡语气说道。

没等威尔回复，一鞭子就重重落在了臀瓣上，“十一！谢谢你，先生……”威尔觉得这才有点惩罚的意思，汉尼拔下手很重，如果再这样来上十鞭，明天他就不要再想毫不在意地坐下了，更别想要想在上厕所的时候玩手机。

外加二十鞭，和之前背上的十鞭一共是三十鞭，仿佛刻意与之前那个警告对上号。威尔已经不太清楚它们的位置，只觉得又痛又爽，他是个很好的Dom但自己并不是一个优秀的Sub.他不知道自己的背垂到了腰下面，脑袋靠在铁杆上。

“你觉得你还能继续吗？”汉尼拔停下问。

“我更希望你现在就操我，先生，还是说我先给你来一发口活？”

这被视为挑衅。当警官把警棍一端插进后穴的时候，威尔几乎被这种粗暴逼出眼泪，那圆柱形的冰凉铁棍在里面突进，遭到了威尔下意识抵抗，他似乎是觉得自己要被撕裂了，“我不知道你这么不专业，威尔，”他说道，“我不会改变我想做的事，如果你承受不了，就用你的安全词，否则我不会负任何责任。这是这里的规矩。”

“我从来不用那个——”

“我不喜欢我的Sub对自己的极限一无所知，”话虽如此，警棍的侵入却也没有停止或者暂缓，“你可能对我的脾气有所误解。每一个出现在俱乐部的人都是坏人，我以为你知道这件事情的，小家伙。”

“我知道自己能应付这些。”威尔很肯定这一点，他在这里工作他知道自己在上班前该做些什么，汉尼拔的质疑太低估他了，但确实距离他给自己做的扩张已经过去一段时间了。

“你不知道。”汉尼拔仍然顽固地坚持。

接下来他让威尔的每一分钟都难以想象地煎熬，显然作为医生他很明白如何巧妙地控制伤害，警棍在他的身体里进出，只造成了轻微的伤害，并且没有多少快感可言。那玩意太冰凉、太坚硬，根本是横冲直撞。手铐锋利的边缘把他的手腕划伤了，但是威尔事后才察觉那些痕迹，因为比起其他的，这些伤根本谈不上作为他当时考虑的对象。汉尼拔在他的腿间摩擦自己的阴茎直到射精，到最后汉尼拔都没有插入他的身体，他似乎不屑于占有威尔，因为他认为这具身体异常粗鄙，不配得到他的奖励。

威尔没有射精，毕竟在整个过程里他根本没有得到多少直接的快感。他还没有淫荡到这种地步，不用刺激前列腺和阴茎就能射精的地步。汉尼拔为他解开手铐的时候没有看他一眼，他把一些钱放在桌子上就走了。

~*~

至少那之后威尔学会在工作状态里时刻保持合理的扩张状态，但这不是威尔从汉尼拔哪里得到的唯一教训，他还发现自己桀骜不驯的原因是因为他没有得到正确的、 _粗暴的_ 调教，他不喜欢俱乐部的Dom给他们进行调教时的方式，那些人总是在 _粗暴_ 这一点上拿捏得很差劲，不像医生。尽管他给医生留下了很烂的印象，但是这并不意味着医生也给他留下了很烂的印象，威尔嬉笑一下，把身上那个咬他乳头的狗屎混蛋的头拉开，实话说他不喜欢这种疑似有恋母情结的男同性恋客人，但不得不说这并不是少数派。

不过他长得还算英俊，也没有难闻的味道，为了不让他继续折磨自己的雄性胸部，威尔选择以接吻来安慰他作乱的嘴，他不常和客人接吻，因为不常碰到还算能接受的。对方的阴茎在里面六神无主地乱撞，兴许是个经验不够的家伙，这同样不是少数派，不过反正也没人会关心他快不快活，不过节约时间也是件好事，他能挣更多的钱。

走神是一件应付工作的绝妙方式。威尔有时候会思考自己喜欢上汉尼拔是什么时候开始的，或者他可能已经开始爱那家伙了，但凡他的恋爱经验要再多一点他也不至于如此着迷，汉尼拔不在意他恐怕反向促进了这份爱慕。如果硬要比较的话汉尼拔比阿拉娜更加有魅力，不过他们俩任何一个威尔都没有得到手过。

那男人提上裤子走之前威尔对他说道：“嗨，我们这里有擅长婴儿游戏的。你如果不知道那是什么，去问问凯瑟琳。”

他莫名其妙地走离开了，当然他的确去问了其他服务生有关这方面的事情，威尔反思自己为什么吸引了一个恋母男同性恋客人，这与他上身的穿着蕾丝胸衣有什么关系吗？说实话他是想吸引汉尼拔的，但是似乎这一试探也失败了。迄今为止他已经尝试过不少的情趣方式，但这些都没有奏效。

威尔沮丧地把那个安全套丢到垃圾桶里面，然后拿起那放在被脱下的内衣上的纸钞，他现在非常肯定他吸引了一些不那么想吸引的人。他觉得今晚上就到此为止，凌晨三点半了，他需要稍微睡一会，以应付白天的工作。他准备回隔间的时候碰上了阿拉娜，这倒是让他意外的一点，因为他以为今晚上阿拉娜跟汉尼拔回家了。

“收获不少，威尔？”阿拉娜推着他的后背往前走，似乎想让威尔到她的隔间里去陪她聊天，“你最近尝试了不少风格，我看出来了。”

“我想多赚点钱。”威尔找了个幌子掩盖他的目的。

阿拉娜确实把他带到了她的隔间里，“我知道你养的那一大群流浪狗挺吃钱的，如果你需要帮助随时跟我说，”她把门关上，给威尔拉了张椅子，“没别的意思，我欣赏你这种慈善行为，乐意当你的资助人。”

“如果真有必要的话，我不会不好意思的，”威尔笑了笑，“谢谢你，阿兰娜。”

虽然这个女人是他的情敌，但是她也是他在这里唯一的朋友，威尔不觉得汉尼拔真的爱她，她虽然投入但不像是真心，所以威尔还不需要权衡这两个身份，“我以为你今天跟医生回家了，就像之前那样。”威尔说道。

“他没有，”阿拉娜点了支烟，把脖子上那个项圈粗鲁地摘下来放在化妆桌上，“也许他终于厌烦我了，我要开始物色下一个了……不知道还能不能找到他那样的完美Dom.”

“你肯定会得到一个新的完美Dom的，”威尔耸肩，“我就不行。”

烟灰一抖，阿拉娜转了一圈眼珠，“我好像知道你的问题在哪了，”她说，“是谁让你意乱情迷？一个能征服你的Dom？”

“无论他是谁，他不喜欢我。”威尔急忙滑过那个人是谁的话题。

她沉默地思考了一阵，吐了一口烟，就在威尔不知道怎么回事时，阿拉娜拉开化妆柜的抽屉，把一个小纸盒子拿了出来。

“就是……你知道……让某人对你产生疯狂的迷恋之类的……我估计这是某种‘新药’吧……只不过没人知道副作用如何，但我觉得你应该会想试一试的。”阿拉娜把那个小纸盒子拿在手里，眼神像是伊甸园引诱的蛇。

威尔仍然在犹豫，不是担心后果，而是不知道阿拉娜的企图，“反正我用不上，威尔，这么说也许有点伤人，但是我用不着这玩意就能得到我想要的任何人。”她把纸盒放在桌子上，上面黑色印刷的方正字体终于被看清楚了。

“ST-13”，不知道是什么的缩写，旁边是一只鳄鱼张开嘴咬住一条蛇的卡通图案，看起来像某种青少年不宜的东西，威尔伸手去把它拿起来，打开看才发现里面用塑料底安放着三根深棕色的安瓿瓶，里面的液体就像是水一样。

“祝你好运，小子。”阿拉娜笑的时候饱满的苹果肌闪闪发光。

**TBC**


	2. 新品尝鲜

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这篇文总是不停地小高潮。
> 
> 感谢你留下的评论、红心和书签等等荣誉！！

****第二章 新品尝鲜** **

****

~*~

一个二十七八的男人，外貌不够光鲜，没什么值得称道的人生履历，不善言辞的社交困难人群，没多高的度数还总是带着一副老派的黑框眼镜，衣服总是很没品但好歹干净，教授物理，一门令人讨厌的科目，喜欢开他并不擅长的冷笑话，总背他老土的单肩包，威尔•格雷厄姆先生是中学里闲来无事便拿来取笑的对象。

有依据称这种内向的无聊男人更容易是一个背地里的色情狂。

他想给自己打乳环的念头由来已久，他对身体其他部位的穿孔不那么感兴趣，但是给乳头穿孔应该会是非常棒的体验……光是想想看威尔就觉得下肢有些不安，他咽呷一口。

更何况现在他已经有一副乳环了。

穿孔师的脸藏在口罩后面，手上戴着橡胶手套，身上的白色褂子也掩盖了他本身的形象，威尔知道过多的去将一些人想象替代成汉尼拔不是一个好习惯，但是他无法控制自己的想象力，这没有错，他只是想变得快乐和满足，于是这个人便成了汉尼拔。

他揉捏敏感的乳头，“你很适合穿乳环，不像一些人乳头太小。”他的话里暗含的意思让威尔有些脸红，也许他除了屁股能卖还有一对好胸部。

“会很痛吗？”威尔漫不经心地问，穿孔师则用一团蘸了碘的棉花给乳头消毒，冰凉凉，留下略大于乳晕的一片淡黄色区域。

“这取决于你想听真话还是假话了，”他从盘子里拿了一根细长的针，寒光下飘着一股消毒剂的气味，“我更倾向骗你说一点也不痛。”

威尔拉了一下嘴角，浅浅笑了一下，总不能跑路，反正疼痛也不是什么新朋友了，没什么需要警惕的必要。他注视着那根针的尖芒逐渐靠近他挺立的乳头，几乎没有停顿，在他呼吸的循环间便飞快地穿了过去，卡在里面。剧痛在一瞬间击毙了大脑的感官，威尔向后仰面撞到了后脑勺，可笑地呜咽了一声——

不过比起因为这种事情尴尬，他更希望穿孔师没发现他的下身的反应，考虑到他一向习惯穿着大一号的衣物，那应该不会太明显，但是如果细心留意的话仍然会被发现。他会被调侃的。毕竟他是有点变态的、喜欢疼痛的男人。

好在敬业精神让穿孔师的视线保持在威尔的胸部，他继续他的工作，在威尔缓过来之后，把一个拇指盖大的乳环接在这个打好的孔上，开始有模有样了，接下来的时间里他对另一边也进行了同样的操作，这一次威尔做好了准备忍耐。

后续的保养和恢复是一份需要耐心的工作，威尔忍着微妙的疼痛感用脑子记住穿孔师交代的种种细节，简直是一种变相施虐。

周一，上学第一天，穿孔第三天。

格雷厄姆先生额外在衬衫外面穿了一件针织马甲，遮掩胸部突出的情况，这件异常老土的浅咖色条纹针织马甲和已经穿了一周的深蓝色外套给班上的女生会成员带来了新短信聊天话题，这起码比牛顿和爱因斯坦有趣两百倍。

如果汉尼拔看到他穿衣服的样子恐怕更不喜欢他，根据他的推断，汉尼拔是个品味很好的人，而品味好的人不会喜欢审美灾难，还好这件事在威尔看来并不会发生。

终于下课了，威尔收拾好他的东西，背上包准备离开教室，他出教室门之前瞅到一列一号的同学把一个公式写错了，停下来指出了这一点，以免这种错误根深蒂固，尽管他私生活很有问题，但是他还是很想要做一个不那么垃圾的中学老师，“格雷厄姆先生，我还有点问题……”这个学生顺便抓住机会。

当他走出教室门，发现离自己的下节课已经只有五分钟了，但那个班还在楼上，也许他应该快一点走路了，威尔看完表，把右手袖子扒拉回去盖住手腕，急急忙忙往前走。

匆忙行事要出问题，威尔没走几步，在转身上楼梯时迎面撞上一个人，比他略高一点，穿着西装，可能是另一个老师，“噢！抱歉……”胸部火辣灼烧的疼痛随之而来，这一点也不比穿孔时的痛感弱，他努力克服这种不适，他装作整理衣服，平静这场意外造成的惊吓，实则摸了摸乳头周围的肌肉缓解疼痛，只不过当他抬起眼睛的时候，“莱克特医生？！”他甚至还没有扶好眼镜。

“威尔……”汉尼拔看起来就像他在俱乐部时一样仪表堂堂，“你在这里教书？”

“呃……对，我马上要赶不上下一堂课了，所以很匆忙……”威尔把眼镜推回去，“没想到在这碰到你，医生。”

他早知道威尔会问，“校长是我的老朋友。他邀请我到学校来办一场有关心理健康和精神卫生的讲座。”汉尼拔礼貌地向他解释自己在此的缘由。

乳头似乎充血了，连覆盖的棉麻衬衫磨擦时都有明显的感受，威尔感觉自己耳根发烫，“你决定要来了吗？”威尔压制胸部的起伏。

“得看我具体的时间安排，”汉尼拔的眼睛瞥过威尔的胸膛，但表情没有变化，不知道有没有发现什么迹象，“我会尽量。”

“噢……呃……好的。我实在是得去教室了，”威尔遗憾地说出这件事，“很高兴在这见到你，这……很意外。”

“我也是。”医生顿了一下，客套地回答。

威尔走得很快，就像他心跳得那样快，短短一分钟之内，脚下的每一步都像是在奔跑，如果不这样做，他会赶不上课——如果不这样做，他会无法掩饰自己的欲望。它就在一瞬间被激起，无法被言说，干脆地扎根在脑袋，得不到、又想要，卑贱至极。终于威尔走进教室把自己的包放下来，收住喘息，眼镜蒙着一层雾。

他不经意按住自己的胸膛。

~*~

“你喜欢我的尾巴吗，先生？”

尽管这句话被威尔干巴巴地说出来，仍然具有令人神往的情趣，“还有我的项链……先生？”他装作漫不经心，语气带着不少挑衅，就像是某种上位者才有的态度，“或者，我的黑色蕾丝袜，先生？”

男人的赤身裸体在紫红色镭射灯光下若隐若现，脖子上银色的金属细锁链折射着微妙的光，锁骨窝正中央一个骨头饰件连接着两条细细的银色支链，将两个乳环分别扣在一起，在他胸膛上闪现，肉体的颜色在薄的亚光黑丝袜下颇具美感，边缘的蕾丝却把这种美感破坏掉而变得低俗轻浮，但这就是威尔拥有的所矛盾的东西，和他屁股后面的可爱的狗尾巴肛塞一样。汉尼拔抿了一下嘴。

看看我多温驯良善，摇尾乞怜。

看看我多期待你的训导。

看看我这只小狗。

主动出击不是威尔的选择，这是意外，尽管确实威尔觉得这副打扮是医生喜欢的类型，但是他并不是特意为医生准备的，他是不小心把另一个客户和汉尼拔弄错了。

汉尼拔没有拒绝他，不知道是出于礼貌还是有点兴趣，还是两者都有，他虽然看着医生的眼睛，但他却根本没有看到任何意味，威尔完全捉摸不透此时此刻汉尼拔•莱克特在想什么。他会不会叫他滚？

就在威尔隐隐不安时，汉尼拔微微俯下身在他耳边说了一句：“前两天我碰到你新打的环了吗？”

真是个混蛋，威尔咽了一口唾液，“是的，先生，甜蜜的意外。”他按部就班地发言，差点没瞪上一眼。

“疼吗？”汉尼拔轻声问。

“即便是现在。”威尔如实回答。

他的温柔的大手从胯骨缓缓上滑，滑过腹股沟，而另一只手在丝袜边缘和屁股上来回抚摸着，上行的手到达胸前挺起的乳头，忽然，拇指有些重地摁了下去，疼痛让威尔惊呼一声，“越疼越好。”汉尼拔随意地揉了揉这粒莓果，引得它的主人止不住地哼声。

威尔发誓这是他自爱上汉尼拔之后最幸福的一刻了，即便汉尼拔只是短暂地玩弄了他，然后毫无留恋地离开了。比起认为这是汉尼拔的一时兴起，他宁愿相信这是他自己的小小胜利，如果以汉尼拔爱上他为终极目标，这起码给任务推进了5％……从零开始。对威尔来说这足以成为一场胜利。

这么说吧，威尔是个既有耐心又没耐心的人，所以他一边告诉自己这条路还很长所以得慢慢来，一边又每天都在思考如何马上得到汉尼拔，5％是个太小的进步，但是要知道这之前都是零……让人失去耐心和希望的零。汉尼拔早就丢下了威尔，照常和他更喜欢的、已经预约的Sub相处，然而威尔即便已经被另一个顾客拖走，脑子里仍然是汉尼拔。这种迷恋到底是怎么来的，居然如此使人狼狈，简直说不上是爱，威尔知道的，这就是迷恋。

“上帝！操……汉尼拔怎么舍得离开……”客人把他的腿使劲往他的肚子压，以求将粗大的阴茎往威尔的洞里塞得更深，威尔努力呼吸，感觉自己被撑的太开，不过也不至于到无法承受的地步，毕竟这起码还是根正常尺寸范围内的阴茎，不是成年男性的大拳头或者什么该死的恶魔巨屌。

客人的舌头舔舐着他挺立的乳头，夹杂着吸吮和舌尖的挑逗，吸吮的力度之大简直是想从里面得到些母乳似的，这只是让他还在恢复期的乳头感到疼痛，没多少快感可言，这不由得让威尔怀疑这家伙和上次那个一样有类似的心理问题。

终于射了，威尔闷着一口气，想着总算解决了一单生意，“我还想来一发，但是我有点要求……”客人把他的阴茎拔出来，从桌子上的抽纸盒里抽了几张纸擦了擦，“我听说你不那么喜欢某些事……你接不接这活？”

“就算我的原则是那样，你得先告诉我是什么，不是吗？”威尔躺在床上，看着天花板。

“你能当着汉尼拔的面在我的鸡巴上操你自己吗？”客人问。

这不是问题，一点也不难，威尔几乎当场就这么想了，但是他没有这么说。不，当然不行，他更愿意这样说，再换一个他更愿意的说的方式：“我甚至不介意你们俩个一起操我，只不过他是绝对不会想要的。”

汉尼拔不像是会跟其他人分享自己的Sub的类型，别说群交和轮奸，3P可能都不是他考虑的范围，这倒不是说他传统，而是他更倾向于将性这件事细致地感受清楚，而不是一味地堆积，比如将一堆阴茎插进一堆屁股里，或者其他的该死的恶臭行为。汉尼拔要优雅地品味这种感觉，他独自狩猎也独自享用，这是威尔的设计。

“我可对跟他一起 _玩_ 没任何兴趣，我讨厌他简直想在他脸上吐口水，”客人冷笑了一下说，“别管那么多，你做不做？”

听起来相当有趣，可威尔不那么想要，“不……我也不喜欢他。”威尔不着调地嘟囔，起身准备离开小包间，“那会激怒他。”

“怎么，你是他的私人Sub？我看不见得。”客人皱了下眉。

“我跟他没任何关系，”威尔按下床头叫保洁打点房间的按钮，这些房间需要被尽快清理以便使用，“我是提醒你，先生，那很粗鲁。”

“粗鲁？什么？你到底在说什么？”客人轻易生气了，看来激怒他比激怒汉尼拔更加简单，威尔想，也许对方觉得自己在开玩笑或者用愚蠢的借口在推脱。

“抱歉，先生，”威尔穿上自己的丝袜，就像穿一双普通的棉袜那样随意，其他的东西他想回自己的隔间再处理，他不想留在这，“从你的话来分析，你认识他，那你也应该知道他是什么样的人才对……”

威尔说完正准备离开时，被抓住一只手臂恶狠狠地拽回来，脑袋摔在床上，像他是客人可怜的妻子，他还不知道发生了什么直到他发现客人开始用桌子上的拘束工具绑他的手腕。

“这是强——”

早结束了，这些并不是他们商定的内容，这可可能是某种“额外服务”，但威尔显然拒绝此事。他的脑袋被按在床里，发根被抓得生疼，双腿却跪在地毯上，胸部随着屁股撞击的力道磨擦着床垫的棱角，他感觉想要呕吐。

“对，但是他们不知道你是假装的还是真的。”

你得接受这样的事时有发生。

保洁员被客人吼了出去，不知道自己为什么来不逢时，于是背后指责了威尔不负责任的传呼。威尔不想表现得那么悲哀，就好像自己只是一坨街上的臭狗屎一样，但除此之外他想不到什么更适合的描述。没有人真的在意他。

为什么他要忍受这些？

失败的工作、失败的恋爱，他只是让自己自然地活着但为什么生活从不让他如意？每一个失败都改变了他的人生，他愤愤想，他的确需要着手解决自己的一堆烂摊子了，从其中一些开始。比如汉尼拔。

客人射在里面，顺手把散在旁边的尾巴肛塞拿过来，箭型的充气头被粗鲁地塞进威尔的洞里，“你这只淫荡的母狗。”威尔不舒服地闷哼，手指早把床单揪出难看的痕迹，他不对这些客人的侮辱抱任何看法，它们通常没有任何意义，只是口舌之快，在意它们对工作有害无益。

“你们有些相似，”客人把自己的痰吐在他脸上，“你真该让汉尼拔好好干你的。”

这次不一样。他想杀了这个客人。这个人是如此愚蠢，如此粗鲁，威尔本不在乎这些，他不在乎客人叫他母狗，或者说，他也没那么在乎这场强奸，然而现在他满脑子都是杀死这个人的方法，自己要如何置他于死地，又要如何避免被警察通缉，等等。

“这里有五百美金，可以说是双倍了，”客人把钱甩在他的眼前，就像死掉的飞蛾，它们散发的那种臭气让威尔怒火中烧，也让他冷静，“感谢我，你这母狗。”

是的，他知道怎么做。

“谢谢你，先生，”威尔扯着自己的皮笑了一下，“我能知道你的名字吗？拜托，我喜欢被你操。”

客人奇怪的眼神扫视着他的身体，弯腰帮他解开手上的拘束，“托比。”他说。

他要开始解决问题了。

“好的，先生，”威尔抬起眼睛看向他，“我记住你了。”

~*~

身边的一个男孩被拉开，坐进一个新人，汉尼拔瞥了他眼，把他裸露皮肤上的伤看了个遍，光线很暗，但是这不能阻止他捕捉细节。腹部、乳头，以及手腕和脖子，他的丝袜在膝盖附近破了一个洞，也许还有些什么细节。

“看来也不是所有人都喜欢你，医生。”威尔自作主张用桌子上的一个空杯子给自己倒了酒，喝上一大口，被辛辣的酒精弄得眯起眼睛。

“据我所知你不提供‘额外服务’，”汉尼拔平静地说，“为什么不叫保安？”

“抱歉，先生，这值五百美金。”威尔撒谎时用喝酒来掩饰。

“噢，真不少。”他不动声色。

“我可以给你更优惠的价格，医生，”威尔拨了一下自己的左乳环，“再给我一次机会？”

他把自己的感情藏在自己滑稽的表演下，“试试我。”威尔努力引诱着像个修士一般坚定的汉尼拔，就像一个小恶魔，然而他也同时畏惧着这家伙，他不知道惹怒汉尼拔的界限在哪里，就算他知道，他可能会有点犯贱，想去踩一脚。直觉告诉他惹怒汉尼拔的后果是他不能承受的，但是他偏偏有这样的歹念去试试。

“是什么让你决定去做乳头穿刺？”汉尼拔似乎无动于衷，“告诉我，格雷厄姆先生，你不是个 _好老师吗？_ 如果你的学生知道你有一对乳环，他们会说你是荡妇吗？”

操，威尔庆幸自己没有穿条裤子，否则他的阴茎就不能自由勃起了，虽然他并不知道汉尼拔说这些话是想挑逗他还是想侮辱他，不过反正两者都会让他有反应，“直接告诉你岂不是很没趣？”他说。

汉尼拔的眼睛缓慢地眨了一下，就当威尔想要更进一步展开自己的攻势时，他惊讶地发现自己的下颌被汉尼拔的右手托住了，“我在想……威尔，是不是有一摞女人的衣服在你的衣架上？”他的中指指关节剐蹭着威尔的下巴，“内衣、丝袜，是不是还有裙子？”

“医生，你猜对了，我是有一些……”威尔伸出双手抓住汉尼拔的那只手，将它慢慢拉开，进而将自己的脸颊挤进手掌的轮廓里，“超短裙。”

他的舌头浅浅地濡湿了汉尼拔的手掌心。

摇尾乞怜。

他说：“想让我骑你吗？”

“诱惑我是一个非常，非常糟的决定，威尔，你最好做好准备，”医生的拇指划过威尔的颧骨，“我决定给你一点时间。我稍后去找你。”

威尔不敢相信自己成功了，或者他应该对自己更有信心一点。听到Dom的指示之后，他几乎立刻反应过来，是的，他需要一些 _准备_ ，他不能再一次让这个苛刻的Dom失望，否则自己恐怕要永远失去机会了。

~*~

现在再来检讨自己的衣架完全和之前商量的不一样衣架没用了，威尔懊恼地想，和他现实生活相对应，他根本没多少衣服，因为他用不到，甚至这条丝袜都是他柜子里随便翻腾出来的，都不知道是何年何月被塞到那个地方，今天才被发现。早知道医生有这样的恶趣味他就接受俱乐部分配下来的服装和道具了。

于是威尔从乱糟糟的衣架上翻找出一条紫色格纹的超短裙，他记得这玩意还是他刚入行的时候，这隔间前一任拥有者的东西，这些玩意质量并不好但是这一条很新，大概是没用过，威尔有理由怀疑它是太丑了才会被闲置在这上面。女人总是审美更好一点。不过威尔没那么在乎，他品味很差，穿再难看的衣物也不觉得抵触，虽然汉尼拔似乎是品味特好的那一类型……管他的。

幸好威尔的身材匀称，或者说男人天生胯窄，这条原本属于那位辣妹的裙子很轻松就穿了上去，不过合上拉链之后腰的位置有点紧。其实威尔觉得这裙子穿了跟没穿没有区别，它的长度勉强遮住他的阴茎，但显然当他坐下或者抬起臀部的时候，屁股基本上就完全裸露在外了。他看镜子的时候发现那个尾巴肛塞还在里面，他已经过分习惯这种感觉而忽略了它，考虑到他今天的主题是小狗，他决定继续保留这一特色。

当他准备从抽屉里找出那副毛绒狗耳朵发箍时，它却一眼看到了那盒药，这让他冷静了十秒钟，他犹豫着，但是马上移开了视线，拿起了那副发箍，关上抽屉。

不，现在不是时候。

他迷恋汉尼拔，非常地迷恋，迷恋到难以置信他居然让自己陷入了这种旋涡，然而这就是他现在的生活。他需要摆脱这种生活，但他需要更好的时机。

**TBC**


	3. 开胃小菜

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 威尔有了一定进步。

****第三章 开胃小菜** **

****

~*~

这是真的，还是只是自己的错觉？汉尼拔努力从刚才的情景里恢复，想从回忆的画面里得到一些值得考虑的细节。他能感觉到，威尔不是之前那个威尔了，有一些很细微的变化发生在这个人身上，它指的不是乳环或者伤痕之类的，是精神上的变化。不是其他的事情，单单是这一件事，成功勾起了汉尼拔对威尔的兴趣。他看得出来威尔的野心，这和之前都不一样，但这不是唯一的一点变化。

汉尼拔问到威尔使用的包间名字，然后径直走去，他好奇且期待威尔会如何表现自己，虽然他并不对此抱有多少希望，因为威尔不是那种能够达到他标准的Sub，但是总不至于太糟。

他推开门，楞了一下。

威尔像一个被严格训练的Sub那样，跪在床边的地毯上，没有拿掉他的狗尾巴甚至戴好了配套的毛绒耳朵，他的确穿着一条超短裙，但是这裙子说实话不怎么漂亮，汉尼拔想单纯出于对自己审美的要求把它扯下来撕烂，不过，这些都不是汉尼拔觉得惊喜的，他惊喜的是威尔嘴里的骨头形状的口塞和他眼前的眼罩。

在开始前就已经主动交出一部分的感官控制权，这是一个很好的服从现象，这对于威尔这样过分有个性的Sub而言可能是很大的进步了。

“也许你以为你会因为说错话而让我发怒，”汉尼拔猜到了一些威尔的想法，“你一定擅长这件事：普普通通地说话也能让人发怒。”

可爱的Sub呜咽一声，继续耐心等待着Dom对他的任何操作或命令，“有些人可能是会这样觉得，但我不是，至少现在不是，”汉尼拔笑了，但威尔并不知道，“还是说你是想像一只真正的狗那样，所以才不让自己说话？”汉尼拔说完，走上前去，像个绅士一样把威尔扶起来。

“你不想用安全词，威尔？”汉尼拔想起这件事，“如果你执意如此，保持沉默；如果你你想反悔，就点点头。”

如他所料威尔在自己给他的这段时间里一动不动，保持着沉默，他这种固执不知道是自信还是真的有什么把握，汉尼拔觉得两者都不是，他就是鲁莽，看不清晰自己的极限在哪里，毕竟他很少接触这些……他从来都不知道自己是一个怎样的Dom.

“我至少对我自己负责。我的安全词是‘ _Aperitivo_ ’，”汉尼拔告知，同时威尔还听到抽屉打开，对方拿起什么的声音，“你可以使用它，仅限这一次。如果你无法说话，让我看见你捏了自己的小拇指也同样奏效。这是我个人的 _规矩_ 。”

威尔不知道那是不是意大利语，他不知道耳朵里那个单词是什么意思，但是他还是记住了，不是为了以防万一只是出于收集医生的信息的必要。似乎汉尼拔拿了什么东西，将他带到了床边，他的推断依据除了听觉和方向感，还有一点是：他的脚仍然在一张地毯上。

“现在，趴在我的大腿上，威尔。”汉尼拔松开了他牵引的手，威尔有点猜到对方想干什么，但不肯定。

当威尔趴下时，有意调整姿态，让自己的腹部放置在汉尼拔的大腿上，而不是胸部，这倒不是为了避免乳头的疼痛，而是为了把自己的屁股更加突出地展示在Dom的眼前，更准确来说，是Dom的手边。他多机灵。

“聪明的小狗。”主人夸不吝啬他应得的夸奖。

“你需要记住的最后一件事是，”汉尼拔把他的裙子往上撩开，手掌覆在威尔的臀瓣上，包裹着它的轮廓，用力揉了一揉，就像按摩女人的乳房，“在我允许前，你被 _禁止_ 高潮。”

威尔没法说话，也没法好好点头，但是他就当威尔了解了，反正威尔也没有办法反抗。他不在乎威尔不好好听话的结果，毕竟威尔并不是他的私人Sub，也欠缺调教，但是如果他这么经不起玩弄，吃苦的是他自己。

其实汉尼拔早觉得这条尾巴有些碍事，他想要换一个更加合适的屁股插头来保持扩张的状态，不要带外部饰物的。这间包间并非他最习惯的那间，没有太多他喜欢的道具，过分 _新手，过分保险。_ 他从抽屉里只拿到了一个中等尺寸的、软塌塌的假阳具，“我将拿掉你现在的屁股插头，换一个更方便的。”汉尼拔告诉威尔在他看不见时发生的事情。

没有声音，没有异议。汉尼拔拿住肛塞的一端，先转了一圈，然后缓缓将它拉出来，威尔慢节奏地喘着气，东西被拿出来时“噢”了一声，紧接着那根黑色的假阳具被塞进去一头，毫不迟疑地推进，刺激着威尔哼哼唧唧个不停，直到底端封住洞口。汉尼拔用另一只手按住威尔的背，顺便压住裙子。

威尔发现自己喜欢这种被照顾的感觉，往往他并不能从这些事情里得到快感，因为他知道这只是一个 _步骤_ ，就像上菜前把刀叉和酒杯准备好一样，只是为了让客人享用主食，但是汉尼拔和他们不一样，他把这做成了开胃菜。

“有失必有得，威尔，至少你现在不用担心报错数了。”汉尼拔的手重重地落在威尔的屁股上，结果是让威尔吃痛得叫唤了一声。不像上一次那样循序渐进，这一次他直接进入主题，虽然威尔期待有更丰富的体验，但是他也不讨厌汉尼拔这样做。

他把手臂提起来的时候，威尔的臀瓣已经红了，即便是没有被打的那一块也有些绯红，其实威尔觉得这真的挺痛的，汉尼拔力气很大，硬要打比方，威尔决定汉尼拔能轻而易举地掐死他，或者掰断他的关节，这跟他精瘦的身材似乎不太成比例。他真的用了很大的力气打他，就好像是教训不听话的小孩，得夹杂遗憾和怒火才能放任自己使用这样的力气。

“你可能在想……我会打多少下，”汉尼拔说道，“但是我从来不关心这一点。”

这让威尔有一点害怕，这真的很像是惩罚而不是娱乐，因为太痛了，当他没想明白时，汉尼拔继续了他的施虐行为，一掌、又一掌，每打一下都努力想耗尽威尔的叫唤的力气，好奇究竟能到什么地步，假阳具在不久就因为颤抖滑出了身体，这是一个很不好的表现，给Dom更多理由来惩罚差劲的Sub……而威尔的声音越来越小了，越到后面越像是乱七八糟的呜咽，直到他的屁股红得发紫，有些麻木，汉尼拔的手也开始痛了，这一切才停下来。

看不到又说不出，这种封闭式的体验让威尔感受到了压迫和反向增进的快感，他的皮肤似乎更敏感了，他的触觉也变得清晰，一方面他很痛，另一方面，当汉尼拔的手落下时，震动了屁股里的插头，巧妙地刺激着他，所以他最终让那个果冻似的软插头掉了出来。坚持住真的很难的事情。

“你知道你的屁股做错事了，对吧？”汉尼拔从脖颈抬起威尔的脑袋，他摸到一些流下来的唾液，从粘稠度判断还夹杂着眼泪和汗水之类的，他顺手把威尔的眼罩取了下来，放在床上，“你非常，非常坏。”

他的声音冰冷，让威尔发抖，但是却也让他感到兴奋不已，是的，他期待更多更多的 _惩罚，_ 他非常非常坏。“起来，跪在我脚边。”汉尼拔的命令再一次下达。

威尔忍着臀部的疼痛，调整自己的呼吸，希望自己的惨相不会让汉尼拔感到进一步的烦躁，然后直接把他丢在这离开，这是一种很不好的预感，但是比起担心被搞坏，威尔更担心对方离开。

可怜的Sub终于跪好，立着背，捏了一下自己的裙角，有意不让自己备受摧残的屁股被压到脚后跟。威尔的脸上有干干的泪痕，但他的眼睛还有点湿润，瞪大就像一只小鸟，因为口塞的缘故，他的嘴角确实有不少唾液，随眼一看下体的反应，汉尼拔的估计是正确的，显然，这个小家伙完全没有经过任何的调教，但是他是个受虐狂，他的阴茎勃起了，取代痛觉凌驾于感觉之上的是快感。

威尔凝视着上位者，试图从医生堂而皇之的外表看出些猫腻，然而只是发现他的呼吸略微紊乱，梳上去的头发刘海有些掉在额前，大概是因为使力而散了一些。医生的虹膜是深色的，威尔无法分别它究竟是什么颜色，但是如此的黯淡，如此的深邃，使人不安。他向威尔伸出手。

这是什么意思？威尔不知如何是好。

“你忘了你是什么了吗？”汉尼拔眯起眼睛。

是什么？看看他的毛绒耳朵、他的骨头口塞、他的尾巴和他的链子：他是一只狗。他是主人的小狗。威尔被自己的迟钝噎住了，他立即倾身下去，手指抓着地毯的毛往前爬行了两步，把脸靠在汉尼拔的手背上蹭了蹭。他刚刚用左手打的他，现在这只手也是左手，威尔意识到了这一点，他看向汉尼拔，对方的眼神似乎已然了解他的聪明。

“如果我去掉你的口塞，你会做一只乖小狗吗？”汉尼拔用自己的手背轻轻擦过威尔的脸颊，用指头擦掉他眼角的泪花。

威尔显然非常迫切地想要弄掉它，他不停地用自己的脑袋蹭汉尼拔的手和手臂，呜咽着乞求。这一愿望的诞生有很多原因，先不论口塞的形状一直在硌到他的嘴角，让他觉得很不舒服，主要是他不喜欢口水从嘴里不受控制流出来的感觉，这让他非常容易被呛到。当然，其实，他只是想自己能够自由地叫。他可以叫到骂脏话为止。

Dom真是非常仁慈地应了他的乞求，口塞被拿了下来，放在眼罩的一边，小狗急忙用他的舌头舔了舔主人的食指，还没等他愉快地表达自己的谢意，主人就抓住他的头发，把他的脸拖到了胯间，西装裤下已经撑起可观的高度。

“舔你应该舔的地方。”

“好的，”威尔把双手搭上汉尼拔的大腿，将自己的脸往前凑近更多一些，“我的 _主人_ 。”

小狗用自己的爪子把扣子扭开，拉链拉下来，然后他发现了很有趣的事情，那就是即便是医生这样的绅士，在俱乐部里也不会穿着内裤，威尔窃笑一下，用舌尖舔了舔他的球，然后舌头向上继续，含住它的顶部，吞吐了两下。

他想要慢慢来，慢慢地将汉尼拔的阴茎含进去，往里深入，但他并不确定自己能做到什么程度，其他的客人不是那么有耐心的，他们更粗鲁……威尔不是那么的擅长口交，尤其自己肯定达不到汉尼拔所要求的标准——想都不要想，那是很高的标准，威尔在那样的标准下就是个废物。

然而主人却没有他想的那样优雅，在欲望的面前，计划都变成了多余的，汉尼拔残忍地按住他的后脑勺，强迫着把自己的阴茎挤进威尔的喉后，龟头碾过咽喉的触感让人作呕，就像他喝醉酒时被自己的呕吐物堵住时的干涩，带着苦味和酸味。威尔的咽反射有些严重，尽管他没有任何想要使用安全词或者安全手势的预示，只是忍耐着，想讨好自己的主人。笨拙的乖巧、愚蠢的顺从，但是汉尼拔正是欣赏这种特质的Dom.

威尔开始剧烈咳嗽之前医生看出了前兆，他推开威尔，留给威尔一些整理自己的时间，如他所料威尔剧烈咳嗽了一阵，眼角的泪又把他的睫毛黏在了一起，他看起来很懊恼，知道自己是如此失败，如此令人不满，连简单的事情也做不好，“对不起……主人。”他要为此道歉。

“你唯一能使用好的只有你的屁股吗？”汉尼拔反常地用一种学术般的语气质问着，“或者说其实根本一无是处？”

小狗的表情羞愧又生气，他爬到主人的大腿边，立起上身，伸手环住主人的脖子，“求求你，使用我的屁股，”他天真地说，“是的，这是我唯一能使用好的。”

“所以求求你了，主人，我想做你的乖小狗，”威尔想起自己已经犯下的种种失败，“惩罚我，使用我，插入我。”

汉尼拔注视着威尔，眼神盯得让威尔有些发慌。

小狗下意识说出这些话，并不知道如此诚恳的 _请求_ 会触发什么，他不知道这就像一支兴奋剂扎在主人的手臂上，只怪对方掩饰的太好。主人觉得他可以稍微宠爱一下小狗。

“你没资格要求惩罚，你也不能得到奖励。”主人终于开口，好像真的那么狠心，但威尔看出来对方接下来还有其他打算。

~*~

小狗的两只手腕被黑色的粗绳扎在一起，束缚在床头柱其中的一根上，结实紧绷得没有任何可挣扎的空间，两条腿也被束缚在一根轻质杆的两端，从脚踝处固定，他被重新系上了骨头口塞，同时眼罩也被重新佩戴，只有那不合时宜的愚蠢的超短裙和黑丝袜被撤掉，不由让汉尼拔思考也许一开始就应该这么做。

与之前不同的是，小狗脖子上连接着乳环的链子，额外再从乳环的位置连接到了另外的两端：脚踝处。这两根链子比乳环和项链的连接链还要细，却还短了不少，几乎只能看到一条银丝，不过它比任何人想的都要坚固，缺乏弹性，以至于小狗只能更努力把双腿依靠在离腹部更近的位置，以免被拉扯到脆弱的乳头。

不过，屁股里震动不已的电动棒并不会让小狗好过，主人直接选择了最高的频率，对着前列腺的位置开始刺激，开始的那一瞬间小狗就要射了，但被拉扯的乳头却提醒了他这一点，他必须忍耐，这么一想，被拉扯的乳头却开始有了快感。主人静静看着小狗可怜地控制着自己双腿和胸部的距离，不停地呜呜叫着，大露在视野里的洞口被振动得可爱极了，但是它却是如此不乖巧。

威尔的腰弯曲成漂亮的弧度，但对受难的人而言，这姿势只是帮助了他不被进一步拉扯乳头，他理解自己的屁股被完全展示给了Dom，但是Dom并不认为它有多少吸引力。威尔没坚持多久就射了，他什么也看不见，但可想而知自己的模样有多糟糕，而汉尼拔的沉默更让他胆战。

他听到走动的声音，门恐怖地被打开了，最担心的事情发生了。汉尼拔离开了。虽然他并不觉得汉尼拔会直接把他以这副模样丢在这里，不管他多失望。高潮后的疲软和心里的担忧让威尔不安，没有停下的震动棒让他更加恍惚。

不久，当汉尼拔的手回到威尔的身体上时，威尔安下心来，但接下来事情不那么使人安心。震动棒停下，被取了出来，现在小狗的洞口打开，被扩张到了无法自动复原的程度，主人的食指指腹滑过湿润的入口，刺进去，似乎想知道里面到底有多宽松，但此外没有更多行动。

他不想要拳交，不，永远不要，但威尔现在没办法反抗汉尼拔想做的任何事，除非他使用安全手势或者安全词，不过眼下的状态让汉尼拔及时理解这一点恐怕有点难度。

紧接着一个大尺寸的假阴茎穿了进来，威尔猛吸一口气，手胡乱地抓着，想抓住什么，但什么也抓不住，虽然比起拳头来肯定好不少，但是这尺寸也足够让自己不适好一会了。

“遗憾的是我只比这大一点。”主人把它的长度全部推了进去，威尔已经能想到汉尼拔的阴茎会是如何让他愉快了，然后小狗发现它的尽头是毛茸茸的，也许是又一条尾巴，符合汉尼拔审美的尾巴。

温驯的小狗努力适应这种挤压的肿胀感觉，而主人开始解开他脚踝上和手腕上的束缚，就像一台手术顺利结束之后开始收尾。威尔想他总有一天要跟汉尼拔玩医生和病人的游戏的，虽然汉尼拔指不定很讨厌这，就像威尔想也知道自己不喜欢老师和学生的游戏。

小狗好不容易从床上爬起来，两腿发软，还得让屁股咬住那根尾巴，他下床，重新跪好，好奇自己乳环上额外的那两根链子为什么没有被解除，经过这一堆堆的摧残，它已经红肿刺痛，威尔已经准备好明天去看望他的穿刺师了。主人摘下他的眼罩，小狗才发现那两根链子被延长到了主人的手中。他准备做什么——

“我还没有遛我的狗，”汉尼拔说道，“记住爬行，小狗，据我所知还没有哪只狗跳过了物种的局限开始用两条腿走路。”

他看到威尔迟疑的眼神，“或者，安全词。”他慈悲地提醒。

迟疑不是因为他害怕被示众，他没有这种羞耻感，迟疑是因为他惊讶：汉尼拔准备让其他人看到他正在调教一个Sub，威尔。他不知道自己能不能斗胆理解为汉尼拔对他有了新的期待，或者兴趣。

威尔没有回答，因为他还戴着口塞，但他也没有使用手势。他趴了下来，像狗一样，眼神里没有魅惑、妖艳或者勾引，有的只是温驯、天真和愉快，还有不少威尔恶劣的挑衅，汉尼拔喜欢这样的眼神，坏脾气的婊子。

“跟在我脚边，不要落后，也不要冲在前面。”汉尼拔半蹲下来摸摸他的脑袋，就像威尔会对自己的狗做的那样，当然那些都是真正的狗。

威尔点了点头。

汉尼拔欣慰地往他自己的方向走去，威尔无法预测他的方向，但是他努力爬着跟上汉尼拔。汉尼拔把门打开，外面嘈杂的音乐和缭乱的灯光又一次让威尔感到些许恍惚，但汉尼拔拉动链子，扯动乳头时，威尔急忙加快速度跟了上去，就像主人要求的那样，跟在脚边，不要落后也不要冲上前面去。

到底有没有人打量着自己？威尔不关心，他只在乎汉尼拔，他的视线并非看着前面的路，而是看着汉尼拔，汉尼拔要到哪里去，他就到哪里去。也许他早就是汉尼拔的小狗。他的迷恋激发了他的奴性，他想被汉尼拔束缚，成为他的东西……威尔嘴里干巴巴的。

汉尼拔碰上一个朋友，“医生！晚上好，还有你可爱的小狗。在调教你的新Sub？”那个人身边有一个过于消瘦的裸体女人。

面对疑问，汉尼拔没有想的太多，“不，他不是我的小（puppy）——私人（personal）Sub，只是今晚的娱乐。”他改口说道。

“噢，我还以为你们 _共事_ 很久了。”那人笑了一下，又跟医生寒暄一番就走了。

威尔有些恼火，因为汉尼拔不认为他是他的小狗。他确实不是他的私人Sub，但是至少是他的小狗……他甚至连汉尼拔的小狗都不是。

巡游结束。越到后面威尔状态越差，因为他的膝盖被地面擦得很痛，后穴也感觉很不舒服，乳头就更别说了，他只希望明天穿孔师别把他糟糕的养护批评一通。回到房间里时，威尔筋疲力尽，和汉尼拔相处的这几个小时几乎耗尽了他全部的力气，但汉尼拔看起来无伤大雅。

汉尼拔在单人沙发上坐下，威尔跟着他，在他脚边趴伏，等待主人的命令，他不知道自己还能坚持多久，但他希望汉尼拔了解他没有放弃过努力。汉尼拔做了一个示意他立起来的手势，然后揭下威尔的口塞。

“服侍你的主人，”这是他最后的命令，“用你的屁股。”

威尔心跳很快，他睁大眼睛看着汉尼拔，对方没有任何操作的意思，所以主人想要他的小狗主动。威尔把手伸到自己的屁股后面，慢慢拔出那根尾巴，然后站起来，把自己的腿挤进单人沙发两边的缝隙里，坐在汉尼拔的膝盖上。

他拉下汉尼拔的裤链，扶住那根期待已久的勃起的阴茎，对准自己的洞谨慎地先把龟头送进自己的身体里，他扭了扭屁股调整了会角度，一鼓作气把主人长度尽可能地吃了进去。完美。汉尼拔发出一声满足的叹息，和他想的一样，威尔的洞里暖又湿，夹着他的阴茎，随着呼吸松紧，“动。”他命令威尔。

“是，主人。”小狗被主人的大鸡巴塞得满满当当，他只能用手臂把自己撑起来，向上挪出一点，再重新坐下去，洞口就这样被来来回回地蹂躏着，磨擦得火热。金属乳环随着上下震动发出细碎的响声，充满趣味。

距离上一次高潮已经过去了好一阵子，威尔感觉自己好像又勃起了，这一次他要乖乖听话吗？还是继续做顽劣的坏小狗呢？

快感忽隐忽现，威尔努力将自己的敏感区戳在对方的阴茎上，愈加精准与快速，别以为Dom没有发现，“主人……我想射精，我求您……准许。”威尔提前一点来提出他的请求。

最后关头他终于做了一件不那么使人失望的事，汉尼拔愉悦地握住威尔的阴茎，按摩它的侧面，“你认为……你配得到这份奖励吗？”他恶劣地反问。

“我道歉，主人……但求求你了。”威尔着急了，动得更快，吸得更紧，腾出一只手按摩自己的乳头，说话时一些唾液从嘴角下来，他好像一只饿得不行的小狗，正在卑微地讨食，汉尼拔想。

“我准许你。”主人在他耳边说。

威尔在听到这句话之后就高潮了，一边笑一边叫。

淫荡得过分。

职业操守让威尔继续抽动着自己的屁股，因为汉尼拔还没有高潮，在自己快射精时，汉尼拔叫停了威尔，让威尔不知所措。

“接下来用嘴，威尔。那时我就应该射在你脸上。”

**TBC**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 感谢你为这篇文章留下的评价、红心和书签等等荣誉！


	4. 清淡饮食

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 从这一章开始打雷。警告！

****第四章 清淡饮食** **

****

~*~

_不需要任何约定。_

威尔把一包咖啡粉倒进自己的水杯里，然后灌上冷水，拧紧杯子，狠狠地甩动手臂把它摇匀，然后把杯子丢进自己的包的侧立面夹层里。他看了眼墙上的钟，更加匆忙地做自己的事情。

_因为他知道没有必要。_ 威尔·格雷厄姆检查自己的笔记本电脑和各种资料，确认无误之后拉上了包的拉链。 _都没有必要。_ 他不需要永恒，也不需要安全感，他早就放弃了这些。他讨厌那些，全都看起来像是谎言。他讨厌谎言。

身体严重不适，但是生活还是需要继续，在与汉尼拔共度的周六夜晚之后，尽管休息了一整天，来到周一时威尔还是有不少困扰。汉尼拔是非常残酷的人，他是个真正的Dom，不像大多自称Dom的人那样让人失望。

那样的一晚之后，汉尼拔没有给予他任何 _约定_ ，比如一个电话、一个地址，一个电子邮箱之类的，或者一个房间号、一个时间、一个游戏。下一次的预约。他只按照威尔要求支付了钱，要不是俱乐部的必须抽成60%，所以每一笔性交易都必须有报酬记录，威尔可能完全忘了这回事。威尔没觉得需要汉尼拔有必要给他钱来“赔偿他的损失”，自己倒贴还差不多。

他像个大漠独行侠，骑着马来骑着马走，留下一地风尘。

威尔关上房子的正门，狗狗们在门后面摇尾巴，其中两只叫了几句，就像是送别，他爱他的狗狗们，就像他爱汉尼拔。现在他已经不太在乎自己是迷恋汉尼拔还是爱上他了，纠结这些没有太大意义，他只想变得快乐。

以及，摆脱这种失败又无趣的生活。

有时候他会恨恨想，他宁愿去修汽船发动机也不要来教书，但是他也不是真的那么想去过父亲那样的漂泊生活，他现在随便怎么说了，因为他已经过世了，和丢下他们父子消失不见的母亲一样，不再属于他。

学校的老师跟他并不熟，学生也是，他有意跟他们保持距离，只是为了不惹上是非，和人相处总是免不了是非。在完成自己的大学学业之后威尔没再想过要回到学校，回到一个充满噩梦的环境里，即便他已经快三十岁了，现在他也还是偶尔会梦到小学被锁在厕所里一节课的那个下午。命运弄人。

格雷厄姆喝了一口他的咖啡，一半一半地听着隔壁那几个桌的老师们在讨论些什么关于生活的琐事，他本不关心具体内容，直到他听到一个有关“莱克特”的单词，才竖起耳朵仔细听起来。

“大概是吧，”女教师对另一个女教师说，“我丈夫说莱克特医生的心理诊疗预约已经排到了明年五月。——整整半年！”

“他有空来我们学校做讲座是个奇迹，”她嘟囔，圆珠笔在纸上打了几个圈，“其实……我一直有些想试试看去约一个心理医生，我总是焦虑。”

“我丈夫认为我的状态是所谓的孕期抑郁，叫我去看心理医生，有时他干脆说我是个神经病，我知道他想转移我的注意力，现在只想跟他离婚……”

“上帝！艾丽，你怎么……”

威尔挠挠自己的耳朵，收拾自己的东西准备离开办公室去教室上课，接下来的内容他最好别在这屋子里偷听了，她们俩一定是没发现自己才会开始谈论这些。

果不其然，威尔起身时她们非常尴尬，不过这只有一小会，因为威尔动作很快，他就像一个幽灵。

在得到学校的通知之前，威尔已经知道了汉尼拔要来学校做一个讲座了，并且他有了得到汉尼拔联系方式的方法，这足以让他高兴一阵子了。

~*~

自上次从阿拉娜那里得到药之后，这是威尔第一次见到阿拉娜，他不知道阿拉娜这两周去哪了，威尔一般只在周五、周六和周日这几天出没，但是他也没见过阿拉娜。她绝对没有到俱乐部来，因为如果她来了，威尔一定会发现的，不止威尔，所有的人都会发现的，她简直是明星。

“你看起来很想问我去哪了，威尔。”阿拉娜穿着一身性感女警的制服，看来这就是她今日的限定装扮了，或者是她的预约。

“我感觉你不会告诉我。”威尔如实说出自己的直觉。

“我度过了美好的假期，为期两周，和我的爱人一起，在她的城堡里，”她这么说，“有机会，我会亲自为你介绍她。”

“她一定是个完美的Dom，”威尔构想了一个富有的施虐女王，“祝贺你，阿拉娜。——可是如果你已经有私人关系，为什么……”

说到这个她脸色变了一下，“我们还不是私属关系，我们……还有点其他的问题要解决，”阿拉娜说完眨了眨眼，“我已经听说汉尼拔和你的事情了。怎么样了？”

“什么？”威尔装作听不懂。

“他选择了你。他现在开始调教你了吗？”阿拉娜打了直球，“因为我看你身上的伤还没有完全恢复。”

“那是上周六的事情了……”威尔都不知道自己应该掩饰哪个部位，“但是他并没有跟我建立暂时的任何关系，那次是我引诱他的。”

“可怜男孩，”阿拉娜笑了下，揉揉眼角，“你也许可以试试……那个……你拿走的药。”

“对了，关于那个，我还有一些事想问你——”威尔正准备问，却被对方打断了。

“抱歉，威尔，我有预约。”阿拉娜说着，作势要走，威尔却也没有拦她，放她走了。

“你不会告诉我的，对吧？”威尔转身冲她说道。

阿拉娜没有回应，就好像这短短的距离已经被炫目的灯光和杂乱的音乐扩大了，她压根没听见。

“好吧，其实我也有预约。”威尔说着往反方向的某个房间走去。

俱乐部里人挤人，威尔又不喜欢穿衣服，摩肩擦踵之间被占了不少便宜，他只能腹诽几句，等他终于找到 _suurin_ 这间包间的时候，他都不知道自己诅咒了多少人痔疮流脓了。

他推开门，里面光线不好，只有床头一盏紫光灯，中间还有一张小桌子，上面放了些东西，模模糊糊，威尔一边往里走一边整理自己的头发和丝袜折叠的边缘，客人就在那里，“我是威尔，”他站在离床还有一段距离的位置，“晚上好，先生，按照您的要求，我穿了白色丝袜。”

客人转过身来，走近了，熟悉的脸孔让威尔直接破口骂了一声操，“晚上好，威尔。”汉尼拔微笑。

“你走错了房间，”威尔坚信自己没有看错，“主人……不，先生，抱歉，你也许需要核对一下，这间房在晚上八点到十点是被占用的。”

“我和一个Sub约在周日的晚七点至十点， _suurin_ _房间，_ ”汉尼拔认真地借着昏暗的光看了一眼表，“现在是晚七点过六分了。”

威尔忍住不笑，“今天是周六。”他不知道医生这样严谨的人为什么会弄错时间。

“噢！”汉尼拔没有怀疑，他像是仔细回忆了一番，确定了自己确实记错了日子，“那我会离开。我应该道歉。”

当汉尼拔走过威尔身边，向着门走去时，威尔愣了一下，但他很快从犹豫里缓和了过来：在一瞬间他发现自己是那么地厌恶和原本的客人做爱，相应的，他是那么地想要被汉尼拔调教。于是他冲过去，挡在汉尼拔和门之间，反手把门锁上了。

“我要取消原本的预约，医生。”威尔暗示着自己的欲望。

小家伙出乎意料的行为让汉尼拔觉得奇怪，“但我有自己预约。”他刻意说道。

该死的，这人就不能说些让他开心一些的话吗？威尔难过地想，“我会好好表现的，我会比那个Sub好的，”他把手搭在医生的肩膀上，“我也能做的很好，我想要你，医生。”

“我不确定你能顶替她，”汉尼拔有些装模作样，“你不是个女人，尽管你穿着女人的丝袜。”

“我以为性别对你而言不是问题的。”威尔皱着眉头问。

“但……”汉尼拔只说了一个单词，他忽然意识到让威尔看到事实会更有说服力。

医生打开灯，偏过身子让出视野，“这可不是你的那杯茶。”威尔随着他的视线看过去。

这可不是这个小茶杯能装下的那杯茶，汉尼拔对此有所把握，他觉得勉强一个Sub是很没意思的事情，也没有心情关照Sub敏感脆弱的感情。尽管在上一次的体验之后，他发现威尔并非真的那么脆弱，他比自己想的还是稍微坚韧一点，甚至还有不错的感觉。也许威尔终于有了一点提升。

威尔站在原地观察着，然后把视线移回汉尼拔的脸上，他认得那些 ** _ **玩具**_** ，除了没什么特色的乳夹、鞭子、跳蛋和拘束外，还有一副马嚼子、一条夸张的肛门珠和一副吸奶器。噢，这可有一点超过他的平均水平，但这恐怕还不算是Dom的大动作。

“这比我想的更一般，”威尔大言不惭地说道，“看来那个Sub也没有那么超凡。——或者医生你也是。”

“挑衅并不是个好习惯，”汉尼拔面无表情，“说话时你真的想清楚了吗？”

“我可以把我的乳环取下来……”威尔耸肩。

这并不是汉尼拔话里的重点。

~*~

“那个单词，”威尔问，“ _Aperitivo_ ，到底是什么意思？”

“开胃酒，或者开胃菜。”

以这样一副模样闲聊并不是威尔的本意，“我不使用安全词这一点让你觉得拘束吗？”威尔揣测着汉尼拔的想法，“这样你就不知道…… _边缘_ 在哪里。”

他的手又被黑色的尼龙绳子束缚住了，挂在天花板的一个活动支架的倒钩上，汉尼拔调整高度让威尔脚尖只够刚刚好着地，但是双腿被一根树脂杆分开固定在两边，此外还没有更多的拘束，直到汉尼拔把那副马嚼子的金属口衔卡进威尔的嘴里，“是你应该觉得 _拘束_ 。”汉尼拔向后拉紧，然后扣严实金属扣。

“唔……我还能说话。”威尔指出，那根金属衔铁卡在他嘴里，但是很纤细，他还是能蠕动他的嘴唇，不过额头和脸颊两侧穿过下巴的皮带却把他的整个脑袋绷得太紧。

“等会你就不想了。”汉尼拔似乎缺乏幽默感，但威尔了解他的幽默感只是很有分寸。

天花板上活动支架的高度下降了，不是特别多，但是威尔暂时将手臂垂下来休息了几秒，然后后背便被汉尼拔的手掌压了下去，刚好半俯身，这恐怕是为了能够自然地展露他的胸部，威尔抬起头仰望汉尼拔，他的蓝眼睛就像盐湖的湖水，咸涩潮湿。

汉尼拔没有在威尔的眼神里多待一刻钟，他拉住威尔后脑勺马嚼子的皮带，威尔眨了一下眼睛，“你的乳头的穿刺恢复得怎么样了？”他问道，“我不会付你医疗赔偿金。”

“没关系，你可以……做我的医生。”威尔贱兮兮却相当勉强的笑了一下，因为维持这个姿势简直像是在练习芭蕾舞。

医生手里拿着其中一个吸奶器，这是专为情趣游戏而改良的，没有储存母乳的功能，但是能靠抽走空气来达到类似甚至更甚的效果，“穿孔师说我……适合穿孔，不像有些男人……太小太平。”威尔感觉到一个冰凉的装置挨在右边的乳头上。

“因为你是母狗，”汉尼拔故意以一种轻蔑的语气说着，开始拧动抽走空气的螺栓，“你的小狗们呢？在你淫荡地流汁水时，它们正在家里因为饥饿而嗷嗷叫唤吗？”

“噢……我太坏了。”威尔想起家里的小狗们，当然是真的小狗，乳头的肿胀充血感让他骚动不已。

汉尼拔把这枚吸奶器的螺栓拧出到最大，尽可能抽走每一丝空气，让它紧紧吸住威尔的乳头，透明玻璃管里的那颗果粒胀大、红肿，看起来又软又糯，像马上要泌出乳汁来哺育后代，这个Sub并不缺少被调教出一个雌性胸部的潜力。

威尔没觉得不舒服，乳头被牢牢吸住的感觉很奇妙，再加上穿孔留下的后遗症，他能敏锐地感觉到某种让他呼吸困难的快感，下体开始变得痛又硬，他缓了一口气，汉尼拔在这时候给左边的乳头也加上了吸乳器。

这还远远不够，威尔在心里想，他还想要更多，也许以前他还不要求这么多，因为他只是个无聊的屁股，但在和汉尼拔的性爱之后，这种欲望越来越难以被填满。他顽皮地合起大腿，摩擦着内侧，暗示主人去关注自己欲求不满的阴茎。

这么明显的暗示当然被关注到了，然而这种行为实在是不乖驯，“母狗，你的小穴湿了吗？”汉尼拔走到威尔的身后，手在他的屁股上轻轻拍了一下，让威尔想起之前被狠狠打屁股的记忆，他不由自主更湿了。

“我保证，主人……”威尔现在是只很乖的母狗了，他总是好好做润滑和扩张，他摇了一下屁股，“不能再湿了……”

半俯身被吊起的姿态让威尔的呼吸非常沉重，这种沉重免不了还有性欲作祟，他好不容易稳定下来，却又被一颗塞入小洞的跳蛋打乱了呼吸节奏，然后又是一颗更大一点的，小一点的是有线的，遥控板塞在威尔的丝袜里边缘，大的是无线的。当威尔以为这就是全部时，他记得那个小一点的是双蛋款式的，不过已经放进去的这俩个都还没被启动，即便如此威尔也已经开始有感觉了。他觉得自己好他妈的淫荡。

汉尼拔把那个小一点跳蛋捏在手里，拿起了桌子上的医用胶带，不至于在撕下来的时候伤到皮肤，“你知道，这本来应该用在她的阴蒂上。”汉尼拔把这没小跳蛋绑在威尔的下体根部，靠近阴囊的位置。

“你还准备跟那个Sub来一次吗？”威尔刚问完，那一对跳蛋就被开启了，频率只是中档，但也足以在一段时间之后让威尔进入一个小高潮了。

“这不是你该关心的。”

一鞭子落在他臀部的侧面，威尔下意识夹紧了屁股，这时候大颗跳蛋被开启，频率很高，盖过了小跳蛋的震动，刺激更强烈，让威尔呜咽不止，“如果你夹不紧你的屁股，我就用鞭子打你。”主人指示。

“是的……”威尔夹紧他的屁股，肌肉轮廓彰显了他的努力程度，但他总是要被剧烈刺激弄到走神，尤其是下体的刺激，麻痒火辣。

“ ** **禁止射精**** 。”Dom冷酷地提醒。

然后又是狠狠的一鞭子，落在另一边屁股侧面，让他的肌肉重新绷紧，被迫接受剧烈震动的快感，“我记得，主人。”其实威尔对这一点要求根本忘了个精光。

这一过程持续了不知道多久，威尔将自己逼在高潮的临界点，努力克制自己不射出来，然而汉尼拔的鞭子和体内的跳蛋却完全没有放过他的预兆，似乎故意要逼得他破坏“禁止射精”的铁律，或者逼他用安全词。这是阴谋，威尔算是看清楚了，也难怪说他是一个苛刻又残酷的Dom。

乳头充血得发热，屁股和阴茎的震动因为频率太快也在让他的下体热辣发烫，口水往下流，弄得脖子黏黏糊糊，威尔感觉自己全身都像是在地狱之火里灼烧一般，而上位者只是居高临下地以一种极端冷静的目光观察着他如何被这些小玩具弄得乱糟糟，威尔可怜巴巴地仰视着他，居然理解了汉尼拔的心情：他在看着他自己的造物，看看哪些地方令人着迷，哪些地方做的不好，抛去那些性变态的成分，他是个艺术家。

自己正承载着这位艺术家在脑中的构思。伟大。威尔想到这就放松了警惕，终于被跳蛋弄射了，精液洒在木地板上，还挂着一丝黏在柱口。

他喘息着，担忧地等待主人对他的惩罚，但是他的主人什么也没说，也没做什么过分的事，只是把跳蛋停了下来，一个接一个取了出来，包括阴茎根部缠住的那一个。这种沉默反而让威尔不安极了，“对不起，”他急急忙忙，嘴里的衔铁让他口齿更加不清，视线随着汉尼拔的动作不放，“亲爱的主人……请惩罚我……请惩罚……这只母狗。”

腿上的拘束被解开，就连手上的捆绑都从天花板支架上取了下来，威尔更加害怕了，他已经准备跪下来求Dom仁慈地原谅他的过失，如果那是Dom想要的，“到床上去。”汉尼拔重新说话时，威尔忽然安下心来。

威尔瞥了一眼自己胸部唯一没有被取掉的玩具，和手腕与头部的拘束，他猜想这可能是下一个环节要用到的东西，“谢谢你，主人。”他知道自己担忧过头了。

~*~

有一件事威尔一直很好奇，为什么汉尼拔一直很坚持对他进行手上的拘束，难道他就这么担心自己会像对待那个拳交男一样对待他吗？还是说这只是他的个人性癖？威尔只是觉得被绑住的手没有办法抱住汉尼拔。

这可能是原因。

汉尼拔把吸奶器分别取了下来，两颗乳头的周围都有一围粉红色的辐射圈，乳头充血得肿大，直直挺立起来，他只是用指腹揉了揉，就让威尔扭动起腰肢了，他用按摩的方式让乳头更加勃起，但这只是为了更加残忍的折磨做准备，威尔猜不到这一点。

于是威尔眼睁睁看着那副金属乳夹的锯齿边缘夹住了他的乳头，从根部乳晕的位置夹起，锯齿边缘更加让这痛感加深，“汉尼拔……”威尔刚刚射完，身体还有些麻木，他感觉自己要哭了，但头部的拘束箍得他肌肉僵硬。

“那不是你应该叫的称呼，”主人把他的腿推到后面，折叠起来以完整露出小穴，“我这次不用腿部拘束，但你知道你应该怎么做，是吗？”

“是的，主人。”威尔觉得自己本身语言就贫瘠，做了汉尼拔的Sub就更少了。翻来覆去他只要说一句话就行了， _是的，对的，好的，对不起，主人。_

威尔保持着他的姿势，出于自己的意志把胸膛和腹部完全露在外面，像一只待宰的小羊羔，正准备献祭给上帝赎罪，这触动了汉尼拔，唆使他的手指从锁骨窝一路向下，沿着中线到达肚脐，再向下草草划过阴茎，将一截手指戳进小穴。威尔闷哼一声，他以为是亲密的指交，但对方很快没了下文。

忽然一颗珠子塞了进去，很小，几乎是滑进去的，威尔甚至都没反应过来，“在你的不应期过去之前，让我们慢慢来，”汉尼拔说道，“反正这间房在十点前不会有空。”

“现在是……什么时间？”威尔说完，第二颗珠子被推进他的身体，他还没有感觉到很明显尺寸差距，但他很快会发现这一点的，那就是每一颗都比上一颗都要大。

汉尼拔没有回答他的问题，“我办公室的固定电话有一条留言，这很让我意外，威尔，”他说起自己的话题，“那个人是你吗？想给自己孕期抑郁的妻子找个心理医生？”

“不——”威尔急忙否认自己的小心机，但是又一颗珠子塞了进去，大小已经能够引起他的反应了，汉尼拔简直是在审讯自己，威尔噎了一口。

“说任何东西前，想清楚，威尔。”汉尼拔没有再推进去一颗珠子，反而将上一颗塞进去的珠子往外拔出来了一些。

“对不起！对不起，先生，”听到汉尼拔叫自己的名字让威尔兴奋，穴口的感觉让他的下肢逐渐复苏，“我以为会是……你的秘书，接电话的那个。”

“我没有秘书。”汉尼拔把这颗珠子塞回去，同时还带进一颗更大的，阴茎直径的，惹得威尔急急长吸一口气。

“我不能告诉你时间，但是我能告诉你这里有多少颗珠子，”汉尼拔说，“九，并且每一颗都比上一颗更大。”

“它会到达你身体里非常深的地方，威尔，你不会喜欢的，所以我仍然建议你在必要时刻使用安全词。”汉尼拔补充说道，以免威尔对此一无所知。

威尔看了一眼自己下身还留在外面的那五颗珠子，别说最大的一颗堪比拳头，接下来的三颗恐怕都在试探他的极限，“如果你不能对我做你想做的，你为什么选择我？”威尔说道，“你发现这是一件很矛盾的事情了吗？”

闻言，汉尼拔俯下身去，他们的鼻尖快要对在一起，但汉尼拔保持着刻意的距离，他仔细观察着威尔，似乎想从他的眼睛里看出什么，就像威尔一直在对汉尼拔做的那样，但显然对方也在这件事上没得到多少信息，“你是计划外的，”汉尼拔柔声说道，“我之所以还给你机会，是因为你从来不是我的构想作品的主角，然而你却在自己成就这些作品。你反倒是成了合适的主角，威尔，我不知道你是怎么做到的。”

这番话让威尔不知所措，因为他惊讶地发现自己居然真的理解了汉尼拔的想法，“我现在只想知道，威尔，”汉尼拔按摩着穴口附近的嫩肉，准备送进去一颗新的珠子，“这是不是因为你对我的迷恋？或者幻想？”

那颗珠子花了些功夫但是还是被威尔的小穴吃进去了，他喘着气，身体里已经有了五颗大小不一的串珠，扩张感已经很明显了，“我不知道……汉尼拔，我只是想到了你，”威尔如实奉告，“我……我只是……猜到了你的想法。”

“你非常狡猾，威尔。”

汉尼拔趁他不注意将两个乳夹一起扯了下来，这完完全全是惩罚，威尔惨叫一声，试图忽略自己乳头被锯齿夹出的凹陷痕迹，他还没恢复过来，汉尼拔重新将这对乳夹运用到勃起的乳头上，有滴眼泪落在威尔的发鬓里，安全词几乎就在威尔的嘴角，要随着口水一起流出来了。

“让我们试试第六个，”汉尼拔在珠子上挤了一些润滑液，按摩着穴口往里推，“安全词，威尔？”

“不。”威尔不知道自己在坚持什么，他就像第一次和汉尼拔玩时那样，又回到了那样一个状态里，无知、顽固又委屈，让汉尼拔逐渐失去乐趣。

于是他恶毒地将这颗珠子也推进去，威尔的身体在反抗，小穴被硬塞了一颗，褶皱被撑开成菱形，形状简直像是女人的阴部，威尔估计这一颗珠子的直径恐怕比汉尼拔完全勃起的时候还要大一点点，但是差不太多，他无法想象下一颗珠子的尺寸，他知道自己无法接受那样的尺寸。

他要妥协吗？他可以不说安全词，但他可以换个方式来恳求汉尼拔放弃那几颗珠子，反正汉尼拔要的只是他的屈服，“主人，求你，我想要你的大鸡巴……”威尔哭诉似的，“主人，来操我的淫荡母狗小穴——”

“你只是在换着方式来妥协，”汉尼拔打断他的污言秽语，“但我想这可能是唯一的方法。”

他再一次扯掉威尔的乳夹，当做惩罚，威尔痛呼着把自己的脸藏在交叠的手臂后面，他不想被Dom看见他脆弱的模样，然后肛门串珠也在逐渐往外拉扯了，威尔想要均匀呼吸，但汉尼拔一口气将串珠拉出来，让他脱力。

主人的新命令下达：“母狗是怎么交配的？”

威尔用自己的手臂把额前的刘海拨开，用他的眼睛直勾勾盯着汉尼拔看，然后用自己的胳膊肘支起自己的上身，翻过身跪着，把屁股撅起来，“是这样，主人。”他把脑袋无力地垂在枕头上。

汉尼拔就这样插了进来，没有什么压力，威尔觉得自己现在恐怕只剩下个屁股了，其他的都是虚无，他希望汉尼拔宠爱他，但他现在知道汉尼拔只是玩弄他。他觉得自己是一个无聊的追求者，他是否还觉得自己是一个骗子？无论如何现在他只是一个屁股了，什么都不是了，威尔悲哀地想。

他的马嚼子被拉住，被迫向后抬起头，有些难以呼吸，喉结随着每一次吞咽滚动，背后的冲撞一刻不停。一刻不停地被使用，直至汉尼拔将凉凉的精液射在他的后背上。

**TBC**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 感谢你的支持！


	5. 食欲大增

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这一章有抹布威尔的群交警告！！！

****第五章 食欲大增** **

****

~*~

失望至极的心情在威尔身体里横冲直撞，恍惚而懵懂，他在床上艰难地翻了个身，大腿压到了一块硬物，他摸了摸才想起来那是自己的手枪。便携式，装满子弹。

他倒不是要自杀或者杀了谁，只是受不了自己一事无成的模样，以为这种精神压迫可以让自己恢复些许上进心，无论如何他的生活还是要继续——他的无聊至极又失败的生活在继续，威尔把那把枪摸起来，抬起手臂观察着枪的形状，然后把枪口怼进自己的嘴里，舔了一下。是苦的。

威尔想知道那所谓的药到底是什么玩意，如果那玩意真的能模仿出自己的对汉尼拔的万分之一的爱，那也太奇怪、太神奇了。

那药只有三支，这恐怕是意味着它和某类精神类药物类似的短暂时效性，威尔不知道时效有多久，阿拉娜也不愿意告诉他更多，这玩意又有什么副作用？威尔把这些疑问通通抛到一边，考虑这些并不能让他快乐起来，他得学着变傻。

自上一次的经历之后，威尔已经请年假在家休息三四天了，反正快年底了，他不用也要作废。现在他只想等待莱克特医生讲座的那一天，这样他就能实施他的计划，除了准备他的计划，这几天对他而言根本没有意义。

为什么这世界会如此不公？威尔把自己的身体裹进被子里，然后卷曲成一个球，脑袋枕着自己的手枪入睡。

~*~

他知道医生没有再看过他一眼了，就像流星已经离开。

威尔觉得什么都无所谓了，甚至他正在被轮奸也无所谓，这让他觉得很刺激，足以忘记从汉尼拔身上得到的屈辱，当然，方式虽然是用另一种屈辱来盖过，但至少客人们往往不太吝啬夸奖，他还有一点满足感。

开始前他被一个问题惊讶，“你觉得你能记住被内射的次数吗，婊子？”最有头头气质的男人说道，“如果不能的话，我们就在你的屁股上用笔画圈了。”

“我可以记住，先生，”威尔如实回答，“如果你坚持在我身体上画画，这要算额外的费用。”

这可能是什么下流兄弟会的团体建设活动，威尔觉得很搞笑，因为那个干他屁股的男人和正在被他口交的男人显然彼此认识，否则也不会谈论着他们上一次玩的那个男孩，不过那个玩弄他乳头的男人就沉默许多，只偶尔插一句话。还有两个在旁观撸管的，不知道哪一个是刚入会的不久的新人。

“操，这个屁股比上次那个好，”干他的男人拍了一下他的屁股，发出响亮的声音，“要射了……呃！”

“就是你射的快才叫你第一个。”脑袋上的那个男人取笑他，说着抓住威尔的头发把他的嘴撑得更开些。

“滚你妈的，乔恩。”男人狠狠插了几下，射在了里面。

从威尔的经验来谈，这并不算最快的，但是确实也不持久，但是射精量还算可观，他忽然想如果这群人每个人都内射一到两发，这可能有点难搞。他要按照“额外服务”的价格算钱，如果他们不给，要找保镖来就很麻烦。

就在威尔盘算时，一副眼罩被拴在他脑袋上，这让威尔有些警惕，因为准确来说这不是之前说好的那部分内容，“别让他看到你的鸡巴最小，鲁道夫，哈哈哈……”另一个男人的声音。

“开什么玩笑……”威尔听到声音从他的背后来。

一根很长的阴茎插了进来，威尔暗自想这个人估计不是鲁道夫，它插的很深，威尔只用玩具到达过这种深度，这有点危险不过好歹不能算粗壮，“妈的，刚刚谁射在里面。”他开始抽动自己，威尔得夹的比刚才更紧才能行。

“这不是帮你把这家伙的阴道搞湿一点嘛……”弄他乳头的人离开了，但有人开始吸自己的下体，威尔差点没站稳，“我们今晚可是要把这婊子操到怀孕来着……可别忘了。”

“呃呜呜……”威尔不喜欢这类称呼，换言之他只想要汉尼拔这样羞辱他因为从那样一本正经的嘴里说出这些话相当具有情趣，但是从这些个混子嘴里说出来只是让他恶心。

下体被又吸又舔，一边刺激完龟头，一边又刺激根部，舌头灵活得活动着，这个口交者看来是个经验颇丰的人，尽管他射的很快，威尔在心里想。耳边撸动阴茎的声音和屁股的冲撞声混合一体，杂乱无章，“让你也爽爽。”吸他的人开始给他深喉。

这家伙应该来上班。威尔嘴里还含着一个人的鸡巴呢，却开始呻吟喘气了，这实在太刺激了，更何况他很少受到这种照顾，他从来不知道这事这么刺激。

那个操他嘴的男人拍了拍他的脸颊，“婊子，这么爽？”他把自己的龟头往里面挤入，威尔张开嘴喘气给他制造了机会，他被窒息感叫回了些神，此时后面的人拉住他的左手臂。

“别忘了你屁股里的鸡巴。”他把威尔拉近，臀部紧贴着，然后有人看到了他空着那只右手的空闲，把自己的阴茎赶忙凑了上去，虽然威尔实在没心思帮他撸，但是他还是握住了。

屁股里的那根射了，拔出来的时候还顺便在威尔的胯间磨蹭几下，有种假装从女人的阴部拔出来的暗示，威尔没在意这些，但操他嘴的那个人离开了，可能他是下一个。

威尔本来还想那个优秀的口交者会把他吸到射精的，但是他离开了，然后某人忽然用手拉扯他的乳环，轻微的拉扯感很舒服，没等威尔多休息一秒，新的一根阴茎插了进来，有了口水的润滑进来的异常顺利，男人没有感情地操动着，威尔已经有些疲乏了，尽管他还没有射精。

他下贱又淫荡，他像只母狗，他被一群人轮奸，一群人想把他的洞里射满，而他还是他还是想起汉尼拔，汉尼拔也说他淫荡，但他没说过他下贱。话说，汉尼拔没有内射过他。

这个男人比较持久，直到下一个人开始抱怨时他才勉强射了出去，威尔感觉自己身体里有些异物，让他有些难耐，想要下意识把它们弄出来。他想快点结束这一切。

可能那个叫鲁道夫的就是新来的，所以他才被嘲笑，他戳进威尔的洞里时，威尔甚至觉得很失望，这个大小他可能需要想想办法了，虽然也没有什么办法可以想……最搞笑的是，他不仅射的很快，他还中出了。

男人羞耻地让阴茎滑出威尔的屁股洞，可怜得威尔甚至觉得应该坐下来和他好好聊聊天，安慰他一下，早泄也没什么大不了的，很多男人都早泄，很多男人都中出……有人狠狠拍了一下他的屁股，“射在里面多少次了？”他问。

“四次，先生。”威尔知道这不是Dom和Sub之间的对话，但是他习惯性地以Sub身份回答。

男人们发出“呜呼”的声音，然后有人开始不打招呼地插他，没人帮他口交，也没有人玩他的乳头了，只有操他屁股和嘴的，和叫他用手帮他们撸管的两个男人。这些大小都不是鲁道夫的尺寸，威尔想，也许鲁道夫觉得受到羞辱所以灰溜溜离开了。

第五次射精，威尔想每个人都应该轮到了，他不知道还有多久才能结束，他想他以后不会答应群交或轮奸的要求了，这不刺激，反倒是特别累。性只是金钱交易，甚至没有高潮，他以为这是一场没有玩具的性游戏，但他发现玩具是他自己。

有人插着他的屁股带着他坐在床上躺下，然后他发现有人在他身后，想把又一根阴茎插进已经含着一根的小洞里，是那个很细长的男人，但这还是很艰难，威尔难受地叫喊，他不知道自己是不是该使用安全词，或者干脆拳脚相加，破坏这场享乐，大量的润滑液淋在他的洞口附近，然后两根手指插了进去。

“妈的，好紧。”威尔呜咽着，几乎要哭了，但他的眼罩遮住了他的眼睛，手指在罅隙里穿梭，甚至张开了两指，试图开拓更大的空间，这使人无法忍受，威尔想挣扎，但忽然被身下的人打了一巴掌在脸上。

他下意识用自己的拇指和无名指按住了自己的小拇指。

噢，这不是汉尼拔的场合。

那根阴茎终于满意了剩余空间，挤进了他的洞里，可怜的威尔真的是在惨叫了，他不知道自己的屁股怎么了，他甚至不知道自己周围怎么了，是不是有不少人正一边看着他被两个男人一起干屁股洞，一边撸动着自己的恶臭阴茎？

因为太紧，只有那细长阴茎能够在洞穴里缓慢抽动，身下的人则无聊地吸他的乳头，不知轻重地扯他的环，威尔的眼泪把眼罩沾湿了，浮现几块小小的深色。

双龙并不让他们满意，很快结束了，但至少有施虐的快感。接下来，威尔被无休止地操干，嘴里被射了一次，屁股里被射了令他震惊的十次，威尔甚至怀疑自己根本记错了或者他们找了新的人加入战局，他看不见，不知道，但无论如何他只能得到550美金，额外服务另算，但除去俱乐部的分成，他只能得到仅仅两百多块，最多三百。

他回到自己的隔间，被灌满的松弛穴道仍然在往外面流出几个人精液的混合物，仅仅为了三百块做到这个地步，简直是恨透了自己。

~*~

那晚后威尔决定再也不去俱乐部上班了。

这倒不是受了刺激一时兴起，他早有打算，他觉得俱乐部越来越无聊，也发现自己想要的并不是滥交和金钱。凝视深渊，他想要的究竟是什么？他想要的…他想要的是汉尼拔。

威尔知道，人生并不只有恋爱，他也知道，自己的生活并不是必须有汉尼拔，然而现在所有事情都压在了这一点上，仿佛只有解决这一件事才能开始解决一切问题。这曾经是无法想象的，但是如今却异常真实。解决问题！有个声音在脑袋里说。

狗狗们在他的身边安静地趴伏着，仿佛察觉到了主人身边的低气压，威尔平静地抚摸着其中一只狗，温斯顿，更加坚定了自己的决心。

他上楼去，把抽屉拉开，那盒药还在那里，纹丝不动，旁边多了一支针管注射器，再里面有他没吃完的安眠药……威尔从盒子里取出一瓶神秘的药，和着塑料包装袋里的安眠药与注射器一起放进自己的大衣口袋里，细心拉上口袋的拉链。

今天他会见到汉尼拔•莱克特。

口袋里的药的存在感简直像要把布料烫化，这让威尔充满决心。

当学生们看到格雷厄姆先生的模样时，不由怀疑他今天要去约会，然而他们却又都觉得不可能。格雷厄姆的头发剪短了不少，刘海也梳理整齐贴合在侧耳的头发上，蓬松但有发胶的痕迹，胡子剃了，只留有一些造型，看起来整洁而精致。没有黑框眼镜了。他穿一件灰粉色的厚料衬衫，不系领带，西装裤是熟褐色的，没有褶皱，他手臂上挂着他深灰色的呢子大衣，公文包抓在手上，正在往会议大厅赶。

若要问他的不修边幅为什么改变，那答案是服装店的店员为他搭配了这套衣服，而街区的理发店店长为他修理了头发。这花了一些时间，尽管他今天五点半左右就醒了，但是理发师是个慢吞吞的家伙。他发现自己确实可以更体面一些，这事没有那么难。他迟到了。

正门关上了，不过他也不会这么冒犯地走正门进去的，威尔从侧门走进去，就在附近找了一个角落里的位置坐下，在一群学生旁边。莱克特医生已经开始播放他的PPT进行他的演讲，并没有注意到他。这个男人如此得体大方，冷峻，却有亲和气质，富有魅力，一层人皮。只有威尔知道那下面的是什么来自地狱的玩意，同样的，在场的只有汉尼拔知道威尔枯燥的皮囊下是什么变态的受虐狂本性。汉尼拔偶然回过头时，他看到了威尔。

他的目光没有停留，轻描淡写地飘走了，威尔笑了一下，事实上，他从汉尼拔发现他开始他就在微笑了，这根本不是他故意要做的，他像个傻子，汉尼拔也一定觉得他疯了，但他感到分外愉快，某种决心、某种信念支撑着他。他很快会好起来了。

如果因为担心会打碎茶杯而小心翼翼，不如直接打碎它了却烦扰吧。也许他就希望你打碎他呢？

破坏，破坏，破坏。筋骨尽碎，皆大欢喜。

这也许根本不会变成罗曼史，虽然它本该变成罗曼史的，但威尔根本不在乎，反正汉尼拔也没有在乎过他，比起心惊胆颤地，费尽心思地，只是想和对方变得亲密起来，如果有什么 _魔法_ 能够直接促成这一件事那为什么不用呢？就算是欺骗自己也没关系，就算是某种短暂的梦境，威尔也想要看到这件事情发生：看看汉尼拔会为了“爱”多么依赖他，看看汉尼拔会为了“爱”对他做出什么事。

那家伙会有多屈服呢？

想到这里威尔笑得更开心了，旁边的学生注意到他上扬的嘴角时，不能理解为什么他能对这种严肃的话题露出这种轻蔑的笑容，更何况格雷厄姆先生一直是个死脑筋又卑微的男人。

不久讲演结束了，威尔一点也不觉得这段时间很难熬，相反，他享受这种居高临下观察着汉尼拔的感觉，原来这就是汉尼拔从他以及其他人身上得到的娱乐。学生们被组织离场，这时候威尔收起笑容，把自己挤到前面去，但并不接近汉尼拔。

校长和教导主任在与莱克特医生交谈，更尊敬一点，他们叫他莱克特教授。威尔走出大厅，准备偷偷跟踪在这几个人身后，他必须得到一个独处的机会，才能顺利实施计划。

威尔耐心地伺伏着，一直跟着汉尼拔走进教学楼的一条走廊时停下来，“格雷厄姆先生，你有什么事吗？”他转过身，“你似乎很犹豫，跟着我走了那么远都没有决定好说。”

汉尼拔的警惕是威尔所想的那样，简直像只豹子，“我确实有些事，但不方便在这说，”威尔皱眉，“我们去我的办公室说。”

“请你带路。”汉尼拔礼貌地说。

格雷厄姆点了一下头，大步走到汉尼拔前面去，在前面领路，这个时候老师们都在上课，可能有空闲的，但是概率很小，如果房间里有其他人也没关系，威尔准备在办公室卫生隔间里做这件事，而不是大庭广众之下。

办公室没有人。威尔拉开隔间的门，里面还算宽敞，因为基本没有什么东西，只有一些摞高的纸箱子，汉尼拔跟在后面进来。他拉开灯，又把门关起来。

“所以，是什么问题？”汉尼拔面无表情。

威尔把手伸进衣袋里，里面的东西被分别用两只手拿住，展示在汉尼拔眼前。医生大概猜到这两件东西都是药了。

“今天晚上到俱乐部来，汉尼拔，这是一场游戏，”威尔笑着说，“我左手里有两颗唑吡坦，如果你参与游戏，我就吃掉它们。你是医生，你知道这是什么药。我个人经验是：深睡眠至少两个半小时。这期间你可以做任何事，而我不会有任何反抗。事后，我不会追究你任何责任。”

“你的右手呢？”汉尼拔微微皱眉，看着那支安瓿瓶不解。

“右手里的则是一支强效催情药，注射液。我打赌你会把我操烂的，”威尔惊讶自己的谎撒得完全没有破绽，“你对我感兴趣，汉尼拔，但我就是没有办法在玩的时候把自己完全交出去，你不喜欢这一点。现在我给你这个机会，完全的，任何事。”

“这听起来像某种行为艺术，”汉尼拔了解了威尔的计谋，这确实很有新意，他觉得威尔的疯狂有些意思，“这不是你的风格，威尔，我说过的，说话之前想清楚，但你不像是没有准备好。到底是什么让你这么固执？”

“因为我想跟你亲近起来。不考虑其他的，拜托。我是傻瓜……”威尔语速很快，就像不堪忍受自己说的东西，“我能说的不多，你参与还是不参与？”

这番话后汉尼拔的思考时间比威尔预想的要多，但他知道答案是什么，那不过是一个再简单不过的答案，没有人能抗拒自己的好奇心，这是人性，尤其是这个人，“我会去的。”汉尼拔用平常的语气说道。

好奇心。莱克特医生，好奇心。

威尔把手上的东西收进口袋里，面色不改，“ _suurin_ ，八点到十二点，”他说道，“把你要用到的东西提前告诉俱乐部的人。”

他急匆匆离开了，不知道赶着去做什么。汉尼拔答应他不仅仅是因为这个游戏听起来有意思，而是因为他发现威尔对他心理的了解程度有些超乎寻常，威尔很肯定他会答应，就好像很肯定自己一定会好好穿西装和马甲，打领带是一个意思。

得好好考虑考虑今晚上的创作了。

~*~

对于今天晚上要发生的事情，威尔知道自己需要一些准备，但是他决定不像往常那样做的那么充足。与以往不同的是，他决定穿着自己的上衣，还有裤子，甚至内裤，他觉得由汉尼拔来做这件事更有意思。这一次他可以这样。他把一支细长的润滑液注射剂慢慢塞进已经灌肠过的屁股里，然后把润滑液推进深处，丢掉剩下的空管子。

字面意义上的饥饿和干渴帮助他保持着理智，这一微妙的身体感觉让他的脑子介于恍惚和清醒之间，但这一切很快就会结束了。威尔扯出一个笑容。

这很公平，汉尼拔冒的险是他不知道那份药的效用，而威尔则对接下来几个小时发生的任何事情都没有反手之力，这么看他冒的风险要比汉尼拔的高多了，然而，威尔满意地想，他欺骗了汉尼拔那份药的真正效果。他才是赢家。

桌子上摆着的那两份药物，似乎在发出某种恶魔般的低语，威尔盯着它们一阵子，而汉尼拔打开门的时候才把他的神给唤回来，他们面面相觑了几秒钟，然后汉尼拔朝着他走了过来，二人都知道目标是桌子上的 ** **药**** 。

“安眠药起效的时间恐怕长一点，所以我先吃掉我的份，”威尔拿起那包塑料袋，把里面的两片药倒在手心里，“或者，以示尊敬。”语气却略显轻浮。

威尔拿起玻璃杯，兑着水把两片药冲服下去，还伸出舌头证明自己确实把药吞了下去，没有耍花招，虽然这么做大可不必，因为他没有理由欺骗汉尼拔：在汉尼拔的视角来看，理应如此。

“你的环节，”威尔坐在床上，注视着对方，等待，“你知道怎么操作吧，医生？”

“当然。”汉尼拔拿起那个注射器，撕开塑封包装，他又捏起那个小小的安瓿瓶，分析起它究竟是什么物质，安瓿瓶因为不方便现在已经不流行了，就算要使用也会做成易开式安瓿，但这款药物还是使用了这种封装方式。

瓶身附近有一行写着ST-13，汉尼拔从来没有听说过，这像是某种地下流通的肮脏药物，将这东西注射进自己的身体恐怕挺冒险的，“你想我这个门外汉来帮你吗？”威尔催促道。

“我想我更专业。”汉尼拔偏了一下头说道。

汉尼拔的衬衫太合身了，当他把袖子卷到大臂的时候，箍紧了他的手臂肌肉。看着医生掰开瓶子，然后吸出透明的药液，挤出一些多余的空气和液体，他将针头扎进自己的手臂的那一刻，威尔着迷地注视着，感觉那些通过针孔注射进去的液体几乎是像金粒一样发光。不是钻石，是金子，柔和又明亮。

医生注射完成，他叠起几次手臂加压止血，放下了注射器，习惯性地折断了针管，以免被某些瘾君子捡去二次利用。他看向威尔，“在我们的药各自起效之前，你想做些什么吗？”不知道为什么，汉尼拔好奇威尔的打算。

“你会做吗？”威尔有些自嘲地问。

“说说看。”汉尼拔把自己的袖子拉回去。

“你愿意吻我吗？”

这要求没有那么让人意外，但也足以让汉尼拔愣一愣，光是这一愣神就足以回答很多东西。威尔早知道他的反应，没什么遗憾地仰头向后倒下去，“没关系，”他唯一赤着的双足踮在地板上，“我要好好睡一觉，医生，等一切结束的时候叫我起来。”

汉尼拔在他旁边找了块位置坐下，这种暴风雨前的宁静意外使二人安心，“ _等一切结束的时候。_ ”意外的是，医生在他闭上眼睛时亲吻他的眉毛。非常地，威尔不想当这是药物的前期效果。

****

**TBC**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 感谢你的喜爱和支持！


	6. 节日特供

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 在36小时内紧急爆肝完成的色情小短篇。  
> 时间线大概在4/5章之间，但是和原文有一点点的平行世界感，阅读时不要当成本篇就没关系啦。
> 
> 有抹布威尔注意。

****番外篇 节日特供** **

****

~*~

12月24日，平安夜。气温早就降到负数，天空和地面全都白的像一张纸，睁大眼睛也只能看见外面林地的一小些深色的树叶和枝干，过分抽象。几百年没过圣诞节了，威尔看着窗户外面飞扬的白色雪花发呆。他记不起来上一次过圣诞节是什么时候。几只鸟从树枝上飞起离开，威尔往壁炉里丢了一根柴。

柴火温暖地照亮了双手，狗狗们全部趴伏在自己的脚边，在壁炉前排坐，眯着眼睛休息。荒郊野外，格雷厄姆陋居就像一颗飞行棋中被丢出去棋盘的骰子，尴尬地扎在雪地里，在这样的地方，根本嗅不到哪怕一点点的圣诞气息。

上一次圣诞？也许是父亲在世的最后一年？

威尔把自己蜷缩在堆了两个靠垫的单人沙发里，狭窄拥挤的感觉让他昏昏欲睡。现在他要好好休息一下，因为和去年一样，今年的圣诞恐怕也要在俱乐部度过了。这是愉快的加班。酒精、毒品、烟草、音响、和肉体，一场无家可归变态们的滥交派对，当然对他这样的边缘人士来说，基本上和平常上班并无二致，不过气氛要更欢快一点。

去年他没有见到汉尼拔，这也挺合理的，毕竟像汉尼拔·莱克特医生这样的名流，在这样特别的日子应该有自己的安排。这倒有一些遗憾，要是再早一些用上那些药，也许他能和医生拥有一个美妙的圣诞，喝杯酒或者来一发之类的。

算了，无论如何，至少他要跟自己喝一杯，或者给狗狗们采购一些圣诞特供的零食，比如去年买过的圣诞树造型的磨牙棒，还有可爱的圣诞领结。

打定主意，威尔决定去超市一趟。

便利店肯定都不开门了，城区大一点的超市在六点前可能还会营业，威尔看了一眼表，将近四点，他还有一些时间，动作快点就来得及。

他拿上车钥匙出门，温斯顿跟了上来，他并没有阻止这只小狗主动跟从他上车。只有温斯顿可以上车，因为实践证明只有它从未在车座上撒野，并且不会因为他离开车内而躁动不安。

“OK，乖小狗，让我们出发吧！”威尔按了一下车喇叭，对温斯顿笑了一下，小狗发出回应了一声高亢的叫吠。

~*~

完全不懂各类食材差别的威尔在琳琅满目的肉类冰柜前不知道拿起了多少盘看起来几乎一样的肉类切片，他 _完全_ 不知道不同产地不同品种的牛肉居然有这样巨大的价格差别，并且他不确定这种价格差异的背后究竟有多少实际差异。

一个人和一群狗烤火鸡好像也没有必要……威尔从那些光秃秃的全鸡上收回视线。他随便拿了两盘看起来新鲜的便宜牛肉，又拿了一盘切好的鸡肉丁放进购物车里，然后决定去蔬菜水果区找点配菜做沙拉。

菠菜。胡萝卜。紫甘蓝。“威尔？”

虽然这很好笑，但确实声音是从这颗紫甘蓝的附近传过来的，威尔抬起眼睛去看那套风衣上的脸孔，“莱克特医生……”威尔战战兢兢地把那颗紫甘蓝放进购物车，“很意外。”

“你在采购圣诞物资。一人份的肉品和蔬菜，还有几根宠物磨牙棒，很实用主义，除了那个铃铛项圈，”汉尼拔似乎并不忌讳说穿，“一个人的圣诞节？”

“孤单圣诞节，对，”威尔耸了耸肩，打量汉尼拔手里的拿两袋香料和正拿在手里的一个新鲜柠檬，“你也？”

“不，”汉尼拔对威尔漫不经心的攀谈感到些许好笑，“今天晚上我有一个晚宴。临时加了两个菜品，缺少了一些材料。”

“我跟狗狗们一起过圣诞。”威尔小幅度摇头。

汉尼拔从他的表情里看出了一些失望，也许眼下威尔正在内心安慰自己“有一群狗的陪伴也不错”，然而这的确只是一种安慰，只是安慰，此外什么都不是，“今晚别去俱乐部，他们今晚的派对内容对你来说过火了，”汉尼拔好心提醒，“就在家里过平安夜吧，看看电视，或者和你的小狗玩。”

“据我所知你并非这么好心肠的人，我们甚至不是朋友。这是什么圣诞节才有的特殊待遇吗？”威尔哼了一声。

“没错。现在我是莱克特医生，而是格雷厄姆先生，我们只偶然见过一面，”汉尼拔直接地承认，“你好，威尔，圣诞快乐。”

威尔微笑然后在心里把这混蛋的每一个器官都咒骂了一遍，他爸可没教育他多少社交礼仪，他妈就更不可能教育他，但这种友好他还是知道要表现的，“圣诞快乐，”威尔快速而冷酷地说道，“谢谢你的提醒，但我不会在家孤独地过平安夜的。”

“这取决于你。”汉尼拔满不在乎地放下一颗看起来不够新鲜的柠檬，拿起一颗看了看，闻过之后似乎中意。

他准备离开这里了，否则他可能不能按时完成晚宴的预定菜品，威尔这时候对他说道：“你可以和 _你的小狗_ 玩。”

医生假装自己没有会意：“我没有养宠物。”

该死的，威尔都不知道自己是怎么站稳在原地而不快点逃跑的，刚刚他是不是把自己所剩无几的颜面全都丢光了？是的，心里的羞耻感在复述这一事实。他就是一个傻瓜，还偏偏碰上汉尼拔这样残酷的男人。自讨苦吃。

~*~

当晚威尔走进后台才知道汉尼拔说的“过火”意味着什么，也许对于汉尼拔来说这个单词是得体的，但是对于威尔这样的人才不会只用“过火”来形容。威尔和像威尔的这群人会说：下流、淫荡、变态等等，而正常人会说恶心。

一个裸体是变态，三个裸体是下流，十个裸体是变态，如果是一群人，便让人觉得麻木，甚至还有歇斯底里的气氛，就像是某种游行示威似的。这是一个裸体派对，无论是威尔这样的工作人员还是顾客，没有人穿衣服，一些调教用品和个人情趣除外，即便是这样，性器官仍然要裸露在外。

威尔反正习惯了上班的时候赤身裸体，不过一次性看到这么多裸体没有下限地到处性交，就像什么发情期的牲畜凑在一间屋子里，确实让他感觉有一些不妙。他需要更加润滑和扩张自己才行，今天的客人会很疯狂，脾气不怎么好。

俱乐部给他们配发了圣诞节的服装，并不都一样，但是基本上都是典型的圣诞配色和元素构成的情趣服装，威尔分到的这套衣服有点像比基尼，T字内裤是深红色的，有一个小袋子包起阴囊，上身的内衣有没有没什么意义，胸部是镂空的，还有一圈白色细绒毛，后背有一个大蝴蝶结。和其他的人相比威尔的这套似乎太色情了，阿拉娜的是绿底黄格纹的超短裙和露乳的水手服。

每人都有鹿角和铃铛项圈，项圈上还有一个环可以挂东西。威尔用这幅发箍把自己的卷发压下去一些，在心里暗暗想自己的脑袋是不是比别人都大，为什么他觉得这么夹脑袋。他和阿拉娜互相给对方扣上项圈的环扣。威尔有些笨拙地调整自己的头上不太舒服的发箍，“这很适合你，”女人由衷赞赏道，“我是指鹿角。”

“尽管我觉得我脑袋要被夹断了，”威尔翻了个白眼，“不过，谢了，阿拉娜。”

威尔有预感自己今天会累死累活一晚上，就算他再怎么不讨人喜欢，至少那些人得给自己的鸡巴找个好去处。

在镂空内衣下乳环根本没有任何遮盖，阴茎也从T字内裤的勉强笼络下掉了出来。威尔清了清嗓子，他今晚负责配送酒水，如有必要，配送一个屁股。这些都无所谓。

俱乐部的男男女女已经进入状态，尖叫、呻吟、摇滚、电子音，绿色镭射灯下的肉体，调制成一杯怪味鸡尾酒，威尔从人群里穿过去，把端着的盘子里酒杯挨个放在桌子上，身后有客人拍了一下他的屁股，询问他的价格。

“内射五十一次，戴不戴套一个价。”早些时候威尔就懒得一一列举其他项目的价格了，反正基本上没有人会选择其他的项目，与其浪费口水不如直接挑重点。

客人似乎很惊讶于威尔的廉价，毕竟他以为这是因圣诞节上浮的价格，事实上威尔懒得去纠结这些，平时也是这个价，“私活俱乐部不抽成。”威尔随便地解释。

“他们说你脾气很大，”客人说，“确实如此。”

“别听他们说，自己试试。”威尔挑衅地哼哼。

然后他又为自己的挑衅付出了代价。客人当着其他人的面把他勃起的大老二硬挺进了他的身体里，威尔脸被按在酒桌上，打翻了一杯还没来得及喝的啤酒，沾湿了他的一边头发和脸颊，酒味在他的鼻腔里肆虐，大老二在他屁股里一下下有力地插着，但他发不出什么声音，只希望这家伙能快一点完事。

不过出于谨慎，客人使用了安全套，让威尔稍微减少了一些清理自己的时间成本，快速的几下抽插之后，客人拔了出来，然后把一枚五十面额的代币放在他的眼前，“谢谢你，先生。”威尔把代币摸在手里，然后用手臂把自己支起来。

威尔一边拿起盘子，一边把代币扣在自己项圈上的环上。多好的设计。男人有一些跌跌撞撞地离开，但他没走远就被另一个人拉住了，“五十刀？”那个人问。

“五十刀。”威尔点了一下头，然后一个一样的代币被扣在他的脖子的项圈上，那男人看起来很饥渴。

他掰开威尔的屁股插了进去，快速地抽动起来，威尔的上身没有着力点，好在很快客人拉住了他的手臂，也许是他被越操越往前挪的缘故，这回这个客人没那么好心戴套。他应该戴的。虽然都是一个价但……威尔感觉自己的一个乳环被胡乱拉扯着，痛远大于了快感。

痛觉让威尔收紧了腔道，“夹得好紧，真是——”客人猛地插了几下便射在了里面，还在臀部拍了拍。

连续被两个人操了之后威尔有一些疲倦，大家都是裸体，连脱裤子的时间都省了。威尔偷着恶狠狠啐了一口，把自己湿掉的头发甩了甩，然后抹掉眼角的酒液，继续往吧台走去。他在吧台把两个五十的代币换成了一百的，然后等待一份新的配送订单。

又是一份送到卡座区的，威尔回忆了一下58号酒桌的位置，总觉得俱乐部的人开始变多了，但愿他们别把自己的酒水打翻，虽然他不赔，但是他有得重新送一次。拜托！他想早点结束工作回家跟狗狗们一起睡一觉。

威尔在到达58号桌时，视线有意避开一对正在交媾的人，有个客人似乎觉得他的羞涩很可爱，握住他的腰就把他拢了过来，“小母鹿，可以两个人一起操你吗？”出口成脏。

“抱歉，先生，我不提供这类额外服务，”威尔感觉到腰上的手摸到了臀缝中间，揉弄着肉穴的边缘，似乎马上要伸进去一根手指，“单人，一次五十。刚刚有人射在里面还没清理。”

“肮脏又贫弱的小穴。”客人的一根手指伸进去，拽着把他的屁股拖过来，侮辱让威尔有一些面红耳赤。

客人要他背对着坐在老二上自己动，于是威尔也只能照做，他慢慢干自己，客人的一只手在胸部胡乱地抚摸，另一只手还在和旁边的朋友干杯，杯中的酒水在碰撞时溅到威尔身上，冰凉得一时以为是开水烫人。

或许是威尔的动作太生疏和机械，没多久客人就不耐烦地把他摔在了桌子上，像第一个客人那样用后背式操他，威尔用手臂盖住自己的脸，又枕着手臂，纯粹是因为累。忽然客人把调过的白兰地倒在了自己的背上，威尔抖擞一下，酒水顺着脊梁的凹陷流到后脑勺和肩窝里。

很快客人也射在了里面，总算又完成了一单，希望酒保那的订单没有堆积如山，威尔想起身离开，一枚代币被塞进了他的肉穴里，威尔吓了一跳，还好代币上为了扣上项圈的圆环还在外面，“先生，这是额外服务。”他有些生气地说道。

“那就是呗！”客人满不在乎，“反正我给了你一百块。”

威尔有些难堪地伸手去取出那枚代币，拉住小圆环，很轻易就取了出来。那确实是一枚一百面值的，他深呼吸，把它扣在项圈上，“谢谢你，先生。”威尔拿上托盘走人。

在配送订单的往来中，源源不断有客人为威尔扣上代币，以至于他不得不为了方便换了一枚五百面值的代币，中途威尔还回了一趟隔间，将身体里的精液做一次清理。

他好玩似的数脖子上的代币，一枚五百，一枚一百，一枚五十，就三枚还翻来覆去无聊一样数了好几次。也许他应该收拾东西提前下班了，因为后穴早已经不堪蹂躏，四肢也疲劳得不行。威尔取下发箍休息，看了看自己没射过的可怜鸡巴。

就在威尔准备把自己身上的东西都卸下来的时候，他的门被敲响了，他起身去开门，“妮可，有什么事？”威尔询问这个尤其年轻的女孩。

“ _Sanat房有人在等你。_ ”女孩带了个话就走了。

威尔不记得自己有预约，但是出于好奇，他决定还是去看看情况为好，“什么人……”他顺手拿上了桌子上的鹿角发箍。

~*~

真不知道该说是梦想实现还是什么，当威尔看到房间里拿着马鞭坐在单人沙发上的汉尼拔时，他非常后悔自己没有把自己打扮得更色情一点，不对——为什么汉尼拔在这里？

他呆呆站在原地，汉尼拔似乎乐意解答他的疑惑，“临时加的菜品。”他说。

“我准备下班了。”虽然嘴上这么说，但双脚却不由自主走近汉尼拔。

“跪下。”

似乎汉尼拔并不准备跟他废话，他用鞭子指了一下脚边的一个位置。尽管如此，威尔还是跪在了汉尼拔跟前，就好像自己早已习惯做这件事。他悄悄咽下一口唾沫，不知道主人接下来要对自己做什么。

马鞭头重重落在他的胸部，留下一个绯红的印记，威尔差点想要躲开，因为这一鞭又痛又无情，他咬着牙继续挨了一鞭子，这一次在另一边乳头，仅仅两道鞭子，他的双乳便红肿挺立起来，金属乳夹在灯下反射出淫靡的光辉。

“圣诞驯鹿的铃铛在哪里？”汉尼拔冷酷地质问他，“你没有戴，还是取下来了？”

“我没有得到铃铛，先生。”威尔诚实地说道。

“你不能没有铃铛。”

“是的，先生。”

汉尼拔会心一笑，从一边的桌子上拿起一个圣诞铃铛，金黄色的铃铛看起来很新，红色的丝绒蝴蝶结与绿色的假冬青叶惯例地装饰着，整个的大小和钥匙挂件差不多，他摇了一下，发出清脆的响声。

“你的项圈一会要挂牵引绳，”汉尼拔告诉他，“所以铃铛只能挂在胸部了。”

威尔没有反抗，虽然当沉甸甸的铃铛挂在乳环上时，乳头的下坠感让他有些难受，还有些痛，但他觉得这在汉尼拔的手中变得意外地刺激，“谢谢你，先生，我喜欢它们。”威尔鼓励道。

完成装饰，汉尼拔把两个铃铛都分别拨弄了一下，满意地用眼神看了看威尔，“现在背对着我趴下，”他用手抚摸了威尔的脸颊，“你的小穴怎么样？”

恐怕不怎么样。威尔没有说出口，只是红着脸转过身去趴下来，撅起屁股，汉尼拔的两根手指不打招呼就插了进去，“都已经这么松了？”他故意说。

“抱歉，先生。”威尔的肉穴被手指粗略地试了两下。

一个小的金属肛塞轻松地塞了进去，外端还有一截短短的鹿尾巴，威尔觉得有些意外，因为他现在并不需要肛塞来扩张，尤其它还挺小的。

“跪好。”汉尼拔站起来，马鞭在威尔的臀部和背心分别重重落下一击，促使威尔迅速反应。

男人手里的褐色牵引绳系扣在那个扣代币的小圆环上，他注意到了那上面的数字，“六百五十刀，威尔，你今晚上接了不少私活，”汉尼拔试着拉了一下绳子，确认它扣好了，“难怪里面这么松。”

没等威尔回复，汉尼拔的命令下来了，“接下来，爬行，”威尔应声重新趴下，膝盖已经有一些轻微的痛了，“夹紧尾巴，威尔，否则你知道后果。”

“我会的，先生。”威尔说，收紧他的肌肉。

汉尼拔并没有将他带离房间，像之前那样将他展示给公众，只是让他在房间内爬行，不过这间套房比其他的都要大，宽敞的空间足以让威尔的爬行变得更久。胸部的铃铛随着爬行的摇晃一刻不停地发出响声，把乳头吊得又沉又凶，可威尔仍然需要夹紧那个小小的肛塞，以免身体反射性地松口把它掉下。

爬行让膝盖越来越痛，逐渐习惯了乳头的垂坠感后，反而是膝盖和时不时被拉扯的脖子更难受一点，然而这也没那么糟，威尔能感觉到下体在这种凌辱里逐渐开始抬头，胸部也开始舒服起来。

脖子被狠狠扯了一下，威尔才发现自己没跟上汉尼拔走路的速度，他太累了，而且夹紧屁股时不能走得太快，不过Dom才不会体谅他的难处。马鞭在他的脖子后侧方打了一次，威尔疼得叫了一声，然后又在他肩膀上打了一下，又是一下，继续往下是脊梁和臀沟。汉尼拔打得越来越重，威尔也越来越难忍耐，一不小心，屁股里的肛塞就滑落了出来。

“对不起……”威尔突然被抓住头发，汉尼拔的眼睛发红，直勾勾地看着他，就像一只凶恶的头狼。

“请你脸朝墙壁站好。”汉尼拔把他甩开，松开了牵引绳但却没有解下来。

威尔老老实实照做，不然他还能怎么办？说他不干了然后走人？他看着粗糙的墙壁涂面发呆，心里琢磨这是什么特殊的装修材料，简直像把沙子和石子混在了油漆里。身后的手取下了他的铃铛。

他忽然被压在墙壁上，穴内被插进两根手指，扒开一个小孔，然后阴茎便插了进去，身体内部被撑得很大，威尔被捂住嘴，脑袋向后仰去。

汉尼拔把他死死压在墙壁上干，冲得很重，自己的乳头和阴茎被粗糙墙壁磨得发痛也不管，这真的很痛，威尔掉了两滴眼泪出来，流过汉尼拔的手指缝隙，没引起注意。乳头被残忍地摩擦着，金属乳环发出咯咯声，阴茎则完全只剩下疼痛，然而前列腺却被撞得爽上天，威尔咒骂着，被快感和痛觉挟持。

宽厚的手掌意料之外的柔软，威尔能嗅到一丝苦涩的皮革味，也许是刚刚马鞭的气味，微张的嘴被他的手盖住，热气在逼仄空间里凝结。威尔用身体绞紧汉尼拔的阴茎，兴奋得浑身发抖，他动起坏心思，在最靠近嘴的手指节上狠狠咬了下去。

疼痛并未惊吓到汉尼拔，反而让他的动作更重，“威尔……”他的声音低沉，像从地狱里传来的。脸上将脸与墙壁隔开的手改成了压制，鬓角被压在墙壁上，和胸部一起接受惩罚，威尔差不多如愿以偿地被更粗暴地对待了。对咬人小狗就该这样狠心教育。

过了一会，威尔简直要真的哭出来时，汉尼拔停下了，阴茎离开了屁股，威尔也从和墙壁亲密接触里脱离。他不知道怎么回事，汉尼拔还没有射。

“好好吸。”耳边汉尼拔命令着他，威尔调整呼吸，使劲点了点头。他希望如果自己成功取悦主人的话，主人可以给予一些奖励。他需要高潮。

他跪在两腿之间，含住Dom的阴茎头部，像舔棒棒糖一样不厌其烦地舔着，配合着吸吮的动作，让Dom发出满意的叹息。威尔现在对自己的深喉技术仍然很没信心，但他觉得汉尼拔应该就在高潮的边缘，不需要给他深喉也没关系。

在他含着一截阴茎吞吐时，汉尼拔射在他的嘴里，他不得不用舌头裹住那些精液，以免它被咽下去。威尔单纯地拉了一个笑，对自己的表现可以说是相当满意，尤其他看到汉尼拔嘴角上扬的微妙弧度更这么确定了。他记得的，平常他板着脸就像每一个人都在惹他生气似的。

汉尼拔捏住他的下巴，迫使他张开嘴，手指伸进嘴里搅拌着，威尔呜咽着任由他作乱，尽管精液被弄的充满口腔，“你非常越矩。”手指伸进深处，威尔忍不住要干呕，他抓住汉尼拔的裤脚挣扎，就像从水里打捞上来的鱼，不久汉尼拔才拿出他的手指，在威尔脸颊上擦干。

一枚两百的代币在自己的注视下挂到了脖子上，这仅仅是是小费，包间的费用在抽成后会打到自己的银行卡里，“对不起，主人……”威尔无法直言他还没有射精这点，可Dom的做法意味着这场交易结束了。

毫不在意的汉尼拔收拾自己，依次将西裤和马甲重新穿好，就好像他全然不顾瘫坐在地上的男人，“你不应该说谢谢吗？”汉尼拔在威尔面前半蹲下来。

威尔的话哽在喉咙里，比起钱、工作，甚至高潮，他现在比较想狠狠揍汉尼拔一顿：把他摁在地上掐死，在他死前坐在他鸡巴上把自己干到高潮。操他的。

没有得到什么明显反应的汉尼拔站起身，似乎是觉得很无趣一般。他扣好两粒西装扣子，皮鞋跟脆响节奏稳定地离开。威尔在他走之后又冷静了一会才按下清洁铃开关，惯例地整理好自己的东西，然后离开。

无心之作。

男人从后门走，避开裸体派队上粗鲁的人们，他钻进漆黑的宾利车里，并未急着启动车辆，他借着路灯、商店橱窗和路边LED招牌的光，仔细看了看无名指上的咬痕。紫红色，横贯前后，用手摁压时还露出一点血。坏，非常坏。

汉尼拔摩挲着手指的咬痕，看着橱窗里的金光闪闪的圣母玛利亚假人模型发出一声笑。

雪花仍然在飞舞，车轮在厚厚雪地里碾过，成为空旷马路上唯一的声响，有的人在温暖的壁炉旁入呼呼入睡而有的人在寒冷冬夜的巷尾里永远安息，饥饿与餍足，下流与优雅，孤独与陪伴，拘束与自由，贫穷与富有，青春与衰老，……红灯把车停住了。

雨刷不知疲倦地扫去白色的雪花。

圣诞快乐，“威尔。”他说。

**END**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas！！！^3^


	7. 赏味限期

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 魔力之夜。
> 
> 我这同一个梗二次利用的坏习惯啊……

****第六章 赏味限期** **

****

~*~

曾经，威尔偶尔会质疑自己，在与汉尼拔的恋情上是否太过于着急、缺乏耐心，烧得太快的爱火会不会熄灭得一样快？如果有一天他不爱汉尼拔了呢？就算药是有时效性的，威尔也不能肯定自己到底该如何收场，但发生的种种事情却无一例外指出了他的迟疑毫无必要。

太可笑了，这根本不是谨慎、稳重或者其他正面的积极作风，这是软弱、胆怯、自卑，是爱情的苦难，他才不是苦行僧。现在没问题了。

平常他吃一片，虽然说处方上医生只叫他一次吃半片，这次他吃了两片，说实话，他自从在俱乐部上班之后他睡的好多了，他便用不上这些药了，这些药还是上次去药房拿了之后剩下的。十多分钟，威尔的意识逐渐模糊了，他躺在床上偷偷看着汉尼拔在他逐渐入睡的这期间整理他准备使用的道具，多数是他看了要深吸一口气掂量掂量的，他不知道这些是否全都会被用上。

管不着了，汉尼拔身体里的药还要多久才会起效？又能维持多久呢？威尔唯一拿不稳的是这一点，至于汉尼拔要对他的身体做什么事情，他没有什么能够担忧的了，失去意识会让所有事都变得简单。

他和着饥饿感睡去，而汉尼拔将会得到餍足。

医生不需要看威尔也知道威尔已经进入了睡眠，他平稳深沉的呼吸正在逐渐契合深度睡眠所具有的频率，汉尼拔准备开始他的创作了。说到药，他确实感觉到下身兴奋的勃起，但与威尔说的“强效”好像又不太一样，这药不像是其他壮阳药那样强迫着他的阴茎勃起，而是……他感觉自己想要如此。

他确认桌子上摆放整齐的道具，让他回想起曾经在手术台上旁，手边的不锈钢工具盘。医生转过身看着威尔，他像一个小孩子一样微微蜷曲着背，甜美地安睡在这张简陋又草率的床上，矛盾的小东西。

****

仿佛故意一般，威尔穿着体面。这身衣服很新，一看就知道是刚买不久的，汉尼拔忽然在想，他需要给威尔买一些合适的衣物，好好装点一下这个家伙，明明很可爱，为什么不……等等，汉尼拔的手停在威尔的衣领口。他当自己是想多了。

好像是要借以疏散自己心中的怪异想法似的，汉尼拔解开威尔衣服的手有些粗鲁，几乎是在拉扯那些纽扣，这不符合他的行事方式。最后一粒扣子在他手指间作力，线断开，纽扣从指缝落下，他感到自己的呼吸在加快， _药，_ ** _ **是药**_** 。

他很少让自己处于被情欲操纵的状态，但是今天晚上看来是着了道了，汉尼拔苦笑一下，他早料想到威尔打的就是这种算盘。这下双方各退一步，威尔完全交出他对自己一切的控制权，而自己其实也一样。

汉尼拔解开自己的衬衫最上面的两颗扣子，缓解自己的热度，他把脸颊靠在威尔的脖子上，轻轻呼吸他身上混合着狗和香草香皂的味道，还有一丝针织物的毛糙气味。这个小母狗真的养了一群狗，汉尼拔想。

然后他咬了下去，没有控制自己的力气咬在了威尔光滑的脖子上，他尝到了血的味道，从虎牙的位置到达舌头的根部，苦涩而咸腥，而颈部脉搏的声音紧贴着自己的耳朵，甚至还有血液流动的声音，从心脏到穿梭到这里，充满激情。

他不是一只吸血鬼，但是很容易就想到了这一角色，威尔沉睡着的样子太纯洁，太沉静，不像他认识的那个淫荡又欲求不满的家伙，看起来更像是一幅古典主义油画里的角色，或者雕像。帕特洛克洛斯。《俄涅拉俄斯扶起帕特洛克洛斯的身体》。

一种愉悦冲上他的脑子，他想好好宠爱这个家伙，以他自己的至高的方式。他的舌尖舔掉伤口溢出来的血液，空闲的手解开威尔裤子的拉链，随便拉下大腿就丢到一边，现在他顾不了那么多。威尔故意以这幅收拾过的模样把自己交给他，仿佛就是在故作高雅，却很有效果，将他从衣物里剥离出来的感觉仿佛在侵犯一位纯洁的圣徒。他把内裤最后拉下来，没有勃起的阴茎太正经，破坏纯洁之物的快乐正中自己下怀。

不过乳环还好好佩戴着，汉尼拔不会忘记这个的，他笑了一下，现在好戏才开场。他仔细观察着这具身体，肩膀上小小的雀斑、桃红色的乳头、皮下圆润的肋骨、跳动的心脏，这些现在是属于他的，在接下来的一段时间里，也是属于他的，他甚至想，未来、永远都会是他的——占有它。

汉尼拔把手穿过威尔的腰部，将这具软塌塌的身体拢起来，像抱住一个大型洋娃娃一似的，另一只手从膝盖下面抬起他，由于这具身体已经没有什么意识，抱起来的重量比清醒时会重很多，汉尼拔把他头朝床尾放下，小家伙没精打采地撇着脑袋，没有要醒过来的迹象。

他从一边拿起拘束带，原本他准备的构图不适用了，汉尼拔却不遗憾，因为他知道原本的想法完全是二流之作，庸俗不堪，丢掉这种东西根本不遗憾。汉尼拔把威尔的手腕分别扣上皮带环，皮带内侧又绒毛，不会弄伤Sub，外圈的金属环则附带着一个可以穿过绳子的小圈，他继续给腿部施加拘束，但他用的是拘束带，以将威尔右腿折叠束缚，但另一条腿保留着原样。

安眠药可能有一定的降低性欲的作用，不过一个沉睡中的人恐怕也很难有什么感受，他把手指插进威尔的小穴里，很轻松，有过润滑，淫荡本性不改，于是他干脆一口气伸进了三根指头，里面有些肌肉性的反射收缩，没有清醒时那么强烈，但还是有一定程度。手指操的越来越顺利，威尔的喉咙里发出一丝丝断断续续的模糊的呻吟，他还在睡，是不是想翻个身呢？

桌子上有一条串珠，这次是普通的串珠了，大小合适，长度有却点长，不过威尔没法把自己的些许抵触反馈给汉尼拔，“你不知道自己的屁股要吃那么多颗糖果，不是吗？”他嘟哝着开始塞入串珠，“它们是硬糖，尝起来甜蜜吗？”

一颗接着一颗没有停息地往威尔的小穴钻入，穴口随着呼吸蠕动着，却也因为含入这些串珠而翕张，汉尼拔用另一只手揉动着威尔的乳头，争取让它挺立得更高，两边都得到了适当的安慰。串珠的长度在逐渐减短，威尔的反应也变得丰富起来，他就像在做一个噩梦，想要挪动自己的下肢，却被拘束和汉尼拔的手压制。

最后一颗珠子也被送进了穴内，只留下一个拉出用的圆环留在外面，他要等威尔清醒一些时再做。可爱极了，Dom想，然后将一边的裆部拘束准备好扣上威尔的下体。胯间穿过的拘束带拉紧，封住了会阴和阴囊，但是把阴茎和穴口留在了外面，两端则固定在腰间的固定带上，与威尔自己使用过的不一样的是，胯间的皮带铺满了硬海绵尖刺，想必当阴茎勃起的时候，会受到不少要命的折磨。

Dom盯着那副乳环好好思考了一番，它们虽然有趣，但似乎不太适合今夜，应该取下来，汉尼拔伸出手去把那副乳环拆下来，好好放在一边的柜子上，然后两边都抚摸了一阵，不让它们放松下去。他拿了一个看着像吸乳器的装置，但比吸乳器细小精密些，似乎只能吸住顶端那一小颗果实。Dom之间的交流偶尔会创造出一些新潮的性玩具，这个便是其中之一。他把这个小玩意吸在威尔的一个乳头上，拧动螺栓抽走空气，让乳头充血了一阵子，然后拉下吸口上的小金属环，把勃起乳头的根部牢牢地固定住了。

来拥有一对更漂亮的乳头，亲爱的威尔，汉尼拔没有意识到自己的称谓有一些逾越，继续将这个乳头调教装置在另一边如法炮制一次。汉尼拔捏了捏这颗乳头，穿孔的痕迹被放大了，显得更加突出，最后他把曾经对威尔施用过的那副乳夹再一次用上，固定乳头的勃起。威尔浅浅皱着眉头，不知道是不是真的因为胸部的不适在做噩梦。

这时候男人开始感觉到一些更加明显的药物作用：耳朵和额头在发烫，嘴唇和舌头发干，呼吸都是热的，下体的反应则更明显，对比威尔才刚刚开始有点反应的阴茎，汉尼拔感觉自己正在经历一种强烈的欲望，这种欲望从他内心诞生，催促着他尽快释放——不仅仅是阴茎的释放。

所以他才讨厌壮阳药，他用不上且不说，这玩意迟早打乱他的计划，威胁他丢掉自己的自控力，汉尼拔气恼地把威尔的阴茎和自己的一起握在手里，飞快地撸动起来，威尔很快反应过来，慢慢勃起了，汉尼拔把一边威尔的手合在自己手掌的轮廓里，帮他抓住两根阴茎，在Sub的加入之后，汉尼拔很快放任自己射了，自己手里和威尔手里都沾有一些白色精液。这只是一个开端，随意解决更利于接下来的游戏时光。

汉尼拔修整了一下，凝视着安静睡眠中的威尔，他好像对此毫不知情，随便地让手掌里的精液揩在了腹部。如此沉静，如此乖巧，如此可爱，尽管缺少了威尔调皮又叛逆的笑容和话语，但是也具有难得一见的趣味。

食指指头找到心脏的位置，重重地按压下去，可爱的凹陷像是陨石砸在了地球表面，他想更用力一点，或者解剖，如果能穿过皮肤和肌肉，真正碰到这颗心，扑通、扑通，不停跳动，灵魂寄宿之处，这是一件多么美丽的事情？

“让我将成为你的灵魂核心。”

灼热的额头碰在手指移开的位置，他有些神魂颠倒。

尽快。汉尼拔攥住手里的链子。

~*~

他还记得自己的青年时期，尤其是在佛罗伦萨度过的那些日子。抬起脑袋，雇佣兵凉廊的高大拱顶之下，《俄涅拉俄斯扶起帕特洛克洛斯的身体》这件雕塑静静地站在时间的中央。

也许他应该把视线停驻在悲痛不已的俄涅拉俄斯国王身上，因为这才是艺术家着重雕塑的重点，事实上，这尊雕塑底座的高度也在刻意将观众的视线集中在俄涅拉俄斯的身体和面部，在他怀里的、刚刚死去的帕特洛克洛斯则脑袋后仰，难以被仔细观赏。然而，汉尼拔并不在乎这位国王，他后退了好几步，只为了看清楚帕特洛克洛斯的脸庞。

平静而柔睦，为自己忠诚的牺牲感到完整，即便被神明有失偏颇地对待，被乖张的命运诅咒，被敌人暗算，也保至死持着高贵的傲慢。

就像现在的威尔。

两只手臂上的皮带环被一根铁链拴在一起，固定在台下的弯钩处，将手肘拉到了耳朵后面，胸廓的起伏被亲密地展示出来，威尔的脑袋没有得到支撑，支在脖颈的只有背后肩胛骨处的三角形软架，同样地，软架的面积没有支撑到腰部，但被折叠束缚的右腿与天花板上的一个移动支架通过两条尼龙绳相连接，建立了微妙的平衡。左腿是这具身体最自由的部分，只有一个医疗支架将左边大腿水平支起。

当汉尼拔观察着威尔呼吸时腹部的拉伸时，才发现它右侧奇怪的缝合疤痕，位置几乎是在他的肚脐旁边，不规整，长度在七八厘米之间，愈合至少三年了。这是一个刺伤的缝合疤痕。汉尼拔抚摸着那个疤痕，想知道它是怎么来的。更多地，自己是否 _有荣幸留下一个永久的痕迹_ ？以后再谈。

汉尼拔记得那尊雕塑中帕特洛克洛斯倒向后面的脑袋和光洁的脖颈，明明这份死亡与欲望无关。他握住威尔的脖子，来回地抚摸喉管和喉结的形状，俯下身亲吻他留下咬痕的位置，用拇指捏住下巴，掰开威尔的嘴，双唇分开的一瞬间，唾液从牙齿和口腔之间黏腻开，他能想象到现在里面的舒适。

这药比他预想的更加奇怪，持续时间也比预想的长，往往这类药物代谢很快，但是汉尼拔能感觉到这份欲望并未随着时间减少，反而越来越满，越来越热。

欲望在耳语，叫他赶紧给自己勃起的阴茎找一个宣泄的地方，叫他抓紧时间占有这具身体的每一部分，如果他不这么做，他就是一无所有。因为毋庸置疑， _威尔·格雷厄姆是他的一切。_

毋庸置疑，也不容置疑。

威尔如果知道自己的喉咙被当成飞机杯使用的话，他可能会有一点恼羞成怒。多亏了市面上安眠药成分多多少少的肌肉松弛和镇静作用，原本剧烈的咽反应几乎没有了，上颌也因为后倾的姿势无法接触到，柔软的舌根和喉咙一起挤压着阴茎的头部，刺激着他更快地戳插，从中索取变态的乐趣。

精液射进他的喉咙里，唯一的遗憾是吸吮的动作在无意识的情况下可不好做，汉尼拔把自己的阴茎拉出来，对方的脑袋向一旁倒下，更像是原本雕塑中的角度了，而尽管睡着，威尔也因为这番戏弄而轻轻咳嗽了两下。

他瞥了一眼威尔的阴茎，还是那副样子，这要是在平常，急匆匆就射了两回的可是这家伙才对。在威尔醒来之前他应该帮帮威尔，考虑到安眠药的成分，也许他应该用更加激烈的做法来帮助这根阴茎勃起。某些实验性的、具有争议的方法，对于原本的威尔来说，无法接受的方法，或者留到以后——

是的，他们还会有不少“以后”，耐心一点。汉尼拔提醒自己不要操之过急，他今晚有一点异常，似乎有些缺乏耐心。

时间过去了一个半小时，唑吡坦的半衰期是两个小时左右，根据威尔自己的经验也差不多是这个时间，不出意外再过一会他就能够叫醒威尔了，他脑海里有一些叫醒威尔的特殊方式，他应该动哪一种呢？综合得到一个答案。

~*~

短暂的梦境之中，威尔穿过了一重又一重的迷雾，时而寒冷，时而火热，他在黑暗之中彷徨着，脚下踩着的像冬夜里的水泥马路，冰凉刺骨，雾气却滚烫得像场火灾。

越是往前走，虚实不分的感觉就越是明显，周围好像存在一些家具，又好像什么都没有，四肢像被割开了又像被扭成一团，只有一颗心还在跳动。奇怪的感觉在喉咙和胃部辗转来回，他以为自己被什么堵住了喉咙，直到一阵强烈的刺痛感从下身传来，意识才开始从梦境里脱出。

他还有一些恍惚，努力回忆着自己睡着之前在做什么，视线有一点模糊，威尔下意识想用手擦擦眼睛，但是却发现自己的手臂好像被捆在脑袋后面，根本动弹不了，在他疑惑的下一秒，下体的刺痛又一次将他的恍惚驱逐了一部分，仍然看不清究竟是什么东西在折磨自己。

嗓子不太舒服，很奇怪，威尔想开口说些什么，但首先他只是干呕着，咳嗽，有一些液体回流到他的嘴里，随着咳嗽的力度掉在他的下巴和嘴角，但脑袋悬空着，这下反而让他更难受了，“呃……汉尼拔？”他回过视线。

精液被口水稀释交融，如果不是姿势抑制了他的呕吐，也许他可能会把这些干呕出来也说不定，汉尼拔走过去托起他的后脑勺，观察着他的表情，显得有些入迷，“感觉好吗？”他在威尔颧骨的最高处飞快地吻了一下。

“你呢？”威尔有一些脱力，说话断断续续，顺便，他觉得自己的手心有些黏黏糊糊的，恐怕是那样，“我真好奇……呼，感觉……我有没有少一条腿？”

“时间不够，亲爱的，”汉尼拔的表情变了一下，放下了托住他脑袋的手，“也许下次。”

威尔觉得自己的玩笑好像开得有一点不合适，不过他忽略了，把视线飘到自己身体上的束缚上，各部分的感觉都是新奇的，虽然乳夹的体验已经有过一次，但是这次还有一副乳头拘束环，保持着他乳头的挺立状态。

察觉到威尔的观察，像是一位独立餐厅的主厨似的，汉尼拔为他的菜品做出了合理而优雅的解说，“如你所见，在使用吸奶器将乳头充血之后，拘束环固定了形状，”他用力捏了一下乳夹，让Sub痛得尖叫一声，“乳夹则维持挺立的状态。”威尔咬住嘴唇，非常怀疑自己的乳头在之后会在一段时间里变得畸形。

如果能亲自体验这个流程也许更好，威尔在心里想，“我屁股里的是什么？”他接着问。

“肛门串珠，”汉尼拔普通地回答，对威尔马上表现出的轻视加了一句补充，“一长串。”

“怪不得感觉这么满……”威尔收紧了一下臀部，珠子在里面位移蠕动了，“那我的鸡巴怎么了？”

粗鲁直接的用词让医生抿了一下嘴，“非常初级的金属尿道塞，考虑到你过少的调教历史，尺寸很小，但是接通了电源。”他刚说完，威尔的话就忙不迭接上去了。

“我还想你会……做得更糟糕一点。”威尔真的很不喜欢脑袋后仰的感觉，导致得他气很短，话说不完整，这种刻意的半窒息感不知道是不是汉尼拔规划的一部分。

他的挑衅带来了不少后果，电流重新开始刺激他的龟头只是一方面，威尔呃呃呜呜地骂出一句脏话。看来那个小金属塞确实非常初级，很短很细，只是挂在尿道口，刺痛也只停留在头部的一块区域，而没有折磨到更多地方。

电流和震动持续平稳地刺激着他的龟头，让大腿酥软，虽然自由垂着的只有左腿，但是被吊在空中的右腿并没有少任何一份快感，“你的身体还有很多开发潜力，威尔，但谦卑永远是你需要学习的，”汉尼拔手抓住威尔的头发，和他对视，“你可以随意射精，这一次我不关心，但是我不会因为你射了太多次而体谅你，我仍然会继续做我自己要做的。”

手指松开威尔的头发，向下捧起他的脸颊，“另外，你可以叫我的名字，而不限于 _主人_ 。”汉尼拔拍了拍他的脸蛋。

“好的，主人。”威尔习惯性脱口而出。

仿佛是试探自己身体的适应性，威尔推测汉尼拔对他使用的各种道具都过于 _初级_ ，Dom仍然克制着自己，尽管看样子那 _药_ 已经起效了。这其实只是一个开端，而绝对不是极限，老实说威尔有一点害怕，但他从一开始就认清，选择这条路就没有回头的机会，只会越走越远。

一个乳夹被突然拽掉，瞬间的疼痛之下，尿道口的电流仍然在作祟，“呃！我想要感受更多，请……”威尔感觉到自己下体勃起着，但却还没有接近高潮，“请……主人！”

“耐心点会更可爱，威尔。”话虽如此，汉尼拔却觉得自己的不应期已经飞快过去，他可能又要勃起了，但是这一次他必须忍耐。他关掉电源开关，让已经酥麻的阴茎得到一会的休息，但这病不意味着威尔的休息，这家伙都已经休息了两个小时了。

拔掉乳夹的的那颗红肿乳头昂扬挺立着，根部仍然被小环拘束住，更加突出了它的形状，像某种迷你造型的软糖，汉尼拔用两根手指捏住它，微微用了些力揉挲着，然后上下滑动起来，“哈啊啊……”乳头的感觉很奇怪，既不像前列腺的刺激也不像撸管的刺激，威尔觉得舒服过头了，用手臂护住自己的脑袋，觉得有些许难以承受。

“总有一天你能用你的乳头高潮，这可不是开玩笑。”医生的语气却听起来有几分玩笑的意味。

变成那样淫荡的样子的话，不就和性奴隶差不多了吗？威尔的理智告诉他，身体却乖乖地吸收着快感，努力想要高潮，即便会阴和阴囊被某种刺愣愣的东西扎得发痛。另一半乳夹也被快速拽掉，痛得他挤出一滴眼泪，“我要用道具试一试敏感程度。”汉尼拔停手，对威尔阴茎的勃起程度感到满意。

一个长得像电动牙刷的道具拿了过来，但顶端是一个毛绒绒的圆球，符合乳头的大小，可以精准刺激特定的部位。它被靠在没有得到抚慰的另一边，然后震动开始了，频率很高，直接使用的是高档，汉尼拔观察着威尔，虽然他爽得呼不过气，口水从嘴角流个不停，但似乎他从乳头折磨得到的快感暂时有限于此，阴茎的勃起并没有更加突出，身体的其他反应也和之前大抵相同。

慢慢来，一个Dom最不该缺乏的品质就是恒心。

乳头调教结束了，威尔的额头上有一层细密的汗，他的两颗小果已经疲惫不堪，难以榨取更多快感，这是汉尼拔的经验之谈。于是把尿道塞拿掉，开始下一步，“我要取出你的串珠了，威尔，”他故意告诉威尔，“我会一口气取出来。”

由于两条腿姿势的缘故，臀部并没有充分打开，小穴自然也就相对紧密地包合着，可想而知这种情况下，取出串珠对穴口的折磨是更加粗糙的，Dom的手指勾住那个圆环，开始慢慢往外面拉扯。

穴口包裹着一粒粒串珠，跟着那些细微的弧度吐露，威尔绷紧了自己的腿部肌肉，蜷起自己的脚趾，这感觉太愉悦了，细细让威尔品味了一番串珠的滋味后，汉尼拔开始以更快的速度往外拉，这让威尔开始忍不住哼声了。居然真的有这么长一串，该死的，汉尼拔这个混蛋！威尔想象它们一个个被自己的小穴吃进去时的样子面红耳赤。

快感在不停倾泻，珠子全部拉出小穴的那一刻，高潮逼近，还缺临门一脚，仁慈的主人看出了这点，草草用手帮他的阴茎撸了两下，很快便射了一肚子。威尔呼吸着情欲的空气，不知道为什么嗅到汉尼拔的须后水的味道，噢，原来他在吻自己的脖子。

咬啮的疼痛让威尔从高潮的余韵里清醒过来，大概是汉尼拔咬了他一口，他还不知道这是自己脖子上第二个咬痕，而且在同一边，只不过更靠近气管一点，像想杀了他，又像在昭告天下威尔的所有权。

“汉尼拔，你为什么要这样做？”威尔似乎是天真地注视着对方的眼睛，其实这眼神是邪恶的，“我是说……咬我的脖子。告诉我。”

汉尼拔没有答话，不过威尔已经知道答案，嘴硬不想承认也无妨，他也不需要什么枯燥的甜言蜜语来取悦。

一会儿，Dom取来一个看起来很恐怖的淡绿色假阳具，软质的，立不稳而摇摆得很色情，说它恐怖是因为它不仅直径可观，外围还有一条条蠕虫般的粗丝，它像一把清洁刷子，如果放进后穴里，光是抽插一下，威尔都觉得自己有随时早泄的危险，他恐怕不太喜欢这玩意。

威尔选择不去看它了，“我把它刚刚浸在药液里，放心，是一种安全的药，和唑吡坦没有冲突，也不会对你有明显副作用，”汉尼拔准备将它放进去，“只不过你的屁股可能会非常想要被狠狠地对待。”

“我的屁股一直非常想要被你狠狠地对待，医生。”威尔强调完这一点，那根假阳具便横进了他的后穴里，加上粗丝的宽度，这使他的腔道满胀，安眠药安定精神与肌肉松弛的作用还在，这使他感觉不那么辛苦，很快，抽插开始了，它像个刷子一样摩擦着体内的黏膜，当Dom恶趣味地旋转着它插入时，这种被无情洗刷的感觉更加残忍。姿态让他的穴口紧贴着假阳具，这种蹂躏便更加可知可感。

怪物般的阴茎玩具占据在他体内，高效地刷着他的内壁，顶撞着前列腺，疼痛和不适过去之后，某种酥麻感也随着它的出入愈发明显，估计是那种药在作用了，这的确是媚药，不像自己给的那份，是迷情毒药，威尔傲慢地想。

“更多，更多……我的小穴好痒，主人，更快一点……”威尔放纵地要求着，他的胆大妄为并没像之前那样让汉尼拔反感，倒让他觉得应该好好满足这只小母狗。

“或许你要的不仅仅是更快。”汉尼拔重重用假阳具捅了几下，威尔担心自己要从背部的支架上摔下去了，但他没有。

“操我，汉尼拔，”威尔说出这句话时，更像是在发号施令，“你可以稍后再玩弄我，但现在你必须操我。”

面前的男人吞咽了一下，努力想要掩盖自己的触动，但没能逃过威尔的眼睛，“我想你，我想要你……来吧，”威尔的声音在汉尼拔耳边像神示似的回响，诡异又迫切，真实又迷惘，“我喜欢听你说‘母狗’这个单词，很性感。来吧，繁殖你的母狗。”

讨厌的是汉尼拔的自制力尽管有药的作用仍然很好，他没有被威尔一番下流话挑得马上脱裤子干人，这让威尔既失望又期待，好的东西总是值得等待。Dom不再手动使用假阳具插他小穴，而是在最后一次插到深处时将它放在了里面，接着打开了高频震动的开关。威尔的胯部基本没有什么支撑，差不多半悬空着，于是这高频的震动只能完全被他的身体消受了，他啊啊地怪叫，汉尼拔能看到威尔屁股颤动不已的色情模样，联动着阴茎也微微颤抖着，逐渐勃起到极限。

威尔的呼吸很剧烈，呼吸时正面每一根肋骨都清晰可见，忽然汉尼拔在想，打断其中一根或几根也许会有些趣味，而他真的想这么做，他把手指压在左边第六根肋骨上，然后惊讶自己居然真的这么想。

他把自己的注意力重新集中到Sub的娱乐上，而不是真正的“暴力虐待”，尽管那些想法很吸引人，并且小部分曾经得到过实施，但那些都是极端而经验丰富的Sub，对于威尔还太过火。

又一次完全勃起，不应期过短，但是汉尼拔觉得自己难以再忍受再多几分钟了，从威尔逐渐平息的声音里，也能听出对震动棒的逐渐适应，他关掉了它，然后抽出来放到旁边的盘子里。威尔似乎察觉到了汉尼拔的冲动，他笑了一下，心里喊着快点，然后自己的左腿抬了起来，架在汉尼拔的肩膀上，小穴被左右两个拇指拉开一个口，阴茎直挺挺插了进去。

“噢，操！汉尼拔，”威尔感觉这根真货一点都不比刚才的震动棒小，他好像也没离开汉尼拔那么久，但他总觉得这比之前要大一轮，“你鸡巴好大。”

适当的褒奖无论是对Sub还是Dom都有积极的效果，至少汉尼拔感觉明明已经插入了自己却更硬了，他不知道自己为什么越来越兴奋，考虑到药物的效果不可能这么久，难道这是他自己的欲望吗？威尔时而沉闷地哼哼，时而无法抑制地呻吟出声，他叫着汉尼拔的名字，张扬地射了一些。

后穴的插入还没有停止，汉尼拔重重打了一下威尔的屁股以让他的内壁继续绞紧自己，但威尔脱力，只能在被打的拿一下装模作样动一动，“嚣张的母狗。”汉尼拔说完把一边的金属尿道塞拿了过来，放进它应该在的地方。

“不——对不起，主人——”威尔自知现在的自己受不起这种刺激，可他的诚心悔过并没有得到Dom的信任，一阵电流强迫着他的阴茎，试图叫这位调皮的小家伙再一次苏醒，威尔尖叫着，一边接受汉尼拔的穴内抽插一边被电击，他因为难受和快感不由自主哭了，虽然他是罪有应得。

说实话汉尼拔有点生气，他认为聪明的威尔有一点恃宠而骄了，他始终没有关掉电源，即便在自己已经射精之后也没有。不乖的Sub需要被惩罚。“我不会关掉电源除非你使用安全词，或者，”汉尼拔决定还是网开一面，“用你的小穴把精液排出来，我可不想让一只母狗怀孕。”

“呜……操！”威尔哭诉着，立即开始按照Dom的要求行事，他可以选择轻松的活，一个安全词，动动嘴唇就能结束了，可他没有，也许他就是想要折磨自己。汉尼拔把他的左腿压下去，看着小穴暴露出来，穴口蠕动着，疲劳又努力，他乐于帮助努力的小穴，于是用两根手指浅浅插进去，扒开一个口子，很快，一小部分精液便流了出来，虽然任务的完成更多的是靠悬空臀部下坠的角度，但Dom宽宏大量不计较这些。

终于电流停止了，威尔虚脱地让自己的手臂和脑袋垂着，脑子有些充血，一直让他头疼，在经历刚才的刺激之后，他的阴茎又有了一点抬头的预兆。太疯狂了。这有点尴尬，考虑到汉尼拔应该不会再射了……

“可以放我下来了吗？”威尔懒洋洋地询问，“我想您可以给我留点时间，让回我的隔间处理一下自己的情况。”

汉尼拔走过来解开他手臂上的束缚，“当然，”他愉快地说，“如果你不需要我帮你口交的话。”

听到这话他就要射了。

“我可以？”

威尔惊讶于药效，也惊讶于汉尼拔的反应，这原本根本不会发生，无论是爱意还是青睐，都不属于汉尼拔·莱克特的范畴，保守地说至少不属于汉尼拔·莱克特和威尔·格雷厄姆两个人的范畴，然而， ** _ **药**_** 实现了威尔的梦想。

“我的 ** **荣幸**** ，”汉尼拔自然而然地说，用他深不可测的眼神打量着自己，“你是我的品味，我的征途，威尔。”

魔力之夜由汉尼拔出色的口交结束，可惜威尔已经筋疲力竭，没有多少特别敏锐的感觉记忆，但他却想起了之前那场轮奸里的不知名口交者。

**TBC**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章中有两句对话改写自大卫·鲍伊《天鹅绒金矿》中的歌词，滚妹们可能会发现这一点，算是我的安插的彩蛋（屁，明明是你不会写情话只能抄人家的！
> 
> 顺便一提，从这一章开始，章节名的类型会和前五章不太一样，细心的读者会发现一些暗示。
> 
> 感谢你留下的评论、红心、书签等支持和喜爱。


	8. 生产许可

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “扭曲又变形”。

****第七章 生产许可** **

****

~*~

这是一场梦，但现在还没有醒。

威尔在这张弹性十足的床褥上醒来时，一瞬间好像要陷进去了，便马上反应过来自己并不是睡在自己的床上，而是汉尼拔的床上，自己的床床垫很薄也很硬。他仔细听着另一个人的呼吸声。

昨天晚上本来汉尼拔是想送他回家的，但结果也看到了，他们中途易辙，虽然他们离开俱乐部之后没有再做爱，威尔却惊喜地发现汉尼拔没有任何厌烦的迹象。

汉尼拔似乎做什么事前都想吻他，他关上后座的门时，他把威尔留在卧室里时，他闭上眼睡觉之前，离开他变成了一种难以忍耐的酷刑。这是药效，威尔很相信这一点。他想知道这药到底有多久的作用时间，显然它已经比自己想象中要管用多了。

“十点了，汉尼拔，别装睡。”肚子饿得不行，威尔真不知道这么饿他是怎么睡着的，大概比起饥饿他更加疲劳，谁叫昨晚上的活动那么激烈。

是男人不规则的呼吸暴露他装睡的事实，“我只早醒了十分钟，”汉尼拔睁开眼睛，看起来不像是只醒了十分钟的样子，“你要回去喂你的小狗们吗？”

考虑它们之间有过的对话和经历，这话里仿佛有些性暗示，“呃，对，——它们是我收留的流浪狗，”威尔不知道汉尼拔怎么知道这件事的，但是他现在不想纠结，“惯例是十一点左右，赶回家还来得及。”

“你真的很在乎他们。”汉尼拔嘟哝，从床上坐起来，胸膛前的毛发让威尔觉得这男人像一只大狗，也许一只泰迪？

“我想吃点东西，亲爱的。”威尔实验性地称呼道。

汉尼拔对这个称呼没有什么异常的反应，他赤身裸体下床去穿自己的衣物，“要我喂到你嘴边？”他满不在乎地问，“或者我还是把地上的衣服拿到你手边比较好？”

“衣服，请，谢谢。”威尔嬉笑了一下，感觉到一堆衣服放在自己的腹部，确实是手边，他抓住一件衬衫，马虎地穿上身。

突然，他发现乳环好好穿戴在仍然红肿的乳头上，威尔脸热了一阵，他一直没有发现这一点，昨晚上发生的一切都太激烈了，也许结束的时候汉尼拔就帮他重新戴上了，他洗澡的时候也忘了取下来。

威尔偷偷瞄着汉尼拔对着穿衣镜整理自己衣服的动作，他忽然觉得一件件脱下对方的衣服应该也是一件非常情趣的事情，在这幅衣冠下的禽兽由他自己亲手释放，想必充满愉悦。

手机的来电铃声同时让两个人把心思转到床头柜上的手机上，“是我的。”威尔把自己的手机抓过来，当他看到屏幕上的来电人是阿拉娜时，想了想，决定跟汉尼拔说他得出去接个电话，怎么说他们都有过一段私属关系，这样不顾场合未免有一点愚蠢和自大。

“早上好，阿拉娜，有什么——”威尔友好地打招呼，用耳朵和肩膀夹住手机，一边拉住自己的裤子皮带一边说话，但自己的话还没说完，却被那头的人打断。

“喂，威尔，听得到吗？”阿拉娜语气很焦急，威尔还额外听到了一些嘈杂的背景音，像车轮行驶在颠簸道路上，“ ** **不要用我给你的药！**** 把它们倒掉，马上！”

“为什么？！”威尔的动作停下来，拧紧眉头，回头看了一眼房间里头在穿西装马甲的汉尼拔，“怎么了？”

“那些药的副作用 ** _ **太危险！**_** ”阿拉娜的声音焦躁不安，“听着，按我说的做，威尔——”

没等女人说更多，电话被威尔武断地挂掉。

“有急事吗？”汉尼拔从背后亲抱住他，在脖子上落下一吻，就好像他一直都是这样做似的。

“没有，骚扰电话，”威尔把手机锁屏静音，收进裤子的口袋里，“我饿死了。”

他试着亲吻汉尼拔，怯生生地，将自己的唇瓣贴在对方的嘴角，这点冒险行为没有被制止，于是威尔便转过身，更大胆地伸出手环住汉尼拔的脖子，粗鲁地吻了上去，义无反顾。舌头交缠在一起，变换着角度对抗，口腔里湿润黏糊，汉尼拔温柔地放任威尔占据他的内里，他觉得威尔尝起来是甜的，带着一点点腥味。血腥。原来他的嘴皮被不小心咬破了，或许威尔是故意为之。

汉尼拔舔了一下嘴被咬破的位置，“穿好衣服，然后到楼下去，”他的支配欲仍然占上风，这是个人特质，“时间紧迫，菜式可能会有些简单。”

“我不挑嘴。”威尔贪恋这怀抱的温暖。

现在有太多困惑纠缠着他，阿拉娜在哪？她发生了什么事？药到底有多久效果？危险的副作用是什么？如果药效过去汉尼拔忽然发现自己不爱他了，他要怎么样屁滚尿流地逃跑？如果副作用毁了汉尼拔怎么办？太多的麻烦缠上了他……然而，他最头疼的并非这些结果，而是自己的自私。

他实际上并不关心阿拉娜和她遇上的问题。尽管有危险的副作用他也不想药效结束。至于副作用毁了汉尼拔怎么办？

那最好—— ** _ **不！**_**

威尔把这种糟糕的想法赶出脑子，回到卧室整理自己的仪容仪表，他知道尽管汉尼拔爱上了自己，但这并不意味着他会忘记原本的样子，汉尼拔•莱克特医生原来是什么样的人现在还是什么样的人，他的生活也仍然会井井有条，只不过，不经意间多了一个威尔。

现在他最关心的还是，药到底会管用多久？

他不安地咽了一口口水。

把自己的东西收拾好之后威尔便下楼了，他闻到了香味，煎肉的油香从厨房默默地飘进他的鼻子里，威尔好奇地观察着四周，揣摩这种居住环境所对应着的品味和性格，想要珍惜这来之不易的了解汉尼拔的机会。

整洁宽敞的房间采光良好，风格不知道是北欧系还是美系，木质地板和金属家具相互协调，墙壁上零零散散挂着一些名家画作的仿制品，也许其中一些是真的也说不定，看起来完全不同于自己狭窄拥挤的屋子。

这确实是一场梦，只不过还没有醒。

~*~

还没有把大门拉开，只是插进钥匙，饥肠辘辘的狗狗们便已经凑在了门前，急迫地摇着尾巴，威尔打开门，狗狗们便都一起围绕在脚边，活泼的几只甚至用爪子扒拉他的裤角。

狗狗们倒没在意汉尼拔的存在，至少并没有太大的敌意，威尔没有办法拒绝汉尼拔的提议，虽然他觉得屋子的拥挤和糟糕品味可能会造成些许困扰，不过至少他向来很在意干净和整洁。说他家阴沉可以，但是说它杂乱威尔可不承认。

“好了好了，马上，”威尔知道自己的动作应该麻利一点，他希望身边的汉尼拔不要因为这群调皮的狗狗生气，“新朋友总是让它们激动过头。”

“没关系，这些狗可能是闻到了袋子里肉肠的香气，”汉尼拔表示理解，把手里的牛皮纸袋提高了一点，免得被一只体型较大的杂种狗抢走，“它们越活泼，说明你对它们越好。被虐待的狗可不会如此亲近人，它们会害怕。”

虽然自己熟练地给每一只狗食盆挨个填满，但满脑子想的都是那药的事情，汉尼拔在客厅里视若无人地走动，如客气话那般把这当成了自己家似的。威尔没有客厅，因为他没有客人，他把自己的床摆在进门口的右手边，然后旁边就是他的衣柜，左手边是壁炉和两把单人椅，靠窗的位置有一张书桌，上面是渔具。

汉尼拔在威尔处理狗食时悄悄拉开他的衣柜抽屉，怎么也无法理解这种同件衣服买三件的行为，整齐叠好的做法则更加让他费解了，“你看起来简直想要把我家一把火烧了。”威尔嘀咕。

“看来我应该把自己的想法藏得更好。”汉尼拔笑了一下，关上抽屉走到威尔旁边，被窗边书桌上的钓饵吸引住了。

狗狗们舌头和牙齿吃食的声音和威尔鼓励的背景音下，一切似乎变得遥远起来，心跳的声音如此明显，简直就像一只野兽，难以置信这声音是自己身体里的。汉尼拔伸出手用手指划过亮闪闪鱼钩的羽毛，红色的硬质小羽毛很快地颤动了一下。

锋利的尖锐顶端有一种迷幻的光芒，食指顺着问号一样的弯曲弧度过去，在尖端漫不经心地摁了下去，轻微的刺痛之后，金属闪光旁红色的血液溢出一滴。睡美人将自己的手指扎破在纺锤上时，是否并未思考的太多，也没有被诅咒的魔力蛊惑？她只不过是被那小小的闪光吸引，想要看看血液在金属反光下的颜色？

在威尔走过来前，汉尼拔把食指放进嘴里含了一下，然后用另一只手的拇指按压住。威尔看到鱼钩上的血滴时愣了一秒，不知道为什么会这样。“根据迷信，你会钓到一条很不错的鱼，”汉尼拔微笑，“我不小心扎破了手。”

威尔耸了下肩说：“这我从来没听说过。”

他说服了威尔不要去为了他找一个创口贴。

令汉尼拔惊讶的是，他不需要创口贴不是因为创口很小，而是因为其他的原因。他喜欢鲜血，无论是看起来还是闻起来的感觉，让他想起曾经在手术台上的时间：掌握着他人的生死。这种感觉刺激着他的大脑，以及更多的肾上腺素分泌。他需要更多。这种冲动和欲望从来没有这样活跃，就好像一只关在笼子里的野兽，烦躁地啃咬着笼子上的那把锁。

_他需要更多，甚至从威尔·格雷厄姆身上得到一些替代。_

“如果这周末你没有其他事情了，”这不是一个疑问句，不是一个请求，汉尼拔的声音像心跳低沉有力，“和我在一起，威尔，你只需要带上一套换洗衣物。”

兴许是知道现在汉尼拔的心智还被药掌握着的原因，威尔并不准备这么快妥协，“如果我说不呢？”他双手抱胸，屁股靠在沙发背上，“毕竟……我有一群狗要照顾。”

处理否定的回复稍微让汉尼拔苦恼了一小会，去适应这种改变让他觉得说不上来的奇怪，“那我就要提醒你，你可能会错过一场有趣的游戏，”汉尼拔说道，“ _前所未有_ 。”

“只有具体的东西才能引起我的兴趣，医生，而且我需要知情和同意，”威尔觉得自己的个性有一点像在俱乐部的时候，“说说看，你要对我做什么？”

“尿道调教、阴茎环、肛门扩张球，”汉尼拔的话像是写下一张药方一样无情地条理化，“以及乳头的注射。关键是，所有这些都将完成在你我都未射精的情况下。”

“听起来很糟，我有些担心……它们的安全性，即便听起来很刺激，我恐怕也要拒绝，”内裤好像有点紧，威尔深呼吸了一次，扭扭手腕，“而且，很难想象做这些时我不会爽到高潮，汉尼拔，你在开玩笑吗？”

“如果是一个二流Dom来做，的确很难保证安全性，但我不是那样愚蠢的Dom，我不会对自己的Sub做没有把握的性虐。我向你保证，你会高潮的，一次或者几次，”男人琥珀黄色的眼睛看着他，真诚却又有些威胁性，“你确定要拒绝我？”

威尔觉得汉尼拔的话像沼泽地一样拉扯着他的心脏，尤其他毫无顾忌地承认自己的是他的Sub，“我很好奇，对于男人来说，不射精怎么高潮？”他走上前去，靠的更近，“事实上，这才是我关心的……”

“我们的身体比你想的更加精密、神奇，”汉尼拔指出这一点，“乳头和尿道都是你尚未开发完全的性感地带。”

“我还是不懂。”威尔嘟嘟囔囔。

“给我机会，我便会展现给你，我的威尔。”他撅了一下嘴。

~*~

很难想象二十四小时前汉尼拔根本不在乎他，对于汉尼拔而言他可能只是一只流浪狗，而汉尼拔并不像威尔那样仁慈，他瞥了一眼，就从他面前走了过去，威尔想到这里有一些自得，他对自己的勇气感到满意。

威尔从未感觉这么好过，他记得汉尼拔·莱克特的手，它不像自己的手那么笨拙，虽然它的皮肤粗糙，但结实有力，它拿过手术刀，可以精准地操作一台手术；它抚摸琴键，在演奏大键琴和钢琴方面都有所造诣；它切割食材、烹饪料理、摆盘；它摆弄各种各样的性玩具，让许多的Sub求饶。现在这双手正在自己的胸部游走，充满爱意地抚摸着。

这件调教室被藏在地下室，威尔可以理解，毕竟汉尼拔看起来是一个非常体面的、善于交际的人，被人发现这点爱好恐怕会造成一些尴尬的问题。不过，地下室空气流通受阻、光线依赖于打光，气氛便有些压抑，更何况威尔从这个拘束姿势里难以得到充分的氧气。他挣扎了一下。

“也许你应该使用口塞来阻止我怪叫。”威尔脸颊压着地面，偏过脸才能说出话。

“口塞的用处不是这样的，而且，”一巴掌轻轻落在威尔的屁股中央，“一个Sub不应该告诉他的Dom该怎么做。”

“对不起，先生。”威尔懊恼地叹了口气。

在后背式的基础下，他的两腿叉的太开，性器袒露在视野里，但又具有一定的稳定，从数学角度来分析差不多像一个完美的等边三角形，为了更具美感，汉尼拔又把他的两只手腕齐齐绑在了这根杆子的中点处，于是便把他连着上身以曼妙的姿态固定住，充满屈服、慵懒，但若不是一根拘束杆把他稳稳固定住，威尔的屁股恐怕很容易要塌在地上了。

“三角符号一直象征着尖锐、力量，不可调和的矛盾和角力……威尔，就像你，”汉尼拔又轻轻打了一鞭，“看起来不错。”

“三角形……你要用上帝之眼的符号召唤神示吗？”威尔联想到一些神秘学的知识。

“召唤上帝是另外一些人的事情，”汉尼拔语气有些惬意，“我更倾向于将它反过来看，当成地狱之门，毕竟我想要召唤的是撒旦……或者堕天使路西法。”

如此邪恶，并且毫无羞耻，威尔噎了一下，“你要用我的身体作为媒介吗？”那他就将计就计，“让我在射前就高潮一次，我想只有淫荡到这种程度才有可能召唤出撒旦那样的恶魔。”

“我可以让你高潮两次，”汉尼拔俯下身在他耳边慢慢说，声音压得像在拨动小提琴的G弦，故意让他听清楚每一个词，“这才够淫荡。”说完男人用湿润的舌头灵巧地舔舐过威尔耳廓的弧度，又用牙齿快而重地咬了一下。

一个可调节的阴茎环在阴茎根部束紧，刚好契合他尚未完全勃起的直径，威尔心里知道之后这玩意会让他变得烦躁而无礼，但是他准备好激怒汉尼拔了。他期待汉尼拔的粗暴，只要不是单纯的折磨。承认了吧，没什么不好意思的， _他喜欢汉尼拔·莱克特撕破得体面具后的那份野蛮_ 。

汉尼拔想逼迫威尔找到自己身体的接受极限，而威尔则想要逼迫对方露出自己扭曲变形的灵魂，当他发现汉尼拔人皮下的另一面时，他更想要释放这只囚笼里的禽兽，而非惊慌逃离。也许一开始他就清楚自己的欲望，尽管真的害怕，还是忍不住靠近，越是危险，越是兴奋。

那个环又紧了一些，威尔觉得应该不是自己的原因，是汉尼拔提高了他的标准，“你认为这个东西真的能抑制我射吗？”威尔提出自己的合理质疑。

“就算不能，至少它能提醒你，”汉尼拔不知道在干什么，有一些窸窸窣窣的声音，“在我要求你的同时，也请自己要求自己，威尔，你不能一直只是一个这样调皮的Sub.”

尽管他的手背扣在地上，但手指却还能动，威尔倔强地比了一个中指手势，嘴角的笑下流极了，他补充问：“被我挑衅是不是让你更开心？”

“ _无可救药。_ ”

还没有扩张过的肉穴被突然插进一根手指，毫无怜惜，威尔难受地抖了一下，失望的是汉尼拔戴着乳胶手套，表面的生涩和润滑液的黏腻感觉夹杂得很奇怪，手指在里面钻探拨动，像是在做医学检查，“润滑液是类精液的款式，胶状乳白色的，”医生的话生冷而内涵，“你把它当成精液也没关系。”

更多的润滑液被挤在肉穴附近，然后两根手指的抽插缓慢的进行着，被粗略撑开的紧张感让威尔心跳加速，这毕竟是他继初次在俱乐部接受教导Dom的调教之后第一次接受其他人正经地扩张他，“这比起我那次群交还不算什么。”他装作硬气地说。

手上的动作停了一下，“他们有几个人？”汉尼拔的手指在里面摁了摁前列腺的位置，“威尔，你里面被射了多少次？”

“本来有五个，我记得差不多……十次，”威尔有一点不好意思，毕竟他跟汉尼拔现在是某种亲密关系了，而汉尼拔的沉默有一点点让他觉得不对劲，“嘿，那只是生意……”

“我很难欺骗自己，或者你，威尔，说我不在意，”手指的抽插快了起来，偏偏对准前列腺的位置突进，“你被五个男人内射了十次，干到话都说不完整了？原谅我很生气，因为我觉得你是属于我的。”

塑料尖管塞进威尔的身体里，然后大量的润滑液便被一波一波随着挤压罐子的速度挤入了其中，威尔被这种奇妙的感觉弄得又惊又喜，挣扎着扭动臀部想要逃开，也想要凑上去，“唔……”刺激之下威尔很想夹起腿，但他却只能被拘束分开双腿，老老实实地被注入白色的润滑液，“对不起，先生，以后不会了——只要我属于你一天，这种事就不会发生，先生。”

乳白色的液体顺着姿势流下去，仿佛要进入更深处，但排出异物的生理反应让威尔不得不把一小部分液体排了出去，那些冰凉的液体溢出来，有的滴到地上，有的直接从臀部滑到大腿上，还有一些流到了会阴和阴囊的位置，威尔看不到，但是却能想象得到汉尼拔现在的视角。

手机照相机快门声让威尔打了个冷战。

威尔回过头去惊恐地看着汉尼拔，“私人存档，”汉尼拔解释，“只是为了让你看看你有多淫荡。”

事实上他不需要看也知道，但手机屏幕凑到眼前时，威尔还是感觉到脸红心跳。这比自己想的还色情……威尔看了眼屏幕，又看了一眼汉尼拔的脸，然后手机被拿开，Dom继续做他计划中的事情：用手操威尔。

手指的速度太快了，姿势本就难以呼吸，这下更加困难了，威尔呜咽着，时不时发出一些难捱的哼声，阴茎慢慢勃起了，随后拘束环的作用便让他开始暗自骂咧，一边难受一边爽，不知道哪一个更加突出。50%和50%吧！医生的手法精准地刺激着兴奋区，威尔难以相信自己被汉尼拔两根手指插到要高潮，“谢谢。”身上汉尼拔的致谢让他不明所以。

要是没有那个阴茎环和拘束，他可能再自己撸一下就能射了，可恶的是汉尼拔不会让这发生，因为这个Dom偏执地要掌控全局。手指离开了屁股，威尔感到一丝空虚。

很快他的空虚感被填满，一个有弹性的充气球被按了进来，“你为什么那么抗拒拳交？”汉尼拔忽然问。

“什么？！”威尔以为这是汉尼拔的计划，“不……不行，汉尼拔，绝对不行——”

那个橡胶球在体内慢慢膨胀起来，肠道被迫打开的同时威尔心中的抗拒也在增长，“我对拳交没有任何想法，你可以放松一点，”汉尼拔的话让他松了口气，“我只是想知道你的过去。”

“我的过去？”威尔无力地趴在地上，“为什么？”

他没有回答问题，只是挤压气泵，让扩张橡胶球更加饱满，威尔的呼吸开始沉重起来，就像潜水，“而你腹部的伤口又是怎么来的？”汉尼拔提出了有一个问题，“说说看，威尔。”

威尔并不确定是不是应该让汉尼拔知道那些，别说汉尼拔，他甚至不确定是否应该让任何一个人知道那些过去，到底是应该把这些变成永远的秘密，还是应该相信其他人？他只相信过阿拉娜，因为她是唯一的朋友，其他人？不。

在他犹犹豫豫的时候，屁股里的橡胶球不知不觉变得有些让人难受了，威尔用手指抠了抠地面，不安地扭动着屁股，塞子堵住了之前大量的润滑液，搞得里面有种奇怪的混杂感，“里面好奇怪……先生，要继续吗？”威尔斜着眼睛看向对方。

“你想继续吗？”汉尼拔反问道。

“我不想被扩张到极限，”威尔提出自己的想法，他认为这是Dom已经给予他的特权，“抱歉，先生。”

温驯得讨人喜欢，“很好，威尔，这是你的进步，”汉尼拔毫不吝啬表扬他，“矛盾虽然不可调和，但在我面前不要逞强。”

“好的，先生，谢谢你。”威尔长长地舒了口气，不久那颗扩张球被安稳地取了出来，尽管扩张过程被威尔叫停，但是取出时威尔仍然能够察觉到穴内的松弛，汉尼拔把两根手指插进去测试它的扩张程度，然后满意地揉了揉臀瓣。

“准备好第一次雌性高潮了吗，母狗？”

被冷淡的下流话戳中，威尔的脊梁窜上一丝兴奋，他急迫地点了点头，脸蛋在地板上摩擦得生疼，“请，先生，求你。”他的眼睛懒懒地睁开，在乱掉的刘海下湿润。

一记轻微的巴掌打在屁股上，然后又是一巴掌，威尔把屁股撅得更高了，急于表现自己是有多么饥渴。汉尼拔吞了一口唾液滋润自己干渴的喉咙，对这个肮脏的小洞感到同样的欲望，他从桌台上拿来一根又粗又长的黑色阴茎玩具，柱身上有螺纹而龟头处布满凸点，同时，它内置的马达使它还能震动。一根怪物阴茎。

它毫无预警地闯进威尔的屁股中间，把穴口外围的一小块肉都往里面带了一下，这突如其来的冲刺让威尔长哼一声，背轻轻地颤抖着，螺纹摩擦内壁的感觉让他舒服得要高潮了。

插到一半，慈悲为怀的Dom决定给这小穴一会休息的时间，毕竟威尔看起来又喘又笑，后背无力地掉了下去，胸脯都已经贴上了地面，屁股还立着纯粹是因为坚持。

“全都进去了吗？”威尔口齿不清地问。

“还没有。”说完，他坏脾气地把剩下的长度一口气往里面塞了进去，威尔噢噢地叫，屁股半挣扎半适应地吃了进去，悄悄咒骂了一句还以为汉尼拔没有听到。

“动的时候能慢一点吗？”威尔问，以为那玩意会开始抽插，“那个，有点大。”

汉尼拔直接用震动的频率说话，当然他好心地让震动档位从最小的开始，但是这仍然杀了威尔一个措手不及，“呃啊……”他的粉色屁股在自己的膝盖边颤抖着，诱人得像一枚四月的桃子，这么可爱，怎么能不叫人蹂躏它？

频率被忽然调到最高，高频震动把前列腺逗弄得苦不堪言，又热又痒，威尔的阴茎则被拘束环箍住，尽管胀得不能再大，却没有办法顺利地射个干净，他要高潮了，但是他射不出来。

“不行，汉尼拔，我想射——”威尔哭诉着。

“你不能。”汉尼拔的命令像一道魔咒约束着阴茎。

他的手握住威尔坚硬却垂在胯间的阴茎，像拉住母牛的乳房挤奶似的撸动着，这一想象让威尔距离失去控制又进了一点，当威尔呻吟着要射出来时，汉尼拔看到了端倪，用拇指堵住了马眼，却仍然在撸动。

一阵刺激的电流从下体冲了出来，然后飞快地消散了，威尔急促地呼吸着，汗水在大腿内侧温热地密布了一层，屁股里的震动棒已经不能让他感到兴奋，而汉尼拔罪恶的手则提醒着他，他刚刚在未射精的情况高潮了。

他凝视着汉尼拔，对方以同样的眼神观察着他，像观察一只猎物，又像观察一颗星星。对方充满疑惑，也许是不知道自己为什么正和一个讨厌的Sub在一起，威尔心里咯噔一下，提前计划起下一支药的事情。

**TBC**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 感谢你的包容和喜爱。  
> 请忽略这种极端的性想象。


	9. 营养成分

****第八章 营养成分** **

****

~*~

尼龙绳绕过他的腋下，在背后和另一边的绳头打了个结，威尔几乎是放任自己像个洋娃娃一样被汉尼拔绑起来，尽管他不是很了解绳束方面的事情，但是他不得不说汉尼拔绑得太漂亮了，这是某种新型艺术吗？

上身的绳束以胸骨为中心，像蝴蝶翅膀一样绑住了胸部的肌肉和肋两侧，将威尔的胸部捆紧突出，腹部则以一个倒三角的花样，收进腰部，另两股绳子交叉在胯间，将阴囊顶起，穿过臀缝统一收束在背后。这一次手臂没有被约束在一起，而是分别被绳子绑在了床的两边，双脚是自由的，没有任何约束，威尔不禁好奇汉尼拔究竟要做什么。

这不是医生游戏，但是威尔总觉得它是。汉尼拔·莱克特戴着那副乳胶手套，手里拿着一支1毫升规格的注射器，但里面的液体恐怕只有0.5毫升，可能还不到，因为他又挤出了一些空气，威尔不知道针扎在乳头上时，和穿孔相比哪一个更痛。

医生微笑着，在锁骨下方落下一吻，在威尔的注视下，将尖细的针头以一个特定的角度扎进乳头根部，可能是胸部绳缚的原因，紧绷感让疼痛减轻了，威尔忍住没有发出声音，尽管冰凉药物进入皮下的感觉又胀又怪，但他学着去享受这种感觉，拔出来时只有非常小的一个伤口，溢出来的一滴血被汉尼拔用舌尖舔掉。另一个乳头也被同样对待了。

“感觉怎么样？”汉尼拔将那只空掉的注射器放在一边，威尔红着脸观察着自己的胸部。

“呃……有点点胀痛，很奇怪，”威尔想破脑袋也想不出什么文学家才知道的描述，“像手腕上的皮试。”

“一般而言我不会贸然使用这类药物，未经过大规模的临床测试，属于充满争议的边缘产物，”汉尼拔用拇指揉了揉开始发红的乳头，“这是款实验性的药。”

就像自己给汉尼拔用的那种药一样，威尔想，“那我是你的小白鼠？”威尔感觉自己的胸部开始变得燥热。

“它已经在暗市流通很久了，从我进入这个圈子开始就存在，直到现在，它已经经过了很多的改良。我认为这是安全的，认真地说，”医生似乎很有把握，“毕竟，这种类型的药不可能像唑吡坦一样去做试验。”

“听到这我轻松多了。”威尔以开玩笑的语气说。

药物很快开始发挥作用，乳头肉眼可见地勃起了，又红又肿，带着一些难耐的瘙痒，小果粒坚硬地挺立起来，威尔连血液涌进乳尖的感觉都真实地体验到了。他想要狠狠地揉弄自己，就像撸自己的阴茎一样用自己的乳头自慰。

汉尼拔起身去拿调教乳头的装置，“看上去可以开始了。”他把一个眼熟的装置拿到威尔的眼前，威尔觉得那应该是一对吸乳器，但是管子的顶部是一根透明绿的橡胶管，连接着一台小型装置，“它可以更好地把内部的空气抽干净，”医生说着把一个玻璃管扣在勃起的乳头上，“另外，内部还有一根金属柱，压住乳头，适时可以震动或者通电。”

“你是说真的？”威尔没法动弹，但他真想把自己的胸用手臂捂起来以保护它们免受此苦，“怎么会有这种东西？！”

“一些极端的Dom手里还有更变态的装置，我手里这个只不过是最符合我胃口的，但并不是最变态的，威尔，”汉尼拔毫不在意地解释，“你会喜欢上的。”

吸奶器牢固地吸吮着两边的乳头，由于过分真空，乳晕甚至也被吸入了玻璃管的轮廓里，变得有些像女性乳头的形状，威尔觉得自己的乳头被吸得有些麻木，感觉那两个玻璃管子才是自己身体的一部分。

内部确实有根很细的金属柱，压住了自己的乳头，但还没有更多的反应，威尔吸了口气，稳住自己的心跳。在不应期里做下一回合的调教准备确实是节约时间又能够避免冷场的好安排，然而威尔有些应接不暇，原因是他20个小时前才射了个精光，刚刚虽然没有射精，但是也算是某种高潮，这些有些耗尽了他的体力。

似乎是察觉了威尔的疲倦，汉尼拔体谅地抚摸着他的脑袋，温柔地将自己的嘴凑上去亲吻威尔，这是爱意吗？威尔感觉到一种暖洋洋的感觉，他伸出舌头乞求更多的安慰，而汉尼拔很好地回应了他。

他们这对情人实在是反常，没有谁正式表白，也没有普通地约过会，一起共进晚餐，或者看场电影之类的，他们除了做爱就是做爱，即便如此威尔还是爱上了汉尼拔，而汉尼拔（在药物作用下）也爱上了威尔。

他不说，威尔也知道有些事情和态度不是之前的汉尼拔会乐意对他做的。药确实管用。

用接吻和爱抚度过了不应期之后，游戏继续。汉尼拔和威尔对视一眼，然后将电源的开关扭了一小段，为金属材料通电上，但电流还很微弱，威尔只感觉到了一丝酥酥麻麻的感觉，而没有很强烈的刺激。他的阴茎稍微有一点点的反应，但并没有变得很硬。

汉尼拔将一个卷帘似的小包推开在床上，里面的东西让威尔精神抖擞，还有些害怕，“各个尺寸与形状的尿道调教棒，今天我们只用最初级的款式。”汉尼拔指了一下最左边的那两根金属棒，长度一样，足以插到最深，但一根很细很直，是圆头的，没有任何特色，另一根则是由一颗颗小圆粒构成的直棒，也很细。

“往鸡巴里插一根棍子并不比往屁股里插拳头好多少，但我勉强还能忍受。”威尔无奈地说着，希望这最好能让自己感到愉快。

“谁用拳头让你受伤了吗？”医生敏锐地追问。

威尔沉默了，为了缓和气氛，汉尼拔撸动了几下威尔的阴茎，按摩了一下头部以为插入做准备，“中学的时候，有人强奸了我，”他忽然坦白道，“他把我推进公共厕所里。我的脸压着小便池。他用水管和马桶刷干我。他并没有跟我拳交，但是他用拳头打得我流血，用其他的东西把我的身体撕裂了。”

这一惨痛的过去从威尔口中冷冰冰说出来时，简直像是别人的故事，而不是自己的，已经过去太久，感觉也早已经强迫大脑忘记，否则威尔必然不能再背负着这种阴影活下去。汉尼拔凝视着那双眼睛里的风云变幻，“所以在我之前，你也几乎不接受性虐，”汉尼拔俯身又吻了他，“肚子上的疤也是因为那个家伙吗？”

“他妄想我是他出轨怀上别人孩子的妻子，”威尔嗤笑一声，“这个狗娘养的最终因精神病辩护，以及我不是个女人的缘故而只被判了几年刑。我发誓我曾经想杀了他。”

汉尼拔的眼色冷酷得像是北极的黑色石头，“你应该那样做的，”他说道，“我的意思是，杀了他。”

“你在教唆我谋杀，汉尼拔？”威尔把自己的鼻尖凑上去，刮了刮对方的脸颊，“在这种情况下？”

“我甚至愿意做你的 ** **共犯**** ，威尔，只要你愿意。”汉尼拔不像是在开玩笑，或者说奇怪的俏皮话，但威尔并不真的认为他想为了帮自己伸张正义而杀人。

“非常感动人，”威尔拉了一下嘴角，“但现在，先让我高潮。我们俩都射了之后再讨论谋杀事宜。”

“好。”汉尼拔简单地答应。

威尔感觉自己下巴和脸颊突然冒出些鸡皮疙瘩，这只是玩笑话，但汉尼拔似乎并不当成玩笑。

那根小圆球棒在汉尼拔的手指间反射出银色的光，他在上面涂抹润滑液，然后才谨慎地往马眼里刺入，刚开始是极难受的，从未被扩张过的尿道被一个奇形怪状的玩意打开了，威尔难受地嗯哼，眼看着它露在外面的那一截越来越短，而鸡巴里面的异物感越来越深。

在触底的那一刻，奇妙的快感闪过，好像压迫到了他的前列腺，威尔看了一眼自己的下身，半勃起的阴茎正因金属棒的支撑而直挺挺地立着，像某种古代的生殖崇拜雕像。

然后抽动开始了，他不敢看自己的鸡巴正在像后穴一样被抽插着，好像那是个像后穴一样可以被抽插取乐的器官，刚开始抽动很慢很浅，很好地照顾着威尔的早期不适，逐渐地，摩擦和压迫前列腺的快感开始从小腹升上大脑去，圆形小珠的形状把尿道摩擦得又热又痛，威尔要哭了。

忽然尿道折磨停下了，威尔好奇地观察Dom的举动，而Dom则在他的注视下，调大了功率，让电流愈加锋利地穿过威尔的双乳，他深吸一口气，不由自主地弓起背，被快感吞没。

乳头的刺激没进行太久便停下了，威尔喘着粗气，瘫倒在床上，在他不经意的时候，尿道内的金属棒也被取了出来，他没有射，但是快了，汉尼拔拿起另一个根更普通的金属棒，润滑好之后插了进去，这回威尔更适应这种感觉了，充盈满胀，他有理由怀疑这根金属棒只是为了抑制他射精。

吸奶器被取了下来，威尔随意瞥了一眼自己的胸部，被它们淫荡又怪异的形状弄得羞耻起来，它的乳晕也胀大了，像纸杯蛋糕上饱满的圆丘，乳头则是点缀在上面的一颗小小的蔓越莓果干，尽管备受折磨，乳头欲求不满的瘙痒和胀痛使他仍然想要不停地用乳头自慰。他用可怜的目光恳求着主人的安慰。

用奶头高潮真是母狗都做不来的淫荡事。

汉尼拔微笑着用一只手的拇指和食指按摩左边的乳头，右边的乳头则用舌头和嘴好好关照起来，威尔放荡地呻吟出声，医生的手指快速地拨弄着乳头勃起的尖突，而舌头则在另一边模仿着手指的动作，威尔感觉自己要高潮了，马上——当汉尼拔开始用力吸吮他的乳头，另一边同时上下揉弄撸动时，他高潮了。

高潮了两次。他还是好饿。他想射精。

然而他却有计划要实施。

又等了一会汉尼拔才拿去尿道调教棒，拿出来时马眼只溢出了一点点白色的精液，也有可能是润滑液。他没有射精也高潮了，第二次。Dom非常满意威尔今晚的表现，小家伙进步很大，而自己的裤子已经绷得不行了。

“我想自由一些，抱着你的脖子，医生，”威尔提议，“不如解开我的束缚，让我缠在你身上？”

“好吧，反正调教已经结束了。”汉尼拔用最后一点耐心给威尔解开绳缚，威尔还在高潮的余韵里六神无主，看起来很可爱。这让汉尼拔放松了警惕，就在这时，他被威尔的一条腿卡住腰部，手在自己脖子上一借力便翻了过去，压在身下。出于一些复杂的原因，汉尼拔决定先不反攻。

“医生，我还有一点请求。”

威尔的手向下，拉开他裤子的拉链，按摩着他内裤下的阴茎，“我想要更粗暴的，”他的手抓住阴茎，将它从内裤的包裹里掏出来，“所以我想要你再用一次上次的催情药。”

他轻轻撸动着，“药在我的衣服口袋里。”威尔用自己的阴茎蹭了蹭他的。

“如果你只是想要更粗暴的，不需要药物我也可以满足你。”汉尼拔觉得其中有什么蹊跷，但阴茎硬的发痛，欲望急切地想要赶紧操进一个洞里释放。

“你往我的乳头里注射了药，我也想要对你做一样的事情，医生。”威尔坚持说。

“你开始不像个Sub了。”汉尼拔叹了口气，因为威尔用嘴吸了一下他的龟头。

“只有在你按照我的要求做之后，你才被允许插入我，否则这就是强奸，”威尔故意用臀缝碰了碰汉尼拔勃起的阴茎，诱惑着，“真正的强奸是一件粗鲁的事，并且，这不是你今晚的计划。毁掉你今晚的作品不是我的本意，是你的固执。我了解你，我知道你是什么人。”

尽管汉尼拔并不认为威尔真的了解自己，但他太聪明了，能够猜得到自己的性格，这始终让汉尼拔感到惊喜，“那药不仅仅是催情，威尔，我想的对吗？”汉尼拔用手扶住威尔的腰。

汉尼拔的机智也同样让威尔感到惊喜，此时恐慌也袭击了自己，“不，只是催情，”威尔继续撒谎，他佩服自己的演技，“我只是想要你的爱，医生，我没有任何理由害你。”

真诚的小狗和他对视着，还是恋恋不舍地离开了，他下床，捡起自己的衣服，从里面捞出一个小药瓶。医生走过去，沉默地接过来，掰断玻璃瓶头，又接过威尔递过来的一支注射器。他将药液尽数吸入，撸上自己的袖子。

他知道这药不太对劲，这不是显而易见的吗？这种药表面上确实只是让他情欲大增，但是当药效过去后，脑子里仍然有一种挥之不去的欲望，他说不好这是一种怎样的感觉：渴望着折磨威尔·格雷厄姆的身体，也渴望着亲吻他的每一寸皮肤。他想要像品尝维他命C一样舔舐着这具身体，感受剧烈酸涩的砂糖在口腔融化的感觉。

未知的副作用让他谨慎，但欲望同样强势地霸占着他的心智，这不仅仅是对威尔的身体的欲望，这是一种对这个人的屈服，尽管不愿意承认，他不想因为不肯冒险而让威尔失望。这种想法的存在更加坚定了他对药的怀疑。这一定有问题。然而他还是会使用这支药，因为他好奇会发生什么。他愿意冒险，并不是为了威尔，而是为了自己。

背后威尔的身体在弹簧床垫上弹了两下，汉尼拔将针头扎进自己的手臂里，上一次注射的小伤口还是红色的，并且有一小块青色的淤血。他把注射器推到底，被这种毒品般的感觉冲洗血管。“完成了。”汉尼拔说着转过身去。

床上，威尔半侧着身子，用两只手扒开他的臀瓣，将红色的小穴露在外面，打开一个口子，之前白色的润滑液还在穴内黏腻地粘连着，“ ** **欢迎来到地狱。**** ”他嬉笑一声。

汉尼拔傲慢地闯进去。

~*~

爱？医生醒来时迷迷糊糊。

睡前和睡醒时总是容易想起“我爱你”这句话。无论身边有没有一个陪伴的人，这句话总是比平时更容易出现在脑海里。他爱谁？既然脑子里出现了这句话，那一定是有个来由的，他才不信没来由的事情，就算他现在不知道，以后也会知道。“我爱你”，他反反复复琢磨，是想对谁说出口吗？

这样的情况并不多见，他一向为自己的自制力自豪，但现在他似乎跟宿醉一样迷糊，床边没有人，整个房子也安安静静的，没有任何活动的踪迹，他把床头柜上的电子钟掰向自己这一面，上面10：34的时间让他懊恼。

他检查房子，没有发现其他人，房门口也没有他的鞋。心中的烦躁便多了。格雷厄姆在哪里？他不应该离开。至少不该什么都没有留下就离开，汉尼拔没有他的号码，他唯一能做的恐怕只有回拨那个固线电话，然而那恐怕已经被别人挤下去了，而威尔能做的，估计也只有拨打这个固定电话。

如果被他找到威尔，他将会为自己的不辞而别付出代价。他知道威尔家在哪，但他得先处理完今天下午的预约。一个让他觉得讨厌的病人，只有周日下午三点有空。汉尼拔从自己的暴力想法中冷静下来，然后惊讶于自己的想法刚才竟如此罪恶。

其实威尔也没有回家，更进一步说，威尔也没有在床上睡觉，他彻夜未眠，当他听到汉尼拔平稳的呼吸之后，他下床了，在客厅的沙发上躺着发呆。他闭着眼睛休息到六点，外面天还是黑的。威尔打开手机，看着阿拉娜在凌晨一点发给他的那条消息发呆。

_ 明天上午务必到这个地址来。关于药你必须知道的一些事。 _

__

威尔用手机搜过那个地址，导航显示那是在郊区的维杰庄园。维杰，维杰肉类加工公司。为什么会和药扯上关系？

“所以这位……维杰女士，是你的Dom.”

两个女人以同样一种严肃的目光打量着他，“你好，威尔。玛格·维杰。”玛格伸出手想展示她的友好，但威尔握得相当尴尬，她似乎并未介意。

“呃，我以为我是来听阿拉娜解释的。”威尔感到一些不安。

“的确，”阿拉娜点了一下头，“但玛格想告诉你一些关于药的背景的事情……你知道，事情变糟了。”

阿拉娜变化的表情有些紧张。威尔向后躺在沙发上，看样子一时半会他没有办法离开了，“根据遗言的条款，我父亲留下的遗产只能由男性后代继承，”玛格交叉的十指张合了一下，“这意味着遗产只能由我哥哥，梅森·维杰，或者我们其中一个人的儿子来继承。”

“然而你和阿拉娜是一对，”威尔不知道这是不是维杰家族问题的症结，“那你哥哥呢？”

“他想要我给他生一个儿子。”玛格板着脸。

噢，那可真是问题大了，威尔不关心这类有钱人的财产分割问题，他又不是无聊的家庭主妇需要通过议论这些琐事取乐，“我父亲希望维杰的血统纯正，我的哥哥继承了他的思想，”玛格嗤笑了一声，“他们简直是一个模子的混蛋。”

“这跟药有什么关系？”威尔更关心这一点。

“我的哥哥试图用这种药来让我屈服，以让我顺利怀孕并生下维杰后代，但ST-13的效用太短，不符合他的预期，”玛格冷着脸说道，“然而不久它的完成品ST-666诞生了，效用持久，但相应的，副作用和成瘾性也更高。他最终对我使用了ST-666，他强奸了我……但是更可怕的事情发生了。”

玛格说到这里，哽咽住了，拿起桌子上的茶杯喝了一口，“玛格杀了梅森，不仅仅是……杀死，”阿拉娜的话在嘴里咀嚼了一番才说出来，“她在梅森身上插了十几刀，当他死了，她还是在不停地捅他。就在我昨天早上打电话给你之前。”

威尔感到震惊，“噢——她刚虐杀了自己的哥哥，可你们却安好地坐在这里跟我聊天？”他不知道自己是不是正在成为共犯，或者……鬼知道！他不是那么了解法律。

“梅森的尸体已经不见了，没有人知道他怎么死的，”阿拉娜保持镇静，“他有一群吃人肉的猪。”

“为什么告诉我这些！？”威尔感到惊恐，他对面正坐着两个杀人犯，“阿拉娜，你……”

“我们是朋友，威尔，否则我也不会把ST-13给你，”阿拉娜冷酷的语气似乎带着一些歉意，“那本来是玛格通过收买研究人员得到的，本是计划用在梅森本人身上，以让我得到一个维杰家族的后代……因为玛格实在讨厌那家伙，所以只能我做出一些牺牲了。然而自从我们知道ST-13的效果不好被放弃，ST-666取代它研发之后，它被闲置了。”

“你们杀了人，还毁尸灭迹。阿拉娜！你知道我们在说的是什么吗？”威尔不敢相信自己伸出漩涡之中。

“我认为你会理解的，威尔，”玛格代替自己的爱人回答威尔激动的质问，“她告诉过我你以前的经历，你曾经遭遇非常暴力的强奸。你敢说你没有想过杀掉那个混蛋吗？”

相似的质问让威尔震惊了一下，“抱歉，我还在药物的恢复期……我的仍然可能实施暴力，”玛格对自己的冲动话语表示歉意，“无论ST-13还是ST-666，都会诱导原本具有暴力倾向的实行暴力。我早就想杀了梅森，这药逼迫我付诸行动。”

“这药效果有多久？我是指……ST-13.”威尔被迫冷静，他已经知道任何的慌张都于事无补。

玛格回答了威尔的提问：“半衰期为36个小时，随个体差异有所变化，另外，还有高度成瘾性。”

“你刚刚说恢复期，你有什么……解药之类的吗？”威尔问道，去拿茶几上的茶杯，“或者你只是在戒断它？一次就能上瘾……这根本就是某种新型毒品。”

“只是戒断。”玛格深呼吸。

“现在该我们问你了，威尔，”阿拉娜似乎已经对事情全都了然于心，“你已经对汉尼拔用了ST-13，是不是？”

被女人的敏锐洞穿心思的威尔慌张了一下，拿着茶杯的手悬在空中，不知道该放下来还是喝上一口，“是，并且已经用了第二支。”威尔抿了一下嘴，把茶汤一饮而尽。

三个人在可贵的死寂里面面相觑。

~*~

莱克特医生将自己装点完毕，看着镜子里那个熟悉的身形，却忽然有一些陌生感，他似乎变了一些，就在短短这几天里，甚至可以说变得太多，不是说他的身材或者脸孔，是一种只有自己才知道的内在的东西。

他把自己的领带结往上拉，勒得更紧一点，看了一眼手表上2:39的时间，准备到楼下的办公室去。固定电话没有响过，不知道威尔消失是去办什么事情了。先不要想威尔了，调整到工作状态，医生对自己要求。

听到门铃声，汉尼拔前去拉开房门，外面站着的正是病人。

“下午好，托比厄斯。”

消瘦的黑人男青年礼节性地笑了一下，但皮笑肉不笑的姿态相当让汉尼拔觉得冒犯，“下午好，莱克特医生。”他走进房间里，在那张单人沙发坐下。

他绷紧的脸部肌肉让汉尼拔察觉到一丝危机，“开诚布公的说，我并不真的需要一个心理医生，但是我仍然花钱来找你，”托比厄斯两腿岔开，手臂搭在两条腿上，像一座山，“因为我只是想见识一下，你是不是真的如他们所说的那样。”

“谁？你对我的治疗方案有什么质疑吗？”汉尼拔保持着同样一副面色不改，“你是一个虐待狂，你必须要强奸他人或者抢夺他人的伴侣才能高潮，托比厄斯，但你并不因此困扰，我也很好奇为什么你不并为此困扰却仍然来寻求心理医生的治疗。你要解答我的疑惑吗？”

“你说得对，我根本不受困扰，”托比厄斯笑了一下，“你说的很冠冕堂皇，医生，好像你就不是一个虐待狂似的。我之所以认识你是因为我们在同一个性虐俱乐部，在那里你可是一个很出名的Dom.你是一个彻头彻尾的变态。”

“你看起来似乎并不需要我帮助了，托比厄斯，”汉尼拔强忍住心里的厌恶说道，“这是我们最后一次谈话了。”

托比厄斯捉弄似的挤了一下鼻梁，“ _强奸他人或者抢夺他人的伴侣才能高潮_ ……真搞笑，有时候我真的觉得你的用词专业得滑稽，”他和汉尼拔对视，“威尔现在是你的Sub吗？汉尼拔？”

“这些是我的私人事务，不是我们的治疗内容，托比厄斯，你无权探索这些。”汉尼拔警惕地观察着对方的细微动作。

“你可能不记得那个晚上，他多可爱——你却把他丢到一边了，”青年把自己的领结松了松，为自己的暴行感到骄傲而兴奋，“然后我带走了他。当我提出要他在你面前操他时他没有同意，于是我强奸了他。 _一只母狗_ 。”

对方的话一字一句都像是烙铁把他的耳朵烧焦，汉尼拔咬紧自己的牙关，努力维持着体面，“威尔对你而言重要吗？”他仍然不知悔改，“你知道他是如何感谢我强奸了他吗？”

血液里的子弹在穿梭，汉尼拔想起了昨天威尔说过的那些过去，想起威尔曾遭受过的残酷待遇，而现在类似的事情某种程度因为自己再一次发生了，汉尼拔的脑袋被一颗隐形的子弹击中，脑浆就这样沉静地炸裂开了。

这个粗鲁的家伙怎么敢？或者说，自己那时为什么如此冷酷地放走了威尔？以至于让他落到托比厄斯手里——还有那群轮奸威尔的人，还有之前的不计其数的人……威尔·格雷厄姆是他的，这是自己不容侵犯的一部分，就像他的品味、他的体面、他的尊严，他为人的任何一部分。莫大的侮辱降临在汉尼拔的精神之中，他尽量保持礼貌地看着托比厄斯，但这只是为了不把自己变成率先那一个行凶者。

“你在向我炫耀你如何伤害了他吗？”

“或者这是一个人对另一个人的挑衅。”

“你认为这对我而言是挑衅？”

“医生，我看得出来，尽管你装的很体面，但什么时候起你过分在乎他了？你以前不是这样的。”

对方粗鲁的发言带给汉尼拔的不是张狂的往外生长出来的疯癫，而是像一种剖开外皮的手术，把藏在身体里面的发疯机关取了出来，破坏了体面，把自己变成一个怪物。强烈的杀意就像对威尔的情欲一样冲动，驱使着汉尼拔的大脑做出反应，而理智艰难地维持着他的镇静，这种防御就像堤坝，即将被洪水冲垮。

“恐怕我们今天的谈话结束了，托比厄斯，”汉尼拔倏地站起来，准备请对方离开，“你对你的治疗毫不关心，那我们也没有必要谈下去了。”

“我们本不应该这么快划清界限，汉尼拔，我们是一类人，”托比厄斯倏地站起来，“正常人都叫我们 _虐待狂_ 。我需要一个朋友，一个能理解我的人，一个与我想法一致的朋友。”

“我们 _不是_ ，我也并 ** _ **不想**_** 成为你的朋友。自以为是是很不好的品格，尤其对于你这样的人而言，”汉尼拔冷言坚称，“现在，请你离开。”

一直以来让托比厄斯很不爽的一点是，他似乎从来没有成功让汉尼拔·莱克特摘下过他的人皮面具，于是医生始终能够戴着那一副居高临下的傲慢脸孔，评价他是多么糟糕。档次低下。装模作样！青年攥紧藏在手里的羊肠弦。

凌厉的攻击朝汉尼拔而来。

**TBC**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANKS FOR EVERYTHING.


	10. 所注商标

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 用愤怒麻痹疼痛，难免会有副作用。
> 
> *警告：自愿性存疑/放置/性爱机器/阴环  
> （我非常怀疑有人看tag）

****第九章 所注商标** **

~*~

当威尔穿过警察的警戒线和盘问之后，他如愿回到了汉尼拔身边，他不知道自己离开还不到半天为什么事情就变糟了，警察的交谈声与拍照取证的快门声要把他闷死了。就像一大群黑色的蝴蝶从刷上石灰浆的空屋里全飞出来，冲过他的脸和身体，翅膀的扑闪发出快门的喀嚓声。

他接到警察的电话，几乎马上就告别了玛格和阿拉娜驱车回到了莱克特家，汉尼拔背对着他坐在一张沙发上，听到急匆匆地脚步声，回过了头。——医生怎么会沦落到这个地步：脸上挂彩，嘴角的血痕还没干，头发乱糟糟，西装不整。威尔四下打量房间里的残局，咽了一口唾沫。这里曾经发生过一场非常暴力的打斗，威尔可以想象汉尼拔和凶手在这里究竟做了些什么大动作。

威尔看到汉尼拔时松了口气，但对方的沉默并不意味着太好的事情，但他不知道为何汉尼拔的眼睛是湿润的，这不像是哭泣，倒像是有些兴奋过头了，“我必须解释。我的病人有暴力倾向，他先袭击了我，我只能自卫，”汉尼拔开口了，“看到你没事我很开心，威尔，你失踪了一天。”

“我应该告诉你我的去向，但是事情急迫。”威尔用双手抹了把脸，然后尴尬地插在腰上。

“我们之间有些事情需要聊聊。也许晚些时候，等这档子事处理完。威尔，你的事情做完了吗？”汉尼拔说着，打量着房子里来来回回的警察。

“差不多了……”威尔迫使自己镇定。

眨眼之间威尔发现自己卷进了两场杀人案件，并且都跟ST系列的药物有关，ST-13和它的升级版ST-666。虽然这并不是他促成的，但是这确实和自己脱不了关系，ST-13已经在汉尼拔身上使用了两次，而ST-666的使用者通过阿拉娜和自己关联起来，并且是这系列药物的始作俑者。现在威尔手中还有一支药，他不太确定应该怎么处置它，阿拉娜和玛格明确表示不支持他继续使用了，玛格要求他归还最后这一支药以秘密销毁。

并且，在她们的威胁中，还有一条是，如果威尔在这周末前不能把它还回去，阿拉娜就要亲自告诉汉尼拔这些事情，包括威尔的所作所为。如果汉尼拔知道这些事，威尔无法想象到后果，即便是这些日子的相处中，威尔也没有摸清楚汉尼拔是个什么人，他完全深不可测，尽管他的人皮是如此完美，但威尔轻易看出那底下有着可怕的怪物。

然而如果归还ST-13，这之后他就会失去现在拥有的一切了，一切又回到了过去那样的糟糕处境里，汉尼拔想不清为什么在这几天里他痴迷于威尔，但他不会怀疑什么，就像那句话说的， _“爱情就像一场感冒，感冒好了就结束了”。_ 只有自己再一次失去一切，其余人皆大欢喜，凭什么？

他不会把药还回去的。就算药效有时长，汉尼拔迟早要清醒过来，他也要让这场梦延续更久一点。这是他的偏执和决心。

~*~

这天晚上睡觉前他们本不准备做爱。这情况并非汉尼拔计划中的，现在家楼下还有着案发现场，而威尔因为处理了一些事情而始终惴惴不安，这样的处境里做爱不是一个好想法，但汉尼拔提议可以借这个机会聊聊白天说要谈的事情。

威尔把自己甩在单人沙发上，当汉尼拔稳稳坐在对面的单人沙发上时，他忽然意识到这有点像是他以前看心理医生时的形式，更何况汉尼拔的确是个心理医生……汉尼拔细心观察的眼睛发现了这一点，他随意地翘起二郎腿，“这太正式了一点吗？”他询问威尔的感觉。

“我以前看的心理医生都像这样，我不喜欢，我不如去教堂里找个神父告白，至少我在那狭窄的隔间里和对方只有一扇木窗，”威尔摊了一下手，“所以我总是换心理医生。”

对于威尔以前的医疗史汉尼拔心里能猜个一二，毕竟威尔提到过他曾经精神病罪犯被强奸的过去，想必那不可能不留下创伤，即便是现在汉尼拔也能察觉到那些心灵伤口，“你之前的医生有没有告诉过你唑吡坦很容易诱发梦游症？”汉尼拔递给他一杯水，“除了几天前那一次，你最近一次服用是什么时候？”

他接过水杯，“什么？！”对汉尼拔忽然转换话题威尔有一些不适应，“梦游？昨晚上我又梦游了吗？你想跟我谈话就是因为这个吗？”

“我本来不想告诉你，但是今天发生了一起暴力事件，而这个凶手书很在意你。根据我的诊断，他很喜欢有精神异常的人，”汉尼拔平稳地解释，“你也许认识他，他叫托比厄斯，他说他之前在俱乐部强奸了你。”

这点秘密也被汉尼拔知道了，威尔紧张地咽了一口口水，“托比……我记得，别提了，”威尔揉揉头发，“汉尼拔，我梦游在做什么让你这么在意？”

心理医生故意吊着威尔的胃口不放，这让威尔越发觉得大事不妙，“当托比厄斯挑衅我时，我对他产生了巨大的杀意。我本来不知道那可以是一种怎样狂躁的感觉，好像不杀了他我就会因此而死，可我并不是暴力罪犯，”汉尼拔用左手拿住右手拇指摩擦，“我非常难才抑制住这种暴力冲动，威尔，然而他攻击了我，于是我没有再忍耐的理由。”

威尔抬起眉看向汉尼拔，内心有一些惊慌，“不，你的意思是，你本可以不杀了他吗？”威尔想起上午听到的那些关于药物的事情，“因为你有那种冲动，所以你才——”

“或许是的，威尔，这很不寻常，并且到现在为止，我并不觉得这是一种残忍，或者良心不安，今天晚上和以往的任何一个晚上一样，我的内心如此平静，毫无波澜，像德彪西月光下的一潭湖水，”汉尼拔轻声说，“但我知道这病是不会是我该有的情绪，我 _故意_ 杀了我的病人。”

听到汉尼拔告白的威尔忽然反应过来，也许那个需要被倾听的并不是自己，而是汉尼拔，如果威尔也有一张心理医生执业证明，他现在才是汉尼拔的心理医生，“你一定弄错了，汉尼拔，在那种危机情况下，过当防卫是很有可能的，”威尔清了一下嗓子，“这样想不是你的作风。”

汉尼拔凝视着威尔放下的玻璃杯不知道在想什么，“当时他已经倒在了地上，但我用方巾包住手，让旁边的一个花瓶砸中了他的脑袋，不忘把架子一起弄翻。我很清醒，我知道我在做什么，”他轻声说，“我在冒不该冒的险。这不是我的—— _作风_ 。”

事实上汉尼拔根本想不起自己为什么会对威尔说这些，就好像威尔时木窗那一边的黑衣神父，而自己是个罪人，这太不正常了， _不是你的作风，你以前不是这样的，_ 汉尼拔深深呼吸一口气，他已经到了需要其他人来提醒他的地步吗？医生用他深色的眼睛观察着威尔，他在等更多来自对方的反馈，以决定自己究竟要如何反应。

然而汉尼拔没有得到威尔的任何反应，威尔像一个被冷冻住的人，一言不发，却有力地呼吸着，眼睛四处张望，又每一次回到自己的脸上，“或者我们可以继续聊你的事情，”汉尼拔不想看到威尔这样挣扎，他并不想逼迫对方，“你的梦游症。”

“好吧……自从那件事之后我一直都睡不好。梦游……我做噩梦……半夜醒来，背上全是汗，然后我就不得不去换一件T恤，吃一颗安眠药……现在我感觉好多了，最严重的那段时间我几乎吃遍了各类安眠药，”威尔自知他总不能逃避所有的问题，但他不知道汉尼拔为什么忽然问起这个，他断断续续地回忆那些事情，急于证明自己已经好多了，“我很久没吃这些药了。也许是因为之前又吃了的缘故……昨晚上，我希望我没做什么坏事。”

“别担心，你没有，”汉尼拔微微笑了一下，但这个笑容太隐晦，“你只不过是拿出了我放在床头柜抽屉里的自动手枪，然后把它对着我的脑袋。”

“什么，手枪？”威尔恨不得把自己的脑袋割下来送去赔罪了，“我甚至都不知道那里有把枪，你不会是在骗我吧？”

为了证明这一点，汉尼拔起身走到床头柜旁，略微弯腰从最上层抽屉的内侧拿出了那把自动手枪，至于汉尼拔为什么把枪放在那里威尔不想深究，但是这确实证明了他可能真的因为梦游差点杀了汉尼拔，“抱歉，真的，我非常抱歉——”威尔用双手把脸掩盖起来，“我真的不知道！”

被打破的平静在房间里堆积如山，医生向前俯身，“就我所接触过的病人而言，他们最爱说的一句话你知道是什么吗，威尔？这句话也是他们最常说的一句谎言，有了这句话，他们才敢重新回到社会中去，它就像一句魔咒，”汉尼拔看了看桌子上的干花，“‘ ** **我现在感觉好多了**** 。’”

耳熟吗？

前几分钟自己才说了这句话？他说了的，就算不是一模一样，也肯定是类似的一句，显然医生在内涵什么，“你为什么认定这句话是谎言？我知道你的意思，汉尼拔，”威尔有一点被激怒，“ _那件事_ 已经过去五年多了。”

“五年了你仍然避讳提它。”

“因为我要考虑你们的感受！该死的，我没有也不能把自己变成自闭者，我他妈的要工作赚钱，没了工作我他妈的存款我和我的狗们吃不饱几天饭！”威尔有些疲惫又有些气愤，肩膀微微发抖，“我不能光明正大。我的很多事情都不能光明正大，我的过去、我的想法、我的爱好，或者仅仅是我自己的小举动。我讨厌活在有其他人的世界里，我只想一个人，一直以来其他人干涉我的生活都只是让我变得更糟，汉尼拔，即便是你……”

“即便是你，”表现得有些歇斯底里的威尔不得不在汉尼拔冷静的凝视里缓和下来，将后背躺下，缩进沙发里，“我知道，你最后也将要离开我。”

汉尼拔完全回到了医生的状态里，他见过不止一次这样的情况，大多数时候他都像一个木偶一样，既没有同情心，也不会瞧不起他们，然而他不忍心看威尔这样崩溃却什么也不做，“威尔，我没有讽刺你，无论你有没有误会我，在此我诚恳道歉，我只是想说……你也许没有必要在我面前装作一切顺利，”汉尼拔向威尔伸出手，“ _ ~~亲爱的威尔~~_ ，感觉好些了吗？”

这个称谓让威尔嗤笑一声，意外地，被汉尼拔所喜爱这一点在威尔的认知里不知何时忽然变得有些难以忍受起来，这并不好解释，他希望汉尼拔爱他，但不是以这种方式，——他期待的反而是疼痛、折磨，辱骂和鞭笞，轻蔑，而不是故作温柔的关怀，不是汉尼拔所表现出来过分的讨好，这不是汉尼拔·莱克特也不是他希望从汉尼拔·莱克特身上得到的。

“我现在感觉好多了。”威尔假装自己在释怀，然而新的担忧挤进了他心里的空隙之中。

换个角度来看，即便有了药，汉尼拔也不爱他。

威尔并非不知道“爱”是什么，对他而言爱情是非常浅显的，他所要求的爱也是非常浅显的，然而，汉尼拔现在的模样并非爱他，就好像汉尼拔知道他不爱自己，然而他却需要这样做，于是这便像是把自己当做一个演员，努力在讨威尔的欢心。汉尼拔清楚得很，他配合威尔演戏，试探着让威尔感到心满意足的方式，却没想到威尔想要的到头来是原本他所带给威尔的那些东西：那些爱情的苦修。

“你看起来和你说的不一致，威尔，”汉尼拔看出对方心里有着一些芥蒂，然而却又十分坚定，就像大海之中的一块礁石，虽然浪一直在打，仍然屹立在中央，于是医生决定用一些更激烈的话题试探，“那个药，是叫ST-13？”

“你非要问出那药的底细吗？”威尔装作自己也不知道。

“我对我的身体有了解，在使用那种药之后我变得有什么不一样了……我是一个心理医生，本质是一个精神病医生，这世上确实有一些迷幻药可以让我产生某些感觉。我这几天在打听ST-13的消息，但是没有任何人听说过这种药，威尔，我很担心你，这种药可能给你我都带来后果。你怎么得到它的？”

他不能说出阿拉娜的名字，因为汉尼拔知道的话一定会去问阿拉娜更多的信息，到那时他就知道这药到底是什么了。威尔可以想象到，像汉尼拔这样自我的人不会喜欢被人用药物控制这件事的，他们一定会玩完。一时之间威尔想不到该如何编织一个谎言，他一直就不太擅长撒谎，“我不能告诉你。”威尔避开汉尼拔的目光。

“没关系，威尔，你可以继续保守秘密，如果你觉得这才是更好的选择，但我们以后不能再用它了。我不知道你为什么这么想要使用它。”汉尼拔柔和的语气透露出不容置疑的坚决。

“它让我们感觉都很棒，不是吗？”威尔记得自己还有着一支药，他不准备放弃，“你不这么认为吗？”

“海洛因也让人感觉很棒，但是它的后果是不能承受的。”

“这不是海洛因，这顶多算是可卡因、咖啡因。”

“它们二者成瘾性更低但它们带来的快感也更低，”汉尼拔看起来有些愠怒，“我们都知道得到快乐是要付出代价的，付出多少才有多少收获——”

“我的付出从来没有得到收获，汉尼拔。”威尔从沙发上站起身，径直准备离开房间，去收拾自己放在客房凳子上的衣物，现在这一瞬间他只想离开。

在药物之前，他对汉尼拔的付出没有任何收获，兴许这么说悲观和绝对了点，然而那些细微的东西总是会在极端的情绪下被忽略，否则极端情绪怎么占上风，控制我们的一举一动呢？威尔知道，即便是药物影响，汉尼拔也不是真正爱他，他开始怀疑对于汉尼拔•莱克特来说根本就没有爱情这一件事，就像人类的尾巴，是他退化的无用功能。不可能忘记的，他还记得汉尼拔如何奚落他，玩弄他，如同他是一只流浪狗，而汉尼拔并不是威尔这样的爱狗人士，他是要被爱狗人士谴责的对象。

“你要走了吗？回到你的小屋里去？”汉尼拔察言观色的高超水平经常会让威尔反感，“这么晚了，也许你应该留下来，在下雪的冬夜行车有一定危险性。”

“让我也告诉你一件事吧！莱克特医生，在我很小的时候我就懂得了这件事，否则我免不了要挨几顿打：我知道我什么时候该走，什么时候该留下。”威尔把门甩上，头也不回地走了。

他到隔壁客房把自己的衣服装进包里，憎恨自己确实不擅长维持亲密关系，然而他不得不这样做中，这并不是他真的想离开汉尼拔，说实话，药效还没有过去，他可不想浪费观赏汉尼拔屈服表情的机会，现在的汉尼拔还爱他，尽管不是真的爱，但他现在就和任何一个恋爱中的男人一样，心中不断滋长着对爱人的占有欲。为了掩盖ST-13的真相，威尔创造了新的问题，那就是伪装自己对汉尼拔的失望。当然这不是真的，但也足以让汉尼拔无法忍受。

威尔拿上包开门，果然看到汉尼拔就在门外等他，他猜对了，即便是莱克特医生这样的人也很难逃过爱情的控制，“你要开车送我吗？”威尔抬了一下眉头。

“今晚恐怕不行。”

没等威尔接下话，一阵强烈的电流便从他的腰间传导到了四肢各处，威尔蜷缩着跪倒在地上，不知道是什么造成了他的痛楚，他抬头看汉尼拔时，被一拳头打晕。

他想错了，汉尼拔不会对任何人或事物屈服。

~*~

当威尔重新恢复意识时，他感觉自己睡了很久，但墙上挂着的钟上显示他只晕过去大概半个小时，威尔反应很快，他回忆起来这里是汉尼拔的地下调教室，显然在汉尼拔强制阻拦他离开之后，他把自己带到了这里。他身上还有一件衬衫，也只剩这件敞开的衬衫了。

威尔被吊在一张靠墙椅子的椅背上，显然它是特质的，更宽也更结实，椅背左右各有一个牢固的金属圆环，而威尔双腿上的拘束带链正是扣在这两个环上的，他的腿被M字平摊平吊起来膝盖挂在胸后面，屁股悬空，离座位有一段距离，红色皮质的拘束带绑在他的大腿中间靠近膝盖的位置，而威尔挣扎时发现手被绑在背后，为了更加固定，在他的大臂上也有一副拘束带。

他的上身和性器毫无遮掩地展示出来，而后穴也露在正面，好直接接触到，他似乎才被绑好不久，汉尼拔在他身边，背对着他，当他转过身来时，手里的最小型号注射器让威尔颤栗了一下，“你醒的比我想的早，”汉尼拔朝他走过来，“但也许时机正好。”

“这是什么鬼东西，吐真剂？”威尔语气完全不好，“我敢肯定是什么利于你对我的强奸的药物。”

汉尼拔只是看了他一眼，然后注射器枕头扎进乳房，威尔痛得叫了一声，“性虐反而会让你头脑清醒，威尔，这是我的发现，”在医生专业的操作下两边的注射很快完成，“这一次我没有进行稀释。你会有一些事后的副作用，但不会很严重。”

“是什么？”威尔并不惊讶。

“产乳，持续勃起和肿痛，过度敏感，”汉尼拔面无表情，“也许之后我得拷上你的手，以免你不停自慰，而让乳头的皮肤破损感染。”

威尔观察着自己胸部的显著变化，“我不想要这个！”他想挣脱，好在汉尼拔的脸上来上几拳，产乳？不，他才不要像分娩后的女人那样乳汁流个不停，男人怎么能够变成那样，“停下！”

乳头微微发红，像吸饱了水的蔓越莓果干一样胀了起来，又痒又痛，威尔扭动着肩膀，想要快一点摸摸它们，但全身都被束缚住了，“呃……”恳求的语言几乎就在威尔嘴唇上了，稍微蠕动一下就要落下来，但他知道自己不能求饶。上帝，他现在真想抓住汉尼拔的头发把他摔在地板上。

“你从哪里得到ST-13的？”汉尼拔拿来一对乳夹，比上一次用的更加尖锐，两层锯齿就像鲨鱼牙，其中一个先咬住了威尔勃起的左乳头，威尔瞬间呜了一声，而另一个故意在右边停住，“它到底是什么？”

威尔垂着眼睛，像个心甘情愿为信仰牺牲的圣徒那样，多么惹人怜爱，汉尼拔低下头亲吻威尔的额发，他的额前有细密的汗，在威尔困惑地看向他时把另一个乳夹咬上去，刹那威尔眼睛里的震动让汉尼拔喜悦，“我不认为那真的是什么重要的秘密，无非是一种新型的迷幻药。我只是不喜欢你对我保守秘密的感觉，让我像这样控制着你，好吗？威尔，我最亲爱的？”汉尼拔用下巴蹭了蹭威尔的脸颊，好像他真的那样温柔似的。

“最亲爱的？”威尔对这个称呼的准确性存疑，甚至像之前那样觉得尴尬，“你不如继续叫我母狗。”

从各个方面来看，汉尼拔确实在失去理智，这一点显而易见，他不像之前那样自持了，也许汉尼拔本人正是发现了这一点，那些在他心中潜藏的暴力愿望，本来被控制在刚刚好的范围内，然而现在却毫无介意地施展了出来，即便威尔不能承受，他也要遵从内心深处欲望的牵引。也许威尔早该意识到了，或许一个像汉尼拔这样的Dom本身就携带着太多的暴力想法，——又或许，每一个人都有着这样那样的暴力想法， ** **药**** 把它们都勾引了出来。这让威尔有些畏惧，但却也让他更加兴奋，没错……威尔希望汉尼拔握在他脖子上的手更紧一点，他希望发生的一切都更粗暴一点，他就喜欢这样，像一个婊子一样，只要这一切是来自汉尼拔•莱克特。这是只提供给这一个人的 _额外服务_ 。

一个黑色的跳蛋被胶带绑在威尔的下体根部，碰到阴囊，汉尼拔直接调到了中档，遥控器则随手塞在威尔衬衫的口袋里，他知道即便是一点点明确的刺激，对于还没有射过的Sub而言都是绝顶的，跳蛋震动的酥麻感在威尔的下身累积，一小段又一小段的快感冲进他的脊梁里，加速跑到大脑，他被束缚着完全动不了，但他如果被自由地放在床上或地板上，一定会蜷曲着蠕动，想摩擦自己的下体，就像被丢进火焰里的水蛇。

他的阴茎很快勃起了，充血着挺立在腹部，汉尼拔用拇指揉了揉马眼的位置，小洞的内部感受很怪，“我对那个穿孔师有一些建议，是关于你乳头的穿孔的，你之后也许可以帮我转告他，”汉尼拔起身，不知道是又去拿什么玩具了，“并不是说他技术不好，然而我能看出来他做的太保守了，太平凡了，他像给女人打耳洞那样给你的乳头穿孔，那不合适，你有这么漂亮的胸部，你可以任性妄为。”

“你为什么提这个？”威尔感觉不妙，当他看到汉尼拔手里的不锈钢盘子里放的一根穿刺针和一些其他消毒用品时，他真的开始恐慌了，“你要——”

“不，不是乳头，那虽然不够完美，但是毕竟已经完成了。”汉尼拔小幅地摇了摇头，在威尔面前坐下，戴上散发着一股消毒水气味的乳胶手套，它的气味让威尔清醒地感觉像是在牙医的强光灯下似的，当他的手握住阴茎时，威尔冷不丁抖了一下。

“你要——不——不可以——”威尔知道这是什么意思，他在其他人身上看到过类似的东西，“我不需要——我不想——”

“你打过一对乳环，想必你也不会对阴环有太多意见。”汉尼拔不以为然。

冰凉的消毒药剂被棉团涂抹在龟头上时，威尔把脸转开并闭上了眼睛，再睁开时他发现自己眼前充满了白茫茫的雾气，就像寒冬在野外行走时吐出来的气，跳蛋被暂时关闭了，医生的手很温柔，麻痹了他的神经，从前他就非常信任汉尼拔，不仅仅是因为大家都知道医生是个专业且经验丰富的Dom，还有他自己的直觉，他一直有很强的直觉，如果不是靠着这份直觉，他没法好好活到今天。穿刺针在威尔的迷茫中穿进了龟头，剧痛在刹那夺走了威尔的全部感觉，这时候整个世界都消失殆尽了，只有痛楚塞满了他，就像棉花填满了泰迪熊，满到针缝开裂，棉花从那些破洞里不断挤出来，最终把每一块拼接好的布料爆成碎片。

汉尼拔听到威尔在哭了，鼻子里发出的抽气声短促而轻巧，但喉咙里干巴巴的，他完全是被疼哭的，不是因为恐惧、伤心，更不可能是因为喜悦或者感动，只是很单纯的疼痛，他习惯了人们感到疼痛时表达出的感情，单纯而直接，眼泪也是。通常来说他是不喜欢看到别人在他眼前哭的，然后那些擦眼泪的纸巾会被随手放在他的桌子上，甚至丢在地上，偶尔弄脏他的西服，那相当粗鲁。威尔的眼泪不一样，让他感到心烦意乱却并不为此生气。汉尼拔匆忙地将环戴在打好的孔里，环有差不多四分之一在尿道口里，异物感让威尔觉得不适。

“我会照顾好你的，威尔，放轻松。”汉尼拔亲吻威尔的眼角，然后摘下手套用指关节擦掉他的眼泪，每一次汉尼拔抚摸他的头发时，威尔都觉得像是自己抚摸他的小狗们那样，然而他该死的喜欢，他想就这样睡在汉尼拔的怀抱里，压得他喘不过气，嘴里叫他 ** **主人，**** 心里却诅咒他被车撞死。

表里不一的威尔刹住了眼泪，他下意识觉得哭的太多太久会让对方厌恶，下体仍然在阵痛着，但他逐渐习惯了，“流血了吗？”威尔把嘴里的积累起来的口水咽下去，免得像看到食物的动物那样流个不停。

“几乎没有，很完美。”汉尼拔重新打开跳蛋，用低档按摩来抚慰受伤的阴茎。

“你知道……我以前总是好奇，‘如果我更可爱一点你会喜欢我吗？’。我现在是否足够……惹人喜爱，能让你倾心？”威尔拼凑出一句完整的话，脸无力地搭在汉尼拔的手掌里。

此刻汉尼拔的心像在坐着一辆在越野车在山地上颠簸，他没有想要呕吐，但总觉得不太适应这种感觉，他的心在抖动、攀缘，无法忍受车轮在石子和小土堆上变形后越过去时的动跳，他抚摸威尔的脸颊，胡茬扎手心，像猫舌头长满的倒刺，但汉尼拔没有挪开手，继续安抚着他的爱人。

“滚开。”没有得到回应的威尔同样不领情地扭过头，从汉尼拔手掌中偏开，闭上眼睛。

当他闭上眼后，他回到了那条溪流里。他能感觉到水流冲刷过的时候，如同绸缎般飘过他的小腿腹，抛竿时渔线飞梭在眼前，闭上眼睛他几乎只能感受到这个，直到汉尼拔将玩具放进他未经扩张的后穴里时，他才被惊醒。

威尔瞥了一眼自己下体，视线绕过阴环，瞥见一个迷你的透明栓子，半截露在外面，沾着一些白乳状的润滑液但不多，汉尼拔用手顶着它，微微地向里面推挤，但威尔故意收紧肌肉抵抗着，甚至没发现汉尼拔已经松了手，他自以为是地绞紧了这根屁股栓子，被绑在后面的两只手一起竖了一个和谐的中指。

这家伙难道就一点也不清楚他自己多淫荡吗？汉尼拔突然扯掉一个乳夹，痛得威尔大叫一声，透明栓掉在座位上的响声突兀得让人面红耳赤，他才意识到刚才自己的小穴咬的多紧，“你——”威尔难受地看着红肿乳头仍然高高勃起的尖端，而汉尼拔对着它轻轻吹了一口气，“嗯……”他咬着牙不让呻吟流下来。

屁股栓子重新插回去，进进出出配合着低频跳蛋一起刺激着威尔，这一次威尔没法抵抗了，他放松着内壁，无奈地被戳刺着小穴，忍耐着快感，但弯着的脚趾暴露了他的真实感受。在阵痛下，他的阴茎仍然丢人地勃起了，环在尿道内部那一小段不时摩擦着里面，合着痛感一起发作。

栓子拿了出来但手忽然捏住了空虚的那枚乳头，揉挲着提拉，过分的快感不断地积累，威尔发着抖，锁紧肩胛，喘气，发觉自己就像一只乳牛一样被拉扯着乳头，而先前被暗示的“产乳”更加深化着他的联想，他的喘气声变得短促时，汉尼拔停下了逗弄，随之而来的是被摩擦过头带来的燥热和痛痒，威尔委屈地垂着脑袋，不发一言。

“ST-13？”汉尼拔用拇指和食指链接成一个圈，套住威尔的阴茎缓慢地撸动着柱身，威尔爽得把后脑勺抵在椅背上，手指在背后胡乱抠抓空气。

“你不会喜欢答案的，汉尼拔，”威尔想要射，但完全不够。

“还不知道吗，威尔？你这么聪明。我不在乎答案，我只想要你的臣服。”Dom离开了他，顺便冷酷地扯掉了另一个乳夹，威尔的痛呼已经不那么沉闷了，反而带着情欲色彩。

这一对乳头新鲜得可以采撷食用，但没有被重视。一根大号热狗似的震动棒强硬地塞进后穴里，只留着一根带子在外面以便于取出，汉尼拔拿着他的手机，威尔以为他又要拍照了，“你要是敢拍照……”威尔还没接上话，身体里的震动棒就马上开始高频震动了，他瞬间哑口无言。

“通过蓝牙来控制玩具，”汉尼拔似乎又把震动棒调整到了一种有规律的模式，在G带的附近震动着，一会低频，一会高频，戏弄着威尔，让他在高潮的前一刻松弛下来，又让他从松懈中紧张，如此反反复复，直到威尔的阴茎被刺激得不能更硬，“当然，我也会用它拍你。”

“我会杀了你的，汉尼拔——”威尔几乎没有任何有意义的话可以说了，只有单调的话，否则就只能怪叫。震动棒被取了出来，但他一直没有听到快门声。

在他被激怒时，有一根弹力带绑在了他的胸前，两个内圈扣住乳头根部，细密的刷毛包着乳头，威尔没问这是什么，但很快一副眼罩便挂在了他的头上，遮住了眼睛，那副刷子动了起来，震动着用尖锐的刷毛刺激着乳头，尽管被吊起来威尔仍然两腿发软，乳头被药物和之前的准备工作调教得敏感过头了。

目盲状态下威尔不知道汉尼拔究竟在做什么，他感觉有什么东西抵在他的后穴入口，汉尼拔的指腹揉开它的褶皱，拉了一个小口子让那玩意插进去，威尔马上开始喊了，“太大了……不行……现在……”威尔支支吾吾地摇头，但那玩意入侵的进程一点没停下，虽然它很软，弹性十足，显然是根假鸡巴，但插入一点也不轻松，威尔努力让自己放松，否则他一定会被弄伤，然而，它直挺挺插进入口，弯曲顺着腔道往里钻探，在这个姿势下被插入更像是折磨而不是模拟性交，威尔想揉眼睛。

意外的是，它最终还是进去了，并且开始抽动，以这虽具有观赏性却缺乏直接快感的方式插着威尔的后穴，威尔听到机械运作的节奏声，咕咚、咕咚、咕咚，他反应过来这是一台性爱机器，只要有电就可以无限制地操干他，操到他断气都不会停下来，“以防你不知道：在你正前方有一台高清摄像机，”汉尼拔一边抚摸他头顶的卷发，一边对他耳语，“从刚才开始就在拍摄你的性爱录像。现在，我要离开一会。”

“你要去哪？不行——你——”

尽管后穴被粗暴地操干着，一次一次地打开到极限，威尔仍然清醒着，多亏了汉尼拔故意使用的额外手段：比如摄影。一声关门的清脆声音后，房间里就只剩下呻吟的威尔，和机械震动、运作的响声，那根软阴茎弯曲着干他的里面，用力摩擦着穴缘，在汉尼拔离开没多久就把他干射了，精液肆无忌惮地射了出去，几乎没有落在身上，弄脏了座椅，然而高潮并不会让这一切停下，机器没有感情，只是按照内部构造继续运作，蹂躏着他的身体。

两个乳头痛又痒，威尔想起之前被玩到雌性高潮时的感觉，而现在有些相似，他不敢相信自己在刚射精之后又要高潮了，威尔呜咽着，口水从嘴角漏出来，发着抖又一次高潮了。乳汁溢出在他的乳头尖端外，无力低垂的眼睛能够看到蛋白色的清液，正在胸部周围凝成小小一滩，流下来，这没有他想的那么夸张，但是仍然给威尔带来了某种男性的羞辱。

这些全被录下来了吗？清楚得可以被放在大屏幕电视机上观看吗？会有人放大看他的乳头和后穴是如何高潮的吗？这太变态了，威尔几乎在呕吐和尖叫两者间晕眩。他只能闭上眼，但这一次无论他怎么努力也回不到那条溪流之中，这庇护所消失了，对他关上了门。

虽然阴囊上方的跳蛋被他遗忘，但确实还在震动着，让阴环也轻微地震动着，这没带来明显的快感，但结合上被假鸡巴撞击的力量，阴环的跳动和起伏便可爱起来，白色的精液粘附一小点在上面，下流而甜美。汉尼拔在想也许他们俩应该一起观看这部影片，不过威尔大概不会想看的，他恐怕只能把威尔绑在沙发上，像纠正精神病人的认识异常那样教导威尔了。

对，汉尼拔并没有离开，他只是让威尔以为他离开了，在门口脱下鞋，便不会有脚步声，看来这骗到了威尔，威尔毫不克制的连续高潮说明了这一点， _太淫荡了，_ 汉尼拔在心里安静地想。

汉尼拔悄悄调高了性爱机器的抽插频率，让它插得更快，这非常明显，当它再一次插进去时，威尔的身体被重重冲到椅背上，而椅背则重重磕到墙壁上，他的脖子无力地摇晃，鸡巴抽出来时带出一些穴内的嫩肉，威尔抽泣着，然后再一次被插到最深，他根本没时间好好呼吸，只好用嘴喘气呼吸。

黑色的软鸡巴不知疲倦地没有底线地操着，越来越快，威尔发现这一点时已经再一次半勃，但他却已经射不出来了，这几天他被玩过头了，“不行……”他咕哝着，清水鼻涕流过嘴唇，和眼泪一样咸涩，他不知道自己哭得那么凶，他根本没什么哭声，但眼泪止不住流，这根本不对劲，“不行……我的……”威尔说不出半句完整的话。

没有任何预兆地，乳头溢射出了一些汁液，温暖的白色流了出来，润湿了刷毛，从缝隙里留到了胸部其他地方，威尔感觉到了这一点，他没感觉到乳汁流出，但他感觉到有液体流到胸部，他脸不能更红，羞耻的红色蔓延到耳根和肩膀，“不……”即便这样，他还是想要被按摩乳头，温柔地，而不是这些硬刷毛，他想要汉尼拔，舔它们，吸它们，揉它们，咬它们。

可房间里没有汉尼拔。

事实上即便是汉尼拔在他身边时，他能看到对方、听见对方时，他也没有拥有汉尼拔，对那个人而言，自己也并不重要，哪里都没有汉尼拔除了威尔的梦境。他记起来那个梦游的晚上，关于为什么他要拿起一把枪试图谋杀汉尼拔。他的梦里有汉尼拔，事实上他骑在汉尼拔身上，手里拿着枪，掌控着汉尼拔的性命。他本想枪毙了这个混蛋，但是他选择了更亲密的方式：用拳头打死他。看来他的梦游没有进行到下一步。

威尔绝望地被机器操着，不知道多久，他没有再射过，后穴被玩得麻木，微微发热，感觉就像是已经被扩张成了异形，威尔的声音彻底消失了，无论是泣声还是呻吟。这时候机器才停下，挪出他的后穴，威尔回过些神，知道是汉尼拔回来了，而没想过汉尼拔从未离开过，他几乎急不可耐地想要汉尼拔的抚摸和拥抱，而汉尼拔的指腹滑过威尔蠕动着合不上的后穴。

“告诉我ST-13，我就给你解脱，”汉尼拔无情地要求道，“继续做我的乖小狗，毫无保留地，把一切交给我。”

“你会操进我身体里吗？”威尔不知道朝哪个方向说话，“如果我告诉你……如果我……告诉你那药的事情。”

“是的，我保证，甜心。”汉尼拔吻他的脸颊。

在迷乱中，威尔咽了一口口水，“阿拉娜给了我这个，更多的……我要等之后才说得明白。”他说。

“虽然我没想到是她，但我相信你不会说谎。”汉尼拔满意地拍拍他的脸蛋，把威尔的眼罩摘下来，撞上一对湿漉漉的淡蓝色眼睛，他几乎立刻放任自己沉迷在其中，对把威尔折磨成这个样子感到些许抱歉，但更多的是残暴的愉悦。

他解开威尔的束缚，而筋疲力尽的威尔瞅到他对面摆放着的摄像机，闪着指示灯，确实在录像，他没有过多在意这一点了。威尔几乎不想坐在椅子上，他的后穴疼痛，并且还有些松弛，但他并没等的太久，汉尼拔将他推到在地上，在硬邦邦的木地板上要了他。威尔只想紧紧抱住汉尼拔，只有在对方的怀抱之中他才能感受片刻的安宁和爱。

**TBC**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 感谢你留下的任何喜爱。  
> 你永远不会知道这是多大的鼓励！


	11. 执行标准

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Take it all or leave me alone.(Duffy-Stepping Stone)

****第十章 执行标准** **

~*~

“ _只有做坏事的才会回头看有没有人在附近。_ ”

沙发上，威尔裹着又厚又大的浴巾，湿透的头发不停往下面淌水，尽管房间里开着暖气，他还是感觉很冷，瑟瑟发抖，他的身体还是在敏感的状态中徘徊于快感边缘，尤其是胸部的感觉，过分微妙，他蜷缩着，从沙发靠背旁观察汉尼拔，当对方递给他一杯热可可，他小心地从毛巾里伸出手接过。

“或者被想做坏事的人盯上的倒霉蛋……”威尔反驳道，抿了一口觉得太烫，暂时握在手里。

“用性虐来增进我们对彼此的了解可以说绝不是我最初的打算，然而你更喜欢这样，是吗？”汉尼拔在他身边坐下，用旁边的短毛巾帮忙擦拭威尔的头发，动作很轻，几乎没有把他手里的咖啡弄得摇晃得不平，“我以为你被弄得一团糟，脑子也不会清醒，但某方面来看你反而更清醒了。这可不寻常，威尔。”

这不用汉尼拔告诉自己，威尔没有赞同或者反对，“我们明天再聊那些事，汉尼拔，我现在只想好好睡上一觉。凌晨两点了。”他说完吸了一口热可可，神清气爽。

“你在拖延时间。”汉尼拔直接指出了这一点。

“就算我是，随你怎么想。”威尔把自己保护在毛巾里。

被揉干的头发贴在脸和脖颈上，威尔懒得理，但汉尼拔把它们都理到发鬓位置去，“我真不习惯你对我这样温柔，”威尔嘀咕着，“我不认为我值得拥有这个。”

“威尔，我不知道怎么对待你才好。考虑到我们的性生活并不是通常意义上的‘美好’，所以在其他时间里，我想对你好点。然而，对于你来说，这些都并不能被接受，你想要的只是我对你施虐吗？对你而言这就是我们关系的本质？”汉尼拔捧起威尔的脸颊，凝视着这对眼睛里的神色，却只看见一滩黑色。

男人的沉默在不断发酵，他的眼睛拒绝对视，呆呆地不知道看着什么玩意，医生很熟悉这是一种怎样的心理防御，他过去常常在叛逆的青少年上碰到，按道理来说，威尔已经过了这个阶段了，然而考虑到他在青年时期的黑暗经历，这是可以被理解的，汉尼拔缓缓眨了一下眼睛，把毛巾留在威尔的脑袋上，到卧室去给威尔拿一件睡衣。

事实上，威尔现在已经不在这里了，他在他的幻想里。那是一条分割森林两岸的河流，只不过他不再站立，而是平静地躺下，任凭身体浸在水中，接受自然神圣的洗礼，他感到安全，感到自己像是一条洄游的鱼，溶化在河水之中。

他在这里思考自己至今为止犯下的错误。现在汉尼拔已经知道阿拉娜和ST-13的关系了，而现在自己还没有把药还给阿拉娜，阿拉娜很可能直接就把事情供出来了，不过多一个人知道ST-13的真相，她和玛格杀了人的事情也可能会暴露……当汉尼拔知道那药诱发了他的暴力倾向，并且让他对自己产生了本不该有的爱意时，他可能难逃汉尼拔的报复。

然而他并不害怕，比起被责怪或者报复，他更担心从此以后汉尼拔的冷落。在经历了这些之后，威尔已经不知道如何在没有汉尼拔的生活里存在，他不想去俱乐部上班，之前就辞掉了工作，然而没有这些疯狂性爱的帮助，他很可能会再一次重新被压力击垮。他的狗屎生活需要这些刺激，总得有点什么 _爱好，如果没了_ ——于是他又回到了过去。

被那些精神类药物控制，被无穷无尽的孤独挟持，见得最多的是精神医生，说的最多的是“抱歉”，没有精力去打理自己，生活变得一团糟，然而还是得继续活下去，因为死亡是没有勇气做到的事情，他太坚强，又不够坚强，只配苟且偷生。

失去汉尼拔并不是真的可能会变得这么糟糕，然而威尔忍不住去这样悲观地妄加预言，这时候汉尼拔拿着一件毛茸茸的蓝灰色睡衣走了过来，一言不发地递给威尔，威尔打赌他本来想把它丢在他呆滞的脸上好叫醒他，但是他忍住了。

“今晚我就睡在沙发上了，”威尔说，“我喜欢它的狭窄。”

看威尔不再想多说的神情，汉尼拔没有再劝了，“我去给你拿床被子。”他再一次离开威尔的视线。

目送着汉尼拔进入卧室，威尔从毛巾里走出来，把睡衣套在身上，绑带随意地交叉一个结，松松垮垮吊着，他这一动红肿的乳头又开始溢出乳汁，黏在睡衣内侧，很快鼻子里飘进有一股奇怪的奶味。他不知道这要多久才能恢复，随手扯了一张纸巾草草擦拭干净，然后把纸团丢进垃圾桶里。

汉尼拔返回时威尔面对着沙发靠背蜷缩着，他俯下身把被子盖在威尔身上，威尔不发一言地用手把脖子的空洞捂好，这时候他灵敏地嗅觉闻到了奶的味道，“你刚才是在闻我吗？”威尔皱着眉头，不耐烦地问。

“我很抱歉，这无法避免。”但听起来毫无歉意。

无论ST-13是什么，它都没有让汉尼拔的身体产生可耻的变化，但汉尼拔给威尔用过的药物几乎都让他的身体变得可耻了，“我会这样多久？”威尔的声音在羞耻中格外低沉。

“大约一周——”

汉尼拔刚说完，又快又狠的一拳头就击中了他的鼻梁，威尔把他骑在身下，但不是出于任何性的目的，很快在颧骨上又是一拳，汉尼拔的衬衫衣领被抓起来，威尔用力把他的后脑勺砸在地毯上，矛头似的关节打下去，汉尼拔感觉自己的嘴角在流血。

“汉尼拔•莱克特，”威尔死死盯着汉尼拔的双眼，“你是个混蛋，你知道吗？你是个混蛋！如果有任何人知道你做的事，没人不会这么认为的。”

“你从来不用安全词，在Dom和Sub的关系之间这难道不也是流氓行为吗？你根本没有那样的水准，但你偏偏喜欢逞强，”尽管没有任何肢体行为，但汉尼拔的眼神足以构成一场狠戾的反攻，“你 ** **默许**** 这我展开这些过火的项目。”

“什么？默许？”威尔觉得很好笑，他现在有些不清醒，“你觉得我在默许你刚才对我的 _强奸_ 吗？”

医生抓住机会将松懈的威尔反身压倒，然后抓住他身上的衣服把他丢到桌角上，威尔嗷了一声，“我们的关系十分异常，”汉尼拔把他提起来，扔到沙发上，“我从来不让任何人和我 _如此亲密_ ，但我从用了那药开始，我的脑子里不再有这么坚定的意志支持，我非常怀疑那是一种洗脑药物。”

威尔摸自己的脑门，摸到一些液体，拿到眼前来看，一片猩红染上他的五指，愤怒冲上他的喉咙，他瞅准汉尼拔转身去重新挪回桌子的时机扑过去，将对方压制在身下，那张玻璃桌碎成一地渣子，全都压在汉尼拔胸膛上，还好有一件衣服。威尔很快被再一次掀翻，之前的性虐消耗了他太多的体力，而汉尼拔除了今天的生死决斗基本没多少体力消耗，汉尼拔抓住威尔的头发，气血上涌，手上的力气越来越大，威尔一挣扎就被立即压了回去。

“你最好不要剧烈运动，”汉尼拔在他耳边冷淡地说，“我都能闻到空气中你胸口的奶味。”

“滚。”威尔摸到玻璃桌的金属桌子脚，握住就打在汉尼拔的肩膀上，成功让对方放开了对自己的钳制。

他知道——他知道自己的胸部那块黏黏糊糊的，他也闻得到若隐若现的奶味，不用汉尼拔故意告诉他，“我也能闻到空气中你身上的血腥味。”威尔打量着汉尼拔肩膀后面被鲜血染红的那块区域，看到自己手里的金属桌子脚上附带着的那半块玻璃，坏坏地笑了一下。

现在汉尼拔脑子里最极端的想法是把威尔绑起来，锯掉四肢，干他半死的残体。他非常想这么做，考虑到他几天前就想锯掉威尔的腿，这个想法并没有像之前那样惊讶到他，汉尼拔捂住自己肩膀上的伤口，“你满足了？”他问。

“也许还没有。”威尔丢掉那个作案工具，他不喜欢这样，他更喜欢拳拳到肉的感觉，更直接也更亲密，对于他和汉尼拔，还是拳头更合适，显然汉尼拔也这样想。

男人朝他走过来，不带一点感情，威尔知道他今晚就需要离开了，尽管药物还能维持一天多的效果，但已经过了这个新的半衰期了，效果在减退，继续不识好歹没有什么甜头吃。

三天内两支药，恐怕让人十分上瘾。

威尔傻傻地笑了笑，被汉尼拔的拳头打翻在地。

~*~

没有学生知道格雷厄姆先生今天为什么伤痕累累地出现在教室，头发乱糟糟，衣服像是昨天穿过的，闻起来有一股怪味，只有物理课一如既往地难懂和无聊。女生们用手机在台下聊天，讨论老师到底是不是在酒吧买醉，结果今天早上在大街上醒来。

结束了教学，威尔逃似的收拾好自己的东西早退，他不在乎了，他本来都不准备来上课，反正他在不在教室学生们都是在上自习课。他只是一时找不到事情做，但又不允许自己无聊地浪费生命。

凌晨快四点他到了家，狗狗们嗅到不对劲的味道，最傻的那只还以为他是陌生人，不过其他的狗很快教训了他。威尔把东西扔在地上，掏出医药箱处理身上的伤口，完成简单包扎之后他直接在沙发上睡着了，短短两个半小时后，手机里的闹钟在七点定时叫醒了他。威尔骂着粗口爬起来，浑身酸痛。

他早退后坐进车里第一件事情是给阿拉娜打电话，威尔等了很久电话才接通，“下午好，威尔，”阿拉娜语气平稳，“药？”

“我告诉汉尼拔是你把药给我的，”威尔也同样平静，“我不准备把剩下的那支药还给你了。”

阿拉娜的语气终于变得奇怪，“你是什么意思？”她问。

“药效大概还会持续一天。”威尔说完就挂掉了电话。

一切都被碾碎得稀巴烂。威尔把手机丢在副驾驶座，脑袋砸在方向盘上，但他却毫不烦躁或者难过，因为他知道自己要做什么，而且他可以做到，这让他充满愉悦。

他开车回到家，然后像往常一样给狗狗们的食碗里加满狗粮，看着它们吃了一会，自己平静地走到床边，从床头柜里拿出那支药，ST-13，把外套里的注射器拿了出来，撕开包装。他掰开瓶子，把针头插进去，吸干净里面的每一滴药水，把剩余的医疗废物丢进垃圾桶。

针头刺进手臂静脉，他想起那些夜晚在公园里的瘾君子们，和他们不一样的是，威尔并非对毒品上瘾，而是其他的东西，“汉尼拔……”注射完成，他缓慢地长呼出一口气，把针头包裹在许多张纸巾里，放进垃圾桶。

只是他明白了很多。

既然汉尼拔不会爱他，那他也没必要努力了，不是吗？即便是在和汉尼拔亲密相处的这几天，他也能察觉在汉尼拔被药物控制之下的精神世界，每一寸土地都标榜着“ _不要为我努力_ ”。想想看这难道不是友善的劝告吗？是威尔自己太执着、太愚蠢，才会明知没有结果还要往前进。不过，就算还有一次机会，威尔也会做同样的事情，他无法抗拒汉尼拔对他的吸引力，你得承认这世界上就是会有人如此值得你爱，而又完全不值得，这个人的优点多得让你爱不过来，缺点则完全可以忍受乃至忽略，你光是看到，就想要亲近，只不过这家伙对你基本没有兴趣，也许是他爱其他的人，也许他只爱他自己。

爱情跟走进鬼屋没什么两样，威尔哼了一声。汉尼拔没在乎过他，这一点在他们最后一次性爱里得到了体现，无论他表达了如何的想法，“不”或者“求求你”，汉尼拔全部忽视了，他根本不在乎自己怎么想。然而，威尔不禁思考，如果他更加有勇气一点，如果他更加——能够以汉尼拔可以 ** **理解**** 的方式去表现自己，会不会反而比直接对汉尼拔用药更好？

_没救了。_

不久，他感觉到一种绝顶的满足行走在血管之中，让他觉得如此温暖，好像汉尼拔拥抱着他，用略带胡茬的下巴摩擦他耳后皮肤，亲吻他的耳朵，慢慢地，威尔感觉自己像处在理想中的家庭一般，心情如此温馨，而他的朋友们则友善热情，他的学生无论是否眼熟都在朝他打招呼……他有了一切他想要的，尤其是爱。他感到如此丰富的 _爱——_ 就是爱，真正的爱。

这种满足感胜过任何一种毒品，威尔虽然没有体验过那类药物的威力，但是他很肯定，这世界上没有任何一种致幻药物可以让他感觉如此之好，这比高潮还要让他舒服，他更肯定的是，汉尼拔一定也忘不了这种感觉，没有人可以抵御这种药，威尔沉迷其中，向后，仰面朝天倒在床垫上。

威尔清楚要不了多久他就会开始产生暴力倾向，或者实施暴力行为，现在他能理解这一点了：当这种满足感过去，一切归于虚无，身体和意识重新恢复到冰冷的现实时，很难不心烦意乱，这时候发生的任何糟心事都可能把本来很普通的事情上升到极端暴力的处境中去。

他马虎地脱下自己的牛仔裤，根本没穿内裤，握住自己的阴茎开始撸管，他的阴环在隐隐作痛，只能尽量避开那个刚打的环，它需要像之前的乳环那样保养，但是威尔不确定，可能之后他得去找穿孔师聊聊这个，不过现在他需要高潮。威尔很快就颤抖着去了，乳头勃起着溢出汁水，沾湿他的衬衫，巨大满足感仍然在他体内驰骋，他从未在高潮过后仍然能感受到满足，而非空虚，他还想要更多——他的肉欲现在几乎无法被满足。

于是他把手指插进他的后穴里，快速地按摩着前列腺，另一只手则粗鲁地揉着乳头，当他舒服地呻吟着，快要高潮时，一只狗慌张地舔了舔他的脸颊，威尔吓得僵住了。他从药物中勉强反应过来自己身边还有着一群狗狗，然而他居然在这时候开始自慰了，“噢……温斯顿，嗨……我没事，”威尔觉得它大概以为自己的叫声是因为恐惧，毕竟以前他做噩梦时，也会有狗狗跑上来舔他，安慰他，“找你的伙伴去。”

威尔觉得非常愧疚，他不得不用刚刚自慰完的手抚摸狗狗，让它安定下来，温斯顿哈了几口气，跳下了床，仍然非常担心自己的主人身体有什么不适。威尔看了一眼自己的勃起的阴茎，咽了一口唾沫，他爬到床头把柜子拉开，在最下层的里面拿出了那根许久没用过的假阳具，最普通的型号，非常老土的设计，他草草消了毒就急急忙忙往后穴里塞。

“哈啊啊——”他在药物的迷惑下重新找到感觉，一边撸管一边用假阳具操自己，它和自己的内壁不够贴合，它不够粗大，它从前不是这样的，当威尔买它时，他觉得很合适，足以让他很快高潮，但这一次不一样，前列腺的刺激不够，他需要那种爆满胀痛的感觉，需要那种粗暴。威尔痛苦地想着汉尼拔插入时的感觉，想象这根差劲的廉价玩具就是对方，他发现自己在这段时间里全身上下都是仰仗汉尼拔所得到的痕迹。

性虐时的伤和今天凌晨的斗殴就不说了，可以产乳的红肿挺立的乳头，一副乳环，一枚阴环，后穴也变得过分下流，他想着汉尼拔才终于高潮的身体肯定是变了太多，那个“不提供额外服务”的庸俗屁股现在淫荡得欲求不满。

威尔蜷缩在床上，看着自己手掌里的精液发着抖喘气，他射了两次，但现在还是感到难以置信的想要，几乎是下意识的，威尔感觉到了自己暴力冲动，他想要去找汉尼拔，但不是为了妥协，为自己的错误道歉，而是将对方捆绑起来，把鸡巴插进对方的嘴里，像汉尼拔对他做过的那样，让汉尼拔吸他的屌，他还想要更多，他要把汉尼拔吊在空中，把刀刺进汉尼拔的心脏，然后疯狂地使用汉尼拔的死前勃起的阴茎自慰。

因为他觉得汉尼拔只有死了才可能不那么让他 _难过_ 。

无论如何他现在需要被满足，威尔艰难地爬起身，把身上的衣物都脱掉，用毛巾擦掉一些背和臀部的汗，换上一身新衣服，他选择了最宽松的运动卫衣和运动裤，没戴乳环，但仍然没穿内裤，他不想穿因为阴环被碰到会痛，当然也为了方便性交。

他等不到俱乐部营业的时间了，他现在就想要，即便做第一个妥协的人。威尔从口袋里拿出手机给汉尼拔打电话，但等了很久也没人接，他不信邪又打了一次，对方仍然未接通。不知道是不是因为药的缘故，威尔并不觉得生气或者焦急，他觉得这也没什么大不了的，他知道汉尼拔在哪，心理医生的办公室就在他家一楼的大厅。他还能在哪呢？

威尔拿上车钥匙，开往莱克特家的方向。

~*~

一股冷风从他的领口钻进衣服里，威尔在寒冷的雪季不停地跺着脚，想起来那个老苏联传说，“ _随便找一个人脱光，只给他一双靴子，他照样能在西伯利亚的野外度过一晚_ ”，他不相信这是真的，这恐怕是个笑话。

他不知道汉尼拔到哪去了，门铃没有人应答，从窗户往里面偷看也没有看到有人在，中途他又给汉尼拔打了电话，仍然每一个都是无人接听，威尔给汉尼拔的语音邮箱留了言，但并不对汉尼拔能听到抱有希望。

也许他注定只能去俱乐部找个二流Dom来替代汉尼拔，威尔想到这里有些失落，对于汉尼拔而言，可以有很多个像威尔这样的Sub，但对于威尔而言，却只有一个像汉尼拔这样的Dom，并非威尔找不到这样的Dom了，而是现如今他不可能马上找到一个，也很难在威尔等得起的一段时间里找到。

忽然，威尔察觉到自己对汉尼拔本人的重视程度提高了，从前他不会觉得汉尼拔不可替代，但现在他好像很难再这么想。裤子里那玩意也一样，他现在光是想对方在自己身上曾经做过的那些事，就忍不住想摸自己的阴茎。

他以前没那么 ** **爱**** 汉尼拔。

ST-13的威力正在一步步攻占他的心，威尔缩在屋外的楼梯上，朝手掌心里吐气取暖，明明他可以回到车子里去，里面有该死的汽油味和暖气，但是他偏偏想要在这里等汉尼拔回来，没有合理理由。他想要这样做，没有任何理由。如果威尔没有回来，他的狗也会在门口等他，门口是整个房子里最冷的地方。他是汉尼拔的狗吗？无论过去现在，他多希望是。

威尔在冬风里不停用脚踩着雪，发抖，嘴唇哆嗦，他的衣服穿的不够厚，这些衣服反倒是在夺走他的热量而不是保温，威尔忽然懂得那个苏联笑话了。然而，这样的寒冷始终没有吹灭威尔心里对汉尼拔的渴望，他已经分不清这种渴望到底是想要爱，想要性交，想要关照还是想要汉尼拔本人，也许他都想要，也许他其实只是想要其中一个俩个，威尔把双臂叠起抱在大腿和胸的空间里，眼睛干得要冻结。

不，他只是需要一根鸡巴，好操进他的屁股里，至于那个人是谁他不那么在乎，只是最好是汉尼拔。

威尔甩甩脑袋，把头发上的雪花甩掉，站起颤抖的双腿往自己的车里走，回到车里时暖气已经凉了，但还是比外面暖和，“离开我的脑袋吧，汉尼拔。”威尔不知道对谁恳求道。

我爱你，我那么爱你，想方设法想和你亲密起来，全都失败而归。我真是摸不透你。我不讨人喜欢吗？不对。现在没人不喜欢我了，除了你。你为什么一点也不心动呢！威尔不知道自己为什么突然这么崩溃，他全当是药物带给他的影响作罢，他忍不住歇斯底里，然而他又嘴笨得说不上更多的话了，他想大喊大叫，把车撞到路边的灯杆上，但他还知道自己不能这样做。

它不是毒品，但它比毒品过分得多，威尔用臼齿咬住自己的舌头边缘，忍住这股歇斯底里的情绪，在他最糟糕的那段日子他曾经使用过海洛因，他还记得海洛因带给他的是什么滋味，他不可能还想现在这样清醒着，他应该赤身裸体地躺在地毯上跟他的狗发生关系，而不是还能在这握方向盘。

然而它渐渐带来的烦躁与不安足以让威尔放弃继续驾驶，他把车停在一个附近的停车场，寒冷在温暖的车内逼近裸露在外皮肤的毛孔，他从未如此渴求一个拥抱，此外什么都不需要，此时威尔仍然保持清醒，意识到药物在夺走他从生活中得到的任何满足感，取而代之把他对一份感情、一个人的渴望填充进去。

他记起自己与汉尼拔的反应并不相同，现在距离注射已经过去两个半小时。那时候的汉尼拔几乎和他平时没有什么两样，而自己却像一个癫痫病人似的发疯。效果因人而异？

如果不是效果因人而异，威尔也不会天真地认为汉尼拔的免疫是因为对方在此前就足够爱自己，而自己压根没有自己想的那样爱汉尼拔。他可不会这么想。这又不是浪漫小说。

车继续开着维持暖气运作，但他必须要休息一会。现在他浑身在发颤，大脑清醒却异常疲惫，也许必须补足缺失的睡眠，威尔从后座拿过来一个抱枕，垫在腰后面，以让自己睡得更舒服一点。现在是下午五点半钟，他决定等他醒来时直接去俱乐部，除非药效已经过去。

~*~

耳边响起一声车喇叭的噪音，汉尼拔回过头去看时，玻璃车窗后面的女人堪堪拉了下嘴角，然后扯下车钥匙，从车子里下来，“我从来没想到过你会主动给我打电话，医生，”阿拉娜把钥匙放进包包里，“毕竟我给你名片也只是出于友善。”

“我没想到我会给你打电话，但眼下我最好是这么做。”汉尼拔把他的手机放进衣兜里。在他狠心无视掉威尔打来的好几个电话之后，威尔已经两个多小时没有再尝试联系过他了，讲道理，他没料到威尔会给他打这么多个电话。

“我更没想到你会约我到俱乐部门口见面，”阿拉娜挑了一下眉毛，细心留意到男人脸上的伤痕，“现在刚好是晚上，为什么你不能找个餐馆——”

“这不是约会，阿拉娜。”汉尼拔不想再听她说下去。

被打断的女人似乎有些意外，汉尼拔瞥了地上的一个烟头一眼，“有一件隐私的事情需要讨论，对于我们两个人而言，没有比俱乐部更能保护隐私而彼此都很了解的地方了，”汉尼拔说道，“和威尔•格雷厄姆有关。现在你是否觉得合理许多？”

阿拉娜怔住，微微张开嘴但只是深呼吸而非说话，“女士优先。”汉尼拔给她让出路，让她好走在前面。

他们在汉尼拔预订的包厢里以常态坐下，这带给阿拉娜的感觉非常怪异，至少她从来没有规矩地穿着衣服坐在汉尼拔对面，还不带着任何和性相关的目的，不过她仍然像她要被汉尼拔调教一样紧张，因为她知道威尔告诉了汉尼拔ST-13的事情，或者汉尼拔察觉到了什么端倪，总之都不是什么好事。

汉尼拔喝了一口水，“你从哪里拿到了ST-13？”他并不准备浪费时间，“在你把它给威尔之前，你自己用过吗？”

“你是如何知道ST-13的？”阿拉娜并没有立刻屈服。

“威尔向我坦白了。你从哪里得到的？”

“我的妻子玛格•维杰，”阿拉娜没有兴趣把玛格的事情告诉汉尼拔，让这个人知道太多无益，“这是一种新药，我没有试用过，但玛格被迫使用过。”

他听说过维杰肉类制品公司，甚至他还接诊过这位维杰女继承人，“玛格•维杰？”汉尼拔问，“她有什么反应？”

“我猜和你一样？对爱上瘾……”阿拉娜模棱两可地回答，“是他哥哥对她用的，ST-666，升级版。我并没有观察到药物注射后反应最剧烈的那几个小时她的反应。”

“对爱上瘾？这种浪漫主义的描述可以概括它的药效吗？”汉尼拔在心里冷笑，然而却并没有怀疑这一点，“我记得你也是一个医生，阿拉娜，你不该只是这样描述它。”

“因为你比我更清楚那些医学的事情，我在你面前班门弄斧没有必要，”阿拉娜平静地解释，“如果和别人说起它，我会说这是一种另类迷幻药。”

“你是怎么告诉威尔的？”

“我忘了。那天我一时兴起玩嗨了，”她决定撒谎，“他跟我说起你，医生，他说你有多么冷酷，他像一只傻金鱼一样撞在鱼缸上一次又一次。这时我想起了那盒药。”

汉尼拔几乎立刻就知道阿拉娜在故意欺骗自己了，但他不准备拆穿，“药有什么副作用？”汉尼拔追问。

“惯例的成瘾性和让原本就有暴力倾向的人更有勇气施展暴力？这会不会太通俗了？你需要实验室那边的报告吗？”阿拉娜笑了一下，“你脸上的伤是怎么来的？是因为这个吗？”

“副作用只有这些吗？”

“说实话，我挺好奇他怎么让你心甘情愿注射的。”

说完阿拉娜撩了一下头发，似乎冷酷得满不在乎，但她挑衅的目光刻满了讽刺般的幽默，这相当让汉尼拔恼怒，“我需要知道两支药会让我怎么样，”他克制自己，“是48小时内的两支药，但我现在感觉良好。”

“这我不大清楚，而且你用的是ST-13，两支……”阿拉娜说，“不过，使用了ST-666的玛格至今仍然在艰难地戒断它。”

“你是说我可能已经药物成瘾了？”

“或者你只是继续对爱上瘾……哈，这很难想象，不是吗，汉尼拔？”阿拉娜理了一下自己上衣的褶皱，“汉尼拔，爱情让你蒙羞吗？还是只是爱威尔•格雷厄姆让你 _蒙羞_ ？”

“事实上你从根本上想错了，”汉尼拔不适地凝视着阿拉娜，瞥了一眼手边的玻璃杯，“蒙羞？不。我清楚我自己从不是那样胆怯懦弱的人。我拒绝威尔有我自己的主意。”

汉尼拔深呼吸，拍了一下自己胸前不存在的灰尘，起身准备离开这里，他从来不喜欢坐在通风很差又温度过高的暖气房里，现在差不多到他忍耐的极限了。

“你只是想问我这些吗？”阿拉娜抢话。

“剩下的我要问问威尔本人。”男人甩下话就离开了房间。

短暂的交谈是否值得汉尼拔的等待，就连汉尼拔本人也不知道。尽管是周一，考虑到多方原因他今天没有接诊病人，早上醒了之后他去自己熟悉的私人医院做了血液检查，以确保自己身体里的ST-13的状态，结果显示它仍然具有一定的浓度，虽然不至于再强烈地影响他的思维和行为，但仍然会起作用。

阿拉娜的话差不多印证了医生自己的猜想，这种药干扰了他对威尔的判断，并且鼓舞了他的暴力倾向。他抹了一把自己的脸，准备回到自己的车上驱车回家，他需要等24小时之后药物浓度完全排出体外再思考这一些事情，否则这些思考都是多余的。

当汉尼拔看了一眼表，晚八点四十分差三分钟，他冒着冬风把围巾扯得更紧一点，路过一条条黑暗的小巷子，偶尔他希望俱乐部能开在更加干净的街道上。汉尼拔的皮鞋跟在平滑的石板路面上发出清脆的响声，就像踩了弱音踏板后再敲下的C8琴键，但更粗糙些。他经过其中一条宽巷时隐约听到了熟悉的气声。

他向来听觉很好，如果命运这样安排，原本他能够成为一名出色的大键琴或者钢琴演奏家，但没有。他成了医生。他听出来那声音间隙里哈气、呜咽、呻吟、嘟囔和哭泣的音色及其频率，他知道只有一个最可能的答案：威尔。百分之百肯定，绝对是他，绝不可能是另一个很像威尔的人。

我的，我的。 **我的。** 不。不——

汉尼拔借着路灯的昏黄光线看去，几乎不愿意确认他听到的声音真的来自威尔。那个人随意跪在地上，嘴里含着别人的阴茎，一只手握着另一个人的，动作自然，看不出有没有反抗，也没有察觉巷子口的汉尼拔。他一边努力呼吸，一边帮人撸管，被反复插进深喉的阴茎弄得喘不过气来，在汉尼拔咬紧牙关忍耐时，精液射在他的脸上。

**TBC**


	12. 暴食障碍

****第十一章 暴食障碍** **

****

~*~

即便是在这样不纯洁的深紫红色夜幕下，威尔也不知道自己是怎么沦落至此的。他一直在哭，每当他觉得自己要没力气了，他反而哭得更凶，为什么他的力气不会用完？

他经过这里时被两个地痞的后背拦住，忽然他觉得其中的一个人的背很像汉尼拔。他是指宽度和厚度。在威尔打量时，他们俩转过身，似乎对他这副浑浑噩噩的模样很有兴趣，“伙计，你下巴那个纱布包着的伤，怎么弄来的？”其中一个问。

_我和我男朋友打了一架_ ，他本来想这么说的，可他颤抖着张开嘴，怎么也想不到自己说出来的话却是：“我没穿内裤。我可以……吸你的鸡巴吗？”

再然后的事情都在他的眼前模糊成一滩黑色的水，他闻到酒精的臭味、烟草的臭味、垃圾的臭味、阴茎的臭味、精液的臭味。尽管他确实胡言乱语开口请求这两个家伙操他，但当他被欺压在肮脏的、贴着牛皮癣广告的墙壁上时，他意识到自己现在并不想和汉尼拔以外的任何人做爱。

他来不及说不，就开始含一根阴茎了。这根阴茎的臭味和它可想而知的污垢让威尔几近呕吐，头发根被两只手用力抓住也让他觉得疼得过分，口水不断地往下面淌，也有一些回流到喉咙里呛到了他，威尔被抓住一只手，男人用它撸动自己的阴茎，又把它的龟头戳在威尔下巴的包扎上，几下就射了。

嘴里也是粘稠的精液，快要流到他喉咙里，那两根阴茎离开他时，失去支撑的威尔总算拜倒在地，剧烈干咳着呕吐，生理性的眼泪模糊了视线，他忽然看见有人过来，当他以为那家伙是新的强暴者时，对方抓住其中一个倒霉蛋把他摔在地上，卡住他的下巴和头顶迅速掰晕了他，另一个朝他挥拳，他灵巧地闪开。威尔抹掉眼泪，看见了心心念念的医生。

汉尼拔很快解决了另一个人，他下手之快让威尔不得不相信在凌晨的那场争斗里他根本没有认真，或者对手有备而来，他所说的“故意防卫过当”恐怕并不是想的太多，威尔甚至觉得汉尼拔曾经真的杀过人，否则他的动作不可能这么干净利落。

“汉尼拔……”威尔瘫坐在地上，直到被汉尼拔的视线居高临下地端详着，他才扶着墙尝试站起来。

那男人缓和着自己的呼吸，整理自己的衣着，视线始终停留在威尔的身上，难看的卫衣，难看的运动裤，难看的运动鞋——掉了一只，那么还能看到难看的袜子。汉尼拔没有说任何话，也并不对自己见义勇为有任何回报性质的要求。讲真，他没有在等威尔解释。

“我给你打电话了……我打了很多个……我还给你办公室的座机电话留了言……”威尔用嘶哑的喉咙着急地说，“我去你家找你了……我等了很久……我真的……”

“没有我，于是你准备到俱乐部来随便找个人干你了吗？”汉尼拔冷冰冰地问，“甚至这根本还没到俱乐部里面。”

“我只想要你——”

“你的行为举止没有证明你说的话。”

刚刚还处于惊喜和焦急中的威尔忽然感到怒火中烧，正是他理解汉尼拔所做的所说的事，他才怒火中烧。这么说吧，如果他根本不理解汉尼拔，他才不会生气，他只会觉得莫名其妙，他生气因为他理解汉尼拔，理解对方对自己的不满和失望来自于何处，而这种理解加剧了自己内心深处对自己的反馈，才会让自己如此愤怒。他明白汉尼拔的怒火情有可原，所以他也生自己的气。

威尔趁汉尼拔移开视线将对方推到在地，他几乎是咬上了汉尼拔的弓唇，用力压制着，他的手飞快地脱掉自己松紧带都没系上的灰色运动裤，它卡在脚踝上，从只穿袜子的那只脚连着袜子一起脱下来，但另一半无暇顾及，威尔估计汉尼拔身体里药物还没有完全下降到无效水平。身体里药物的浓度还很高，相当鼓舞了威尔实施他的妄想。

这显然不对劲，威尔看起来完全不清醒，眼睛红红的，眼泪还在流，瞳孔骤缩，心跳太快，肌肉松弛，行动却非常利落，起初汉尼拔以为威尔吸食了毒品，并不知道威尔是对自己注射了ST-13。汉尼拔对操一个意识不清醒的人向来没什么癖好，这和之前威尔自愿选择的睡眠状态不一样，威尔可能根本不知道他在做什么，也不知道自己为什么会这样做，一个这样的人并不能让他觉得应该被认真对待，“不，威尔，你现在需要被照顾，你是不是吸毒了？你用了多少份量？”汉尼拔推开威尔的肩膀，结束了吻，“这很糟糕。”

“干我就是照顾我。”威尔并不觉得自己神志不清，相反，他从未如此清醒过，他清楚知道自己想要什么，需要什么，而如何得到这个。他厌倦了汉尼拔永远的自作主张，厌倦了汉尼拔的自视甚高，厌倦了由汉尼拔所掌控着的自己的心。

威尔不等也不想听汉尼拔再说什么，毕竟汉尼拔没有肢体上明显的反抗。尽管现在是冬天，他感觉太热，就把袖子撸上手肘，然后拉起他卫衣的下摆，露出他发红的、溢着汁的双乳，在刚才的强暴里它们一直在不停流出乳汁，粘在衣服里面，和汗水、和热气一起堵在衣服里，让他脸庞发热充血。威尔后悔自己怎么没穿一件可以从正面解开的衬衫，“你的杰作（masterpiece）你不想尝尝看吗？”威尔用一只手继续拉住衣服，另一只手去解开汉尼拔的西裤，“快点，求求你了。”

他的乳头尖端淫乱地勃起着，奶水味在汉尼拔的鼻子前面丰富地堆积，没有腥味只有甜味，汉尼拔几乎无法抵挡诱惑，理智决堤只是时间问题，当威尔拉住衣服的手忍不住腾出一根手指按摩自己的乳头时，汉尼拔再也无法自持，他拿开威尔的手，把嘴凑到了威尔的胸前，推着他的胳肢窝向上固定他，恶毒地吸他的乳头，动作毫无怜惜，简直像是在啃食已经死掉畜牲的肢体，他把威尔的衣服从头顶粗鲁地脱掉，丢到附近的垃圾箱边——它早该去的地方。

“啊……”威尔把手伸到自己的屁股后面，忙不迭开始自慰，他像之前那样用手指操自己的后穴，艰难地戳刺前列腺的位置，在药物作用下很快勃起了。

如果不是阴环微微作痛威尔可能就高潮了，汉尼拔咬了一下一颗乳头，眼睛瞥到威尔下身那个出自他手的阴环，恶趣味地用手指顶了一下，威尔随即报复性地从内裤里掏出汉尼拔的阴茎，紧紧地握住它开始撸，然后把脑袋向下挪，直到可以含住这根阴茎，好给他口交。

刚刚服侍过一根类似玩意的口腔适应度很高，威尔在药物中意乱情迷，大着胆子就开始深喉，龟头顶到最深，然后立马抽出来，再一次性插到里面，反反复复，这太刺激了，柔软紧实的喉头一次次地吸着他的龟头，口水则润滑了柱身，汉尼拔的双手按着威尔的脑袋，艰难地咽下一口气。

急不可耐的威尔刚把阴茎舔勃起，就忙不迭往自己屁股里塞了，他不在乎，这次可以不用顺畅地进去，因为他不在乎受伤，无论是自己还是汉尼拔。穴肉被强迫撑开，疼痛和酸胀占据了威尔整个下半身的知觉，汉尼拔的表情也同样不好受，“但是，太好了。”威尔傻乎乎笑着，放下膝盖，把汉尼拔的阴茎咬到最深，这才满足地呻吟了一声，他握住自己的阴茎，准备一边在上面操自己一边用手自慰。

汉尼拔用拇指指腹用力压下乳头，让它凹陷下去，又慢而重地揉搓着它们，威尔被这样刺激，屁股动的那自然更快了，他的身体在汉尼拔身上不停颤抖，身子冒着热气，在寒冷中凝结成白色的雾团，汗水从额头上滑下来，被下巴上的纱布包扎吸收，“坏，坏，坏，非常，非常坏。”汉尼拔咬牙切齿地嘀咕，扯威尔乳头的力气大得让威尔叫痛，好像所有神经都在他两个指头里了。

“是的，是的，我是你坏到不行的母狗。”威尔感觉自己的身体里热火朝天，当汉尼拔终于射在里面时，威尔才肯高潮。他从来没高潮得这么漂亮，汉尼拔想，脸色绯红，眼泪从眼眶和鼻子里流出来，糊了整张脸，乳头喷奶，精液粘在阴环和肚皮的伤疤上，他能想象到 威尔的后穴里是自己射进去的精液，随着呼吸和重力逐渐下流，穴口因为粗暴插入而合不紧，褶皱被撑开。

也许他比自己想的要喜欢威尔。

这种喜欢的范围和标准不仅仅是性，甚至不仅仅是喜欢。

从注射到现在不到六个小时，威尔知道自己已经高潮了三次，他宁愿自己没有清醒地意识到这一点，否则他无法相信自己正在汉尼拔身上重新耸动，身体没有任何冷下来的预兆。即便他们的阴茎都在僵直期里萎靡了许多，威尔毫不在意地继续动着，就好像他只有一个目标那就是有多大吸多紧。在汉尼拔困惑惊讶的眼色里，先前那股绝望和怒火在他的心里又重新卷了起来，他真想掐断汉尼拔的脖子， _只有在不爱的时候他才最自由_ ， _只有在不爱的时候汉尼拔才_ ** _ **爱**_** _他。_ 只有在不爱的时候。

于是他朝对方的脖子蓦地伸出了双手。

“呃，威尔……”汉尼拔在强壮男人没有收敛的力气里很快感到难以呼吸，他不知道威尔是在跟他玩性窒息还是真的想杀了他，首先他不觉得威尔对他的着迷程度会让他极端到这个地步，其次他僵直的阴茎确实重新充血了，而威尔也努力夹紧，可是他脸颊涨红也没等到威尔松开双手。汉尼拔看到威尔眼睛里的仇恨，简直比他所见过的任何一个人都多，上一刻他还是不知廉耻求欢的母狗，这一刻他就变成了歇斯底里的复仇者，什么毒品能让一个人不稳定到这个层次？

ST-13……ST-666？汉尼拔心里咯噔，他从窒息里反应过来，以大腿的力量，借助威尔大臂与脖子作着力点，用全身力气将他翻转过来，威尔没想到汉尼拔会反击，挣扎一番还是他被压制在地上，背靠着墙壁，迷茫地看着汉尼拔，感觉到阴茎从身体里离开的空洞，凝视着汉尼拔脖子上红到发紫的掐痕。

“这下足够了吗？”汉尼拔简单地问。

质问下，眼泪从威尔眼眶里刹不住猛地掉下来，他像一个妈妈不给他买玩具的小孩那样纵声哭泣着，二十多年来第一次处在这样的悲伤浪潮里无法自拔。他不害怕，但是眼泪仍然流个不停。他在乎他对汉尼拔做过的所有坏事，他不可能不在乎，他有多爱汉尼拔他刚刚想杀汉尼拔的欲望就有多深刻，但他现在像个被缉拿的冲动杀人犯。汉尼拔只在某几个被疼痛彻底折服的Sub身上品尝到过这种类似的悲伤，他理解这是什么样的终极崩溃，但他并没有做任何让威尔能够疼痛到这一地步的性虐，威尔大概又是自己被自己的想象力折服了。

“汉尼拔， _求你_ ， _抱我吧_ ……我 _需要_ 你…… _求你_ ……”威尔在紊乱的哭泣声里找到语言的间隙，他一边说一边颤抖着伸出他的手臂，不知道是冻的还是因为自药物使用后一直出现的震颤，威尔小心地环住汉尼拔的腰身，“我…… _我很抱歉_ ……”

“我已经知道ST药物的功能了，”尽管汉尼拔没有制止威尔寻求安慰地手，但他仍然保持着理智的思考，“你给自己注射了吗？为什么？”

“被你猜中了……我无法跟你解释为什么，”他非常努力才把内心的抓狂稳定住，找回自己，“但是……这很难被信任……相信我，我无心伤害你——”

“你没有伤害我，威尔，对我来说这不是伤害，毕竟难过或者愤怒都不是我现在的情绪，”汉尼拔异常冷静地说着，“是你在伤害你自己。”

“我刚刚想杀了你……我恨你。”威尔抱得更紧了一些，然后他没想到汉尼拔也稍微用力拢住了他，他冷不丁战栗了一下，在理智恢复之前欣喜若狂。

“让我们离开这再聊吧。”汉尼拔把自己的厚大衣脱下来，耐心地给怀里的人穿好，然后站起来收拾好自己的裤子，去找来威尔的另一只鞋。威尔控制住自己的泪腺，咽下嘴巴里攒起来的口水，在汉尼拔的气息和温暖里扶着墙尝试站起来，他仍旧双腿发软，好不容易把脚踩进自己的鞋子里。

汉尼拔注意到威尔没有系上大衣的衣带，只是套在赤裸的肉体外面，在零度下的气温里有害无益，“难道你担心你胸口的奶弄脏它吗？”汉尼拔拉着衣带把他拽过来，认真地扣上，“你可能不知道你现在全身都很脏，所以别在意这个了。”

威尔舔了一下干燥的嘴唇，“我可能……我不如我想的那样爱你，汉尼拔。”他冒失地说。

“大脑参透不了爱，它太复杂了。这并不使人意外。”汉尼拔不以为然，用眼色催促着威尔跟上他的脚步。

~*~

再一次回到莱克特家让威尔感觉很怪异，也出奇的让人安心，威尔能闻到某种令人宁静的木头香气，让他狂躁的心情稍微安定了下来，汉尼拔一路将他扶进客厅，让他坐在沙发上。威尔扫视一圈，在心里猜测这是不是莱克特家最后一块可以接待客人的净土：二楼的客厅被他们俩搞乱了，横跨两层的会诊室仍然是案发现场。

我搞糟了汉尼拔的生活吗？威尔质问自己。如果是，内心为什么毫无愧疚？他理应对此感到愧疚的，但他反而觉得“愉快”。每个人都说汉尼拔•莱克特，那位 _医生_ ，是多么坚不可摧，每每听到他们谈论汉尼拔时总是听到诸如“自我”、“无情”、“严格”这样让人联想到统治地位的词，而现在威尔几乎都要冷笑了。

“天啊，我闻起来真臭。”威尔嗅了嗅自己的手臂，苦着脸把鼻子拿开。

“你要先洗个澡吗？”汉尼拔礼貌地问，“你原先的衣服不小心碰到垃圾桶里了，不过你洗完澡之后，不妨到我的衣柜去找一套你喜欢的先穿上。”

“不小心？”威尔拉了一下嘴，“我不想穿你的那些衣服。”

“我们二人的身材是相近的。”汉尼拔给他倒了一杯热水。

“我喜欢穿大一个码的，你的太贴身了。”威尔吹了吹水的表面，吹冷之后快速地吸了一小口，他的眼睛始终在观察汉尼拔的表现，以确定自己开口的时机。

汉尼拔瞧了他一眼，在沙发旁边坐下，“你用了ST-13吗？”他开门见山地问威尔，希望能帮上忙。

然而威尔不想回答，“你故意忽略我的来电？”他反客为主。

“你一直在发抖，激动、不安、思维紊乱，心率偏高……”

“阿拉娜什么都告诉你了，是吗？”

“肌肉反复强烈收缩，情感冲动、性欲亢进……”

“我承认我欺骗了你，利用了你，你现在要对我做什么？难道你真的这么狭隘，要惩罚一个献身于你的可怜蛋？”

“你的症状。如果你没有用ST-13，那是哪类毒品？”

“你到底想做什么！？求你告诉我！”

医生平静地与威尔对视，结束这段尴尬的单向对话，不像是逼迫，但却让威尔不得不尝试躲避，他偏过头，频繁地眨巴眼睛，急忙喝了一口水，“只有ST-13是我用的药。”他干巴巴地说。

“ST-13在你身上与多种致幻药物导致的症状相类似，比如海洛因、大麻、K粉，”汉尼拔自顾自说，“但我没有特别明显的反应，对我而言那更像一种普通的催情药。”

“催情药可不会让人勇于实践杀意。”威尔故意提醒道。

“你也表现出了杀意，这一点我们是一样的，”汉尼拔悄悄往威尔那边坐得更近了点，“我想你知道它会让我们高度成瘾。”

“我没有多的药了，这是最后一支，汉尼拔，如果你暗示的是这个……”威尔垂下眼睛，双臂抱住自己的胸膛，把自己保护起来，“我感觉好得过分了。我想让你干我，但我知道我不可能再高潮了。好好安慰我……我想要你抱我。”

“在你身体的药效结束之前我不会再跟你做爱，威尔，你可以放弃努力了，”汉尼拔坚决地否定道，“现在去洗个澡。”

“什么？”那也许之后？威尔全然不知这是什么意思，汉尼拔起身离开，没有交代他想去做什么，让威尔自己决定自己要做的事。他并不是这种讨厌的控制狂。

被冷淡对待的威尔一时之间陷入僵局，他一边缩在呢大衣里面战栗一边死盯着汉尼拔的背影，对方进入了一间房间，威尔不记得那是什么房间，他反应过来，急忙地扶着沙发起身去追。

“等等——”威尔忽然觉得视线有一点模糊，白色的点像星星时不时在眼前浮出，他不停揉着眼睛，然后不知怎么摔在地上，在冰冰的木地板上晕倒过去。

~*~

他还记得汉尼拔送给阿拉娜的那个项圈，酒红色的，看起来表面是丝绒材质，上面有几颗小小的白色珍珠柔和地发亮。当时他是怎么想的呢？是不是感到羡慕？他是否感到嫉妒？ _他到底该如何感受_ ？

然而他只是感到那份荣光如此刺痛，明明它戴在阿拉娜脖子上，可威尔却觉得自己被掐住了脖子。窒息，痛苦，背上开始长出黑色的荆棘之刺，他想要用手抓下来。

威尔醒来的时候汉尼拔在他身边，他感觉现在仍然全身酸痛，但比起最开始那会已经舒服多了，被子下的手戳了戳自己的大腿，还好他还有感觉，意识不那么确定时，他有那么一刻那觉得自己要变成植物人了。汉尼拔静静坐在旁边看一本期刊，发现被子耸动时就移过了视线。

“现在好一些了吗，威尔？”汉尼拔放下杂志，用眼睛观察着威尔，“看样子还有一些影响……”

“我肯定我好多了。真的，我……我现在好多了——”

太滑稽了，这种话不是早就被莱克特医生看穿了吗？威尔喑哑，知道自己刚刚说的话不仅蠢，而且没有任何说服力，他又走了一步错棋。傻子！威尔的脑袋在枕头上转了半圈，额头压在头发上面，威尔闻到自己头发用过香波之后的香气，他想他一定在昏迷的过程里被洗了个澡。

汉尼拔把双手叠在腿上，对他接下来想说的话表示了极大的尊重，“现在距离你注射恐怕过去了十个小时，虽然血液里药物浓度还很高，但你现在应该有一些理智了，”男人说，“这药让我们彼此都陷入了困境，尤其你现在还在强药效期间内，只能是我必须做出选择。我们结束了，威尔。”

被子里的威尔很努力才从床上爬起来，棉睡衣被弄得皱巴巴，“你现在看着我，敢说你从未对我有任何好感吗？”威尔颇有攻击意味地质问，“医生，药让我变敏锐了。我肯定你不屑于撒这个慌。”

“没错，事实上，你的把握是正确的，”汉尼拔干脆地说，“然而你还是必须离开，相信我这是为了你好。你知道，我不会用这些事开玩笑。如果你想要更多的——在性上的交流，我不会像以前那样拒绝你，然而我不能跟你有更多交流。”

他赤脚踩在地毯上，朝着汉尼拔走去，双腿发软，走得像个半死不活的僵尸，“求求你，汉尼拔，——不。主人。我想做你的小狗，”威尔感觉自己又要哭了，他突然变得如此情绪化，简直难以置信，不知道自己在耍什么疯，“我还可以吗？我想要你给我项圈。给我戴上你的项圈。——不，我是——请……”

“你没有必要这样低卑地恳求我。也许这是药物作用的结果，但你永远没有这个必要。在性虐关系之外，我们之间没有任何这样的必要……”汉尼拔罕见地露出愁容，起身扶住颤抖的威尔，“你不知道你多神奇，威尔。你驯化了你自己吗？”

“我需要道歉，威尔，你比我想的好得多。现在你的爱让我感觉 _太不真实_ ，但你却如此疯狂，——你甚至完全不了解我除了一个身为Dom以外的任何事，”汉尼拔苦笑一下，“如果不是药，你甚至连我身为Dom的这件事都不算了解。”

“那就让我了解你，汉尼拔，可是……”威尔低着头，呼吸还是那么乱，“可是你从来没给予我……了解你的权力。你只是直接否认了我，骄傲地……以为自己看穿了我。”

“让你了解我无论对你对我都是一件危险的事，”汉尼拔捧起他的脸，想让威尔直视自己，“我并不是你想象中那样的人，你的想象力填补了你对我所不了解区域的空缺，但那终归是想象。我不得不承认我对你动了心思，威尔，尽管还有十几个小时药效才彻底过去，但我知道这个想法和药已经没有多大关系了。”

“如果我像我认为的那样一点也不在乎你，你不会还这样好端端待在这里，威尔，你可以继续爱你的想象力，但别爱我，这是我唯一一次也是最后一次劝告。”汉尼拔轻轻抱住威尔，抚摸威尔后脑勺因未完全擦干而湿滑的头发。

威尔忍耐着抽泣的欲望，用门牙咬住自己的下唇不让自己出气，把伤感压下去，“我不害怕了解你，哪怕你是只恶魔。反正， _你对我而言一直是一只恶魔_ 。——我比你想的一直坚韧许多，汉尼拔，请不要把我当成什么糟糕的劣质产品。”威尔在决心里稳定下来，他懂得汉尼拔只有在认为某人符合他的标准时他才会认同这个人是他的朋友，这本无可厚非，然而这个标准是常人无法企及的。他有一种预感，如果他继续这样蠢下去，他和汉尼拔之间就真的完了，错过了。他要抓住机会，证明自己于对方而言不是一个废品、一个劣质品。

汉尼拔沉默许久，忽然对自己的判断有了那么一点怀疑，他是否从一开始就不该认为威尔•格雷厄姆是一个易碎的茶杯？汉尼拔还不确定自己下一步该如何走，威尔继续说了，“然而我让你了解我了，汉尼拔。我的过去、我的伤痕，我的家庭、我的狗，我在你眼里比你在我眼里浅显得多，不是吗？是否我应该保持神秘感，以吸引你继续探索？”威尔在他的怀抱里冷静下来，放松，“但我保证你会从我身上不停得到惊喜的，无论什么事，这是我本性使然。”

“你总是把你藏起来，在漆黑的幕布后面，好像这是我一个人的故事，好像我是悲惨的主角，但我们都知道你才是该死的主角，”威尔挣脱他的怀抱，“允许我 _看见你_ ，汉尼拔。”

“满足我的好奇心，满足我的勇气，满足我的欲望，”威尔只在他的下巴上落下虔诚而屈服的一吻，“求你，主人。”

不得不承认威尔非常地聪明，即便是汉尼拔，也极少碰上这样聪明的家伙，如果不保守地说的话，那威尔是独一无二的。威尔非常清楚他面前这个人的弱点，清楚那所谓的阿喀琉斯之踵是什么，他只是需要一点点勇气就能做到这一点。 ** **药**** 给了他勇气。然而汉尼拔仍然不会动摇，对于他而言不能冒这样的风险。

他们真的有太多没有也不能解开的秘密。

威尔•格雷厄姆根本不知道他究竟在请求什么，“好好睡一觉，威尔。但愿我们不会像上一个晚上那样不欢而散。”汉尼拔推开他，转身离开，顺手关上了房门。

**TBC**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 感谢各位的一直的支持！  
> 最后一章不出意外会在除夕夜更新！（请各位记得来看我


	13. 厌食障碍

****第十二章 厌食障碍** **

****

~*~

“ _祝你好运_ ，小家伙。”阿拉娜轻松地对他笑了一下，然后帮他扣紧后脑勺处面罩的皮带。

这副本来给狗用的防咬嘴套被改良成情趣用品之后，反而看起来更残酷了，金属丝以狗嘴的形状箍住了鼻子和嘴大半张脸而不是契合人体工程学的样式，单纯从狗主人的角度出发，威尔始终觉得没有必要用这样的东西，除非狗狗的行为真的很恶劣，不过小狗狗能有什么坏心思呢？

他的下身穿黑色皮质拘束，包裹住后穴和阴囊，然而佩戴阴环的龟头和半截阴茎还露在外面，也许做一个Dom看起来更禁欲一点会更合适，但是威尔不觉得自己需要那样伪装。脚上的高跟长靴也是黑色的，盖过膝盖，鞋子有银色的链子装饰，细心地看脚后跟还有牛仔靴的金属马刺。和下身的装饰相比，上半身则严实许多：只有一件单薄的深黑色高领网纱紧身衣，脖子上有个非普通的皮带项圈。它让上身的肌肉线条看起来更迷人了，而且不用特别仔细也能发现衣服下胸部那一副乳环的形状。

“我没想过做一个Dom，下位的Dom恐怕不多见，”威尔开自己的玩笑，将皮鞭折好插进腰带的侧边，“我想也应该多尝试上位……没准。”

“下位的Dom比你想的多得多，”阿拉娜挑眉，“不用觉得自己以后也需要总是这样，这只是新尝试。”

自从成为维杰家族的一员，阿拉娜就不再像以前那样营业了，现在她转做俱乐部管理的工作，还有模有样。一切似乎都在重新回到正轨，除了这一个月的戒断反应将他折磨得要死要活以外，没有什么让他不开心的。那么一小只药让威尔在戒断的这一个月里受尽了磨难，不过现在都好起来了。

阿拉娜提起汉尼拔问过她一次ST系列药物，希望能得到几只药物，承诺只用在性虐游戏中间，他对此有额外兴趣，然而，想当然阿拉娜果断拒绝了，这不仅仅是因为ST药物及其相关资料全部在玛格的命令下销毁。阿拉娜和玛格担心这种奇怪的药给使用者带来更深远的影响，不用说，汉尼拔有可能只是单纯无法戒断它，毕竟在三个使用者里，只有他用药最猛。

戒断期间威尔不想回忆自己有多难堪，他几乎要跑到莱克特家像个寄生虫一样赖着不走了，然而他的大脑却知道这是不应该的，这种类似的矛盾反反复复折磨着他，他认为自己一点也不比一个戒断期的瘾君子体面。

抛开这些想法，威尔整理好自己散乱的头发，将已经修剪得很干净利落的短发继续巧妙地用发胶收在两边，免得刘海又像海草一样乱舞，一个Dom该如何表现呢？威尔对Dom的了解太基于汉尼拔•莱克特了，然而他并不是也并不想做一个那样的Dom，对此他有自己的想法。本质上威尔很清楚自己是个受虐狂，在与汉尼拔的多次体验里他充分了解了这一点，不过有一点存疑，那就是他也不乏施虐欲，——不如说每个人都有施虐欲。

他对让一个混蛋哭着求饶很有兴趣。

“好的，阿拉娜，”威尔最后打量了一番自己身体上的那三个环，这些玩意并没有让他看起来像个Sub反而更像偏激的Dom，“希望我上的Dom培训课程是值得的。”

“你的老师是我们这些人公认最好的Dom，”阿拉娜指出，故意停了一下，“除了汉尼拔•莱克特的话。”

威尔哼了一声，似笑非笑，“硬要说，莱克特医生也算是我的一位老师了。”他戴上那顶部分麂皮的黑色警帽。

“你知道吗？你看起来真像一只警犬，”阿拉娜在他背后评价道，“杜宾、德牧之类的，但你的眼睛却像一只金毛。”

“噢，至少你没说我像小鹿犬。”威尔满不在乎。

~*~

这副模样引起了不少人的注目，如阿拉娜所说的，威尔看起来就像一只警犬，严肃、凶狠、忠诚但仍然带着狗独有的对人的依赖和顽劣，不少人还记得他曾是个无趣的Sub，只在医生手下变得有趣过一阵子，没想到离开医生之后这家伙居然想要做一做Dom，他还是下位吗？

人们所想的事情威尔全都知道，这不仅是他优异共情能力的想象结果，——因为这些都是他有意要让人们觉得的结果。有意的表现，有意的诱导，威尔难以相信自己忽然就这样熟练了，什么时候开始他也像汉尼拔一样戴上人皮面具，只为了让自己在人类之中快活自在？他没有忘记自己是个怪物的事实，但却也非常清楚自己不再像以前那样。从前他不懂这些，只知道抱着脑袋躲在角落，现在他却学会了穿起皮囊。就像汉尼拔……就像他。

“你现在不做Sub了？”

某个男人的手拉住他的小臂，这家伙坐在吧台座位上，略抬起头疑惑地观察着威尔，原谅威尔从来不擅长记住他人的名字和相貌，但他从话里听出来这家伙从前可能操过他的屁股，“我还是下位者，我也不介意做上位，”威尔低下头将视线更加集中在水平上，“但我确实——是个Dom.”

显然威尔的证词并没有被认真对待，偏移开小臂，一只鬼鬼祟祟的手顺着威尔臀部的曲线缓缓向下，避开皮带拘束，抓住他的臀瓣，“真的吗？”他用手指捏住一块肉，痛感让威尔兴奋了起来，但此时他的兴奋不是受虐性的，刚好相反，是施虐性的。

“你非常没礼貌，我是说真的，”威尔冷着脸擒着对方的手臂，从他的屁股上挪开，一个合格的Dom不能随意让Sub以及其他的人触摸身体，这是为了维护威严设计的规则，很明显威尔被挑衅了，“你这个臭虫（worm-like）。”

那男人咽了一口口水，“说脏话的也没多讲礼貌！”他说完，居然被抓住其中一个耳朵，发着烫被抓到威尔眼前，嘴巴压在面罩的金属横条前，如果没有这层阻挡，他感觉自己要被威尔给咬掉一块肉了。

“想想清楚你的挑衅，否则我不得不维护我的威严，你想知道我如何维护我的威严吗？”威尔快速而准确地吐词，不像汉尼拔总是一副迷幻的口吻，“我会用拳头打你，又重又快，你会被绑起来，我揍你直到你没有任何反抗的力气。我要鞭打你的鸡巴，它可能不会勃起，但是我的嘴会确保在我把它放进屁股里之前，它马上就要射了。”

“但如果你胆敢射在里面，我保证，臭虫，你的屁股里也会被一样对待的，”威尔在欲望里愈加兴奋起来，语速变快，“只不过你身体里的不会是精液。——可能是我脚上高跟鞋的鞋跟，或者一条像你这样的蠕虫（worm）。”

当威尔松开手把这家伙甩开时，他眼周的绯红已经让威尔对这场游戏的可能性了然于心，不出意外他们会需要一间包厢，很快，并且还需要一些道具。

“让我见识一下，你是否真的像你声张的那样厉害，”他说，“我不信，一个淫荡的Sub，真的能让我乞求更多？”

“鉴于你的挑衅，我决定无视你的所有乞求，”威尔冷哼，“ _你尽可能乞求_ 。”

客人似乎完全被威尔吸引了，尽管他并非热衷于BDSM的玩家，但是他乐意偶尔尝试一下性虐的快感。从这家伙的眼神里威尔已经看出了很多东西，他现在只需要再多给他一点“安全感”—— _“你会很安全，我会给你安全。”_ 威尔真诚地保证。

但事实上，威尔却在心里想：尽可能地 _跪下乞求_ ，尽可能地 _哭着喊着_ ，尽可能像他对汉尼拔那样 ** **臣服**** ，尽可能挑战他的 ** **底线**** 。威尔不觉得他会取悦这个人，就像他不会取悦那些操他屁股的人，这些家伙都只是 _物品_ ，而不是一个人，从他们身上得到的不可能比一根假阳具或者类似的物品更多。他会让这个混蛋足够痛苦，伴随着一点点的快乐。威尔清楚自己唯一的目的是满足自己爆发出来的施虐癖。

所以他需要一个受虐的白痴，他想到这有些遗憾，对莱克特医生而言他是不是就是这样的一个受虐的白痴？或者他连Sub都做不好只是单纯的白痴？

“我没有非常丰富的Sub经验，威尔，——这是你的名字？我好像记得，”客人靠近了，“但我了解我们得有一个安全词，以防止真正的伤害发生。”

“ ** _ **Aperitivo**_** ，”威尔口齿清晰地发出这个音节，“在我们的游戏之中，这是除‘好’、‘是’和“主人”外我唯一允许你说的单词。记住，如果你说了其他我不想听到的玩意，比如 _我的名字_ ，我会用马鞭重重地打你——你不会舒服的。”

“好吧……我知道了。”客人颇有些不习惯。

确认后威尔准备将客人带到一间空的包厢里，此前他也尝试过调教其他的Sub，但是他们都是下位，这意味着那都只是单纯的调教，这次的家伙是个上位，也许他终于能得到下位Dom的第一次性快感了。

然而他们还没走多远被半路截住了，威尔的身体完全冻在原地，眼神却对这位故意来找麻烦的客人表示非常不满，“威尔，”这个男人仍然看起来非常体面，他的衬衫几乎没有褶皱，“我们需要谈谈。”

“操你自己去，汉尼拔。”

威尔相当清楚在这个时候碰上汉尼拔意味这什么，在这一个月里他们之间有一些不太好的发生，考虑到那场意外，汉尼拔现在找上门来实在不是好事。他感觉不好，并不是说他现在不再爱汉尼拔，相反的，在反应过来的瞬间威尔身体里的欲望就回归了，如同当时被药物所激发的疯狂，该死的，威尔只觉得自己马上就要把爪子抠进他的肩膀里。他现在仍然想要得到汉尼拔就好像当初，甚至更加。

然而，他现在 _知道怕了_ 。

他紧紧闭上眼睛，迅速睁开。

_清醒点_ ，现在没有药物控制，别想他还会像落水狗那样乞求，也别想他还会在被扫地出门之后觍着脸回去。不过他并不觉得汉尼拔会想要自己回到他的身边，毕竟 _现在没有药物控制了_ 。他怎么会叫一只不喜欢的小流浪狗回去呢？

汉尼拔没有对威尔的粗话做出任何表示，威尔瞪了一眼，用力地推开汉尼拔的肩膀，却被对方反手拉住了手臂。一瞬间威尔的想法不是其他任何的事情，而是“ _他是不是发现我刚才真正想做的不是推开他，而是抓住他的肩膀？_ ”。威尔咽了一口唾沫，甩开汉尼拔，但没有更多什么反抗。

他们之间确实需要谈谈，这是对他们惹下的这一堆危险事件的一个交代，威尔没办法不负责任地置身事外，更何况是汉尼拔主动找上门，他们的谈话地点在俱乐部里而不是在其他的地方。他可以稍微信任一下这个恶魔。

“抱歉，客人，我碰到一些问题，”威尔偏过头对那家伙说，“恐怕我们的服务内容只能更改日期了。”

客人认得出这个拦路人是谁，只要稍微活络一点的，谁会不认识莱克特医生，“你果然还是个Sub，威尔，”他嘀咕道，“你应该搞清楚再出来做事！”

“趁夜还长去找个新的玩伴。”威尔懒得争辩。

被冷淡对待的客人只好相当烦躁地离开，就好像一个被抢走秋千的小孩，汉尼拔瞥了一眼，“我都还没开始想你，汉尼拔，”威尔往原来要去的房间走，不管对方心里打的是什么主意，“我看你不像只是来跟老朋友打招呼的。”

汉尼拔跟上去，“我们都知道彼此想的是什么，不是吗？”他的嗓音听起来好像比以往都要低沉沙哑，这恐怕不是错觉，就像潜水后刚刚上岸那样。

“你觉得我们有很多话说？”威尔反问。

“我有，但你不像是，所以我才我们要更努力揣摩对方的心思。”汉尼拔一如既往地擅长语言花招。

穿梭于灯红酒绿之中，威尔能够感觉到自己肩膀在汉尼拔的紧跟不放中好似灼烧，都说爱情之火是一种微妙的东西，他承认是这样。——而且现在也不只是爱情之火在灼烧他，还有太多的火焰，把他困在中央的火刑柱上。好在很快他们到达了目的地，刻在铁板上的哥特体黑色 _Venaattrr_ 门牌让威尔拉了一下嘴角。

聊聊天？如果他们之间真的有必要的话，反倒不用聊天了。和医生这样的人聊天从来不是什么轻松有趣的活动，每一次都是风险极大的博弈。

~*~

他的颈动脉血管在一双努力掐紧的手中住进感到过分的压力，就像烤熟的南瓜派那样要爆出来，威尔费力得目眦欲裂，几乎要忘了收敛自己，而汉尼拔却没有剧烈反抗，只是用自己的手卡着威尔的，底气足得似乎很清楚这不过只是一个无伤大雅的报复小游戏，而非真的想置他于死地。

在濒临窒息的边缘，汉尼拔恍惚间仿佛回到了那个被发狂的威尔扑倒在小巷子里的晚上，他闻见咸涩的眼泪气味、丝丝缕缕的血腥味、垃圾的臭味、威尔身上的气味，月光、路灯的黄色、墙壁的蓝绿色、威尔灰色的连帽衫。当威尔终于松开手，他从干燥的呼吸里找回了空间感，汉尼拔凝视着威尔眨个不停的眼睛，对方的呼吸同样沉重。

“你真的是个混蛋，”威尔把脸上的面罩使劲拽下来，丢开，而帽子早就掉到一边了，“对我来说你完全就是。”

他取下腰上的手铐，把它铐在汉尼拔的手腕上，推到头顶上，扣进附近的那根环形长杆里，“你知道……”他像一只狼一样逼视着汉尼拔，但他那副心不在焉的表情却背离了眼神，“我感觉我像一只自愿献祭的羔羊，可上帝本人并不想要。我反而要为了我的虔诚欺瞒上帝。”

“所以这能算是错误吗？告诉我，医生，”威尔一边质问，一边解开汉尼拔衬衫的扣子，把他的上衣脱到手臂上挂起，“你为什么一句话也不说？如果现在才妥协就太迟了。”

但威尔只看到了汉尼拔探究的眼光，这并不是探究谜题的那种眼光，更像是试图把已经理解的东西换一个角度去再一次探究，像三棱镜折射出的七色光里，汉尼拔重新选择了一条，然而他仍然不知道这一条是不是最合适的。威尔有一些不耐烦了，他起身，而汉尼拔跟着他站起来，但当自己手上的手铐卡在长杆顶部时下意识皱了下眉头，才反应过来他们正在重蹈覆辙。

“别一副家破人亡的表情，希望你还有钱付我的账。”威尔开玩笑，从地上捡起那副面罩走近汉尼拔，但不是每个人都喜欢这玩意的，他没有忘记这是一次 _服务_ 。威尔用眼睛提问，同样得到了眼睛的回答。

****

****随心所欲去做吧。** **

****

这并不是他们初遇的再一次演示，但他们都能想起类似的感觉，威尔抓住汉尼拔浅棕色的发，他真是想念这头棕发，摸起来像他的狗，戴着这幅面罩就更像一只狗了，他用双手托住汉尼拔的脸颊，“你为什么找回来？你为什么甘愿臣服？”威尔正视着他，“难道戒断反应还在持续吗？”

“我在给你机会，威尔……你忘了你说过的事情了？如果你没有忘记，你知道你说过那些话，”汉尼拔在面罩拘束下比威尔更难说出一句话，“现在我 _允许_ 你尝试。”

“你曾说我的爱太不真实，你说我很疯狂，你认定我缺乏资质，就算是药也没能动摇你的决心，但万一我是对的呢？你从来很自我。”威尔说着，伸出舌头在面具上下流地沿着轮廓舔过去，他的表情沉醉而邪恶，虽然是汉尼拔戴着防咬口罩，但这却像是为了防止威尔一不开心把他脸颊上的肉咬下来才戴的，而不是为了保护威尔。

“你 _看见我_ 了，但你什么也没做，是吗？”汉尼拔勉强维持着意志的坚定，这时威尔的手解下了他的皮带，松开扣子裤子就滑到了脚上，“否则我也不会在这里了。”

威尔和他对视了一小会，但什么也没回答。他短促地发出一声笑，手顺着男人肌肉的弧度往下游走，直到下腹，伸进内裤里，不过他绕过阴茎，抓住对方的卵蛋，故意相当使劲，想必这种感觉不太舒适，汉尼拔微微拧着眉头，尽可能不表现得太难受。内裤被脱下来之后，只有威尔的手掌包住它们，有力地揉弄，就像揉马上要用来发酵的面包团，他并不关心汉尼拔是否感觉疼痛，疼痛对他们这种人来说是常识。

没几下，威尔转而握住了柱身，不急不缓地撸动起来，如他之前所说，从最后一次见他开始计时，他都还没开始想汉尼拔本人，但他早就开始想这玩意了。这没什么好羞耻的，差不多同时不时冒出来的对某种点心的食欲一样。

还记得他的第一堂课是：什么是Dom和Sub的区别？想被虐和想施虐？更软弱和更坚强？或者单纯的字面上的顺从和支配？威尔没有回答这个问题。他从来不觉得任何一件事情有明确的善恶对错的分界线，又不是上小学或者幼儿园。也许这样处事是有一些任性妄为。

他细细听着汉尼拔呼吸中的愉悦音节，隐忍中带了一些焦躁，让人兴奋。Sub和Dom的本质区别？威尔在内心嗤笑，他觉得这种区别无非是谁 _更能忍耐、更冷静_ 。谁更能忍耐、更冷静谁就是Dom。这纯粹是他自己的理论，没有多少立论分析。这些日子里他学了不少精彩绝伦的手活技巧，手里头的东西虽说还没勃起到极限，但也已经硬了起来。

“你也看见我了，但你也什么也没做，否则我也不可能在这里，”威尔以牙还牙，“你来感谢我没有告发你吗？”

“在我回头看之前，你真的以为我没有发现你吗？”汉尼拔问道，气息不稳，“一个本来打了转向灯的车却重新上了道，这不得不让我起疑心。”

“ ** **只有做坏事的才会回头看有没有人在附近。**** ”威尔冷言。

威尔从靠墙的一张桌子上拿来一个小小的黑色塑料拘束环，作为一个Dom大师，汉尼拔自然非常清楚这是什么，要么是阴茎，要么是睾丸，“你一定要用我说过的话来攻击我吗？”汉尼拔问道，看着威尔将手伸到他的身下，视线也转移到了那个地方，很快他感觉到睾丸被再次抓住，然后便是拘束环的紧锁。

“医生，你的话总是非常绝妙，所以原谅我总想要以眼还眼，”威尔随意地用指头拨弄着龟头，“除非你没这么大度……现在跪下。”

被命令的汉尼拔一时还无法反应，但他选择了臣服，不然还能怎么样呢？使用安全词？不可能。于是汉尼拔慢慢跪在地上，双腿叠起，60度角打开，标准的Sub姿态。但这种另类的犹豫有一些惹火了威尔，他取下了腰间的皮鞭，“我知道你不再年轻了，汉尼拔，但你的动作迟缓得像个七十岁的老人，”他有意激怒对方，“说起来，你多老了？”

“我比你大十岁。”汉尼拔实话实说，他似乎没有被激怒，但是威尔很清楚这家伙怎么表达自己的怒气，他的怒焰不是尖锐而响的声音，也不是狰狞的表情或者疯狂发泄的举动，汉尼拔的怒焰是沉静如海的，就像冰山一角，所以他越是冷静自持，语气越是冰冷，事实上他就越是生气。

看样子现在他挺生气的，威尔自得地拉嘴角笑了。

尽管人们会教育自己，衰老并不是什么可怕的事情，每一个年龄阶段都有相应的美丽和快乐，但其实大家都知道这只不过是一种安慰，事实上每个人都在抱怨衰老。你的脸庞日渐干枯，你的行动愈加迟缓，你的思考逐渐停滞，一步步地你能够感觉到死亡就在眼前。没有人想被提醒自己变老。

“那么，十鞭子，”威尔把皮鞭弯曲的节点掰软掰直，“你记得第一次你是怎么要求的吗？”

当然还记得，“是的，”汉尼拔说道，“我会数出来。”

威尔的第一鞭很快落在了汉尼拔的胸膛上，“一。”那些灰色的毛发掩盖住了红色的鞭痕，但威尔眼尖地辨认出那道锋利的痕迹，说明效果很好，汉尼拔的声音还很稳定，一如既往，这并不使威尔失望，如果不稳定他才失望。

第二鞭、第三鞭和第四鞭都在胸膛上开花，第五鞭落在腹部肚脐的高度，第六第七鞭则违背常理分别在双肩炸裂，每一次汉尼拔的计数都非常准时，听到鞭落下的响声之后马上就接了上去，使人满意，威尔简直马上就想给他一点甜头尝尝，作为奖励，可那样的话他作为一个Dom也太没原则了。

“非常好，我的驯鹿（reindeer），”威尔的想象力帮助他迅速想到了合适的昵称，“顺便一提，驯鹿的前缀是驯（rein），不觉得有些意思吗？”

“为什么是驯鹿？”汉尼拔简单地问。他能够感觉到身体上鞭子打过的地方火烧火燎地发痛，除此以外再无其他，显然他缺少一个Sub该有的受虐倾向，他完全只觉得痛。很早他就认清了这一点，因此他才能在学习做一个优秀的Dom这件事上有充分的时间积累。

回答他的是又一记鞭子，这一记相对轻了一些，但是却打在大腿根上，边缘稍微带到了下体，“八。”他的严谨让人倾佩。很快又有一鞭在同样的位置，力度略重了一些，颇有挑衅意味，汉尼拔咬着牙吐出一个词：“九。”

最后一下在小腹上，“十，”汉尼拔有一些愠怒，很难被一般人察觉，但确实有，“谢谢你，主人。”

“看，优秀的人什么都能做好，”威尔俯身端视着汉尼拔的双眼，“很自觉，我应该告诉你昵称的来历，作为奖赏。”

“自从我最后一次见你之后，我没有想过你，汉尼拔，这一点我没有骗你，”威尔聆听对方小心翼翼的喘息，就像听石窟里的回声，“就算是梦境里，我也没有见到过你，取而代之的是一匹纯黑色的鹿，跟在我的身后，出现在我脚边，它有巨大的黑色鹿角——或者那是一只变形前的 _温迪戈_ ？”

说完威尔解开自己下体拘束的一部分，让半勃的阴茎掉出来，汉尼拔注意到了那个阴环，看起来回恢复良好，但现在他更加在意自己得到的暗示，“你认为那会是我的化身吗？”他问。

“我不这么认为。我又见到你时，我仿佛在你身后看到了它，它凝视着我，”威尔抓着汉尼拔的头发把他的后脑勺压在地上，“不说太多了。——你一直在看我的环？”

“我在欣赏我的 _杰作_ 。”汉尼拔话音刚落，威尔就感觉自己脸就有些红了，一个Dom脸红不是很合适，但他在汉尼拔面前几乎没法贯彻Dom的全部。

“你也用我的话来反击我！”威尔还记得那个乱糟糟的恶臭夜晚，他是如何在汉尼拔身上乱晃着，上面下面一起高潮，人模狗样，“你为什么就算违背我的意愿也要给我打这个环，说真的那一次我几乎想把你杀了。”

“事实上，我嫉妒那个把刀子扎进你腹部的男人，我也嫉妒那个给你乳头穿刺的家伙，他甚至得到了你的请求，而我没有得到你的请求，”汉尼拔思考了一小会，低声说，“即便如此，我也想要在你身上留下我的印记。”

“如果是以前，我会觉得你的嫉妒莫名其妙，”威尔分开双腿跪坐下去，“但现在，我可以轻易释怀。好了，我的驯鹿，我要驾驭（rein）你的鸡巴了，但丑话说在前头……”

“射在里面的话，我就把我的鞋跟踩在你的卵蛋上。”

他并没有急匆匆地就把汉尼拔的硬挺吃进身体里去，而是用他的臀缝夹住那根，手掌心摁住它以贴合，当手掌里的润滑液浸润进去后屁股就徐徐耸动起来，“其实我觉得用‘干屁股’来指代插入式性交是不合理的。”他嘟囔一句。用这种方法来把汉尼拔逼到临近点可能小瞧了他，但是威尔做的很好，他努力收紧他的臀部肌肉来夹住阴茎，这种按摩弄得汉尼拔下身火热。

很快阴茎就变得坚硬燥热，两个都是，威尔把龟头放在穴口处，浅浅压下去了一些，将顶部纳入，后穴牢牢扣紧了它的宽度，还没更进一步，威尔又很快立起下半身让它滑了出去，如果这是调戏的话，真是有点让人一时无法接受，汉尼拔再一次试图挣脱手腕的铁链，但无济于事。

察觉到汉尼拔情绪波动的威尔知道自己的戏弄果然有必要，他曾经让这个人如此轻易地就得到了自己的一切，现在他不想再这样了，况且，他不是非常清楚汉尼拔究竟是为了什么才回心转意，药都没有让他做到的事情，为什么 _这样_ 就可以了？

“你到底想要什么？告诉我，”威尔以紧迫的语气拷问道，“你想从我身上得到什么？你会伤害我吗？”

汉尼拔从地板上稍微抬起脑袋，对视上威尔的双眼，“无论是过去还是现在，对于你，威尔，我想的从来都是一样的，”他认真地说，“只是我过去没有认识到你究竟能够做到什么程度。”

“我想我还会伤害你，”汉尼拔说话的时候，威尔的手掌五指张开压制在他的胸膛上，抚摸着那些鞭痕，“ _依你所想的_ 。”

他真的很懂自己想要的是什么，威尔噎了一下，重新将阴茎插进他的身体里，缓慢，一副不识抬举的态度，他像一个最卑鄙的计时女那样，为了拖延时间多赚外快而反反复复地把阴茎浅浅地逗留着，一半在外面吹冷风，一半在里面被火烧。汉尼拔从来不喜欢这种磨人性子的性爱体验，他喜欢赶紧利落地，要么不进去，要么进到底，除非是特殊情趣。这不是特殊情趣。这是威尔·格雷厄姆的风趣幽默。

终于他还是玩够了，扁了一下嘴唇，让阴茎离开自己的身体，然后在手里寄了更多的润滑液，涂抹在柱身和穴口上，他用手把龟头推了进去，然后摇着屁股把剩下的长度一口气往里面冲了，汉尼拔舒了一口气。

威尔很快就开始动了，他的手臂伸开撑在背后的地板上，仰着身子在汉尼拔的阴茎上操自己，哼哼着，一直在吞口水，压根不在乎汉尼拔在想什么，就好像这只是一根贴在地上的假阳具，这种有意的漠视有些冒犯到汉尼拔长久以来作为Dom的自尊，然而他想这恐怕只是威尔认为他该做的补偿的开始。

他操得真慢。汉尼拔沉重的呼吸和威尔轻飘飘的呼吸对比明显，好像一个踩在一米多深的湍急河流中，而另一个只是在踩浪花，威尔完全不心急，他的内壁仅仅吸住阴茎的每一寸，上下挪动时慢慢地摩擦着，温水煮青蛙一样蚕食着汉尼拔的耐心，威尔用一只手给自己撸管，视线则一直观察着汉尼拔。

“我动得再快，你又不能射在里面。”威尔故意说。

“我并不是那么乖的Sub，就像你。”汉尼拔颇有攻击性。

被旧事重提的威尔感到分外恼火，他决定让汉尼拔吃到这颗甜蜜的苦。这家伙自找的。威尔伸出手抓住他汉尼拔胸前的毛发，汉尼拔呜了一下，紧接着激烈的震动开始了，每一下顶入都重得让人精神振奋，而拉住胸前毛发的手就像拉住缰绳似的紧，就像要把汉尼拔提起来，不较真的话威尔简直是在用他的后穴操汉尼拔的鸡巴而不是在被鸡巴操。

本来在几番折磨下就濒临释放，要不是拘束环在那里，他恐怕也不会坚持到现在，这下听着威尔的咕哝声和二人肉体的碰撞声，想着，就这么缴械也不失为一步好棋，于是医生解开自己的意识束缚，放任身体在快感中逐渐达到高潮，射在了这个本就黏糊糊的小穴里面。现在里面肯定一团糟了。当威尔用轻蔑的眼神看着他时，汉尼拔故意表现得很抱歉。

“你知道我说过什么的，自大的驯鹿先生，”威尔用一只手掐住对方的脖颈，但没有用力，“你将因为你的行为被惩罚。”

“请便，主人。”汉尼拔努力从高潮里缓过来，尽管他的语调恭敬，但是威尔完全认为这是鄙夷，汉尼拔就是有这样的才能，可以把再普通不过的一句话变成另一个意思。

所以他把鞋跟踩在了半勃阴茎下的卵蛋上，轻轻的，还没有压下去，有意让汉尼拔感觉到那上面马刺的尖锐，他同样缓慢地滚着马刺压下去，让汉尼拔发出了难受的声音，真是太令人愉快了，威尔抬起脚继而再一次踩了下去。 _他不知道惹怒汉尼拔的界限在哪里，就算他知道，他可能会有点犯贱，想去踩一脚。_

汉尼拔痛得夹起腿，蜷到一边，当他回过脸来看威尔时，从他的眼神里威尔看的一清二楚：这下他真的生气了。那不是更好吗？！威尔想。无论做什么，只要能够让汉尼拔·莱克特撕开冷峻自持的面具那就是一大成就了。

“也许你注意到了，我还没有射……我比以前更有控制力了，”威尔蹲下去，手里拿着一片小小的银色钥匙，竖在汉尼拔眼前，“如果我解开你的手铐，你会对我做我想要你做的事情吗？我的驯鹿？”

“我已经表白过这一点了。”汉尼拔瞪着他。

满意的威尔笑了笑，很快打开了情趣手铐简单的锁：“那么，粗暴地复仇，汉尼拔。让我去得又痛又爽。”

没有空回答的汉尼拔从地上爬起来，率先摘下自己脸上的狗嘴面罩丢开，突然地，他将威尔的手臂抓住，继而将他整个人摔在地上，那副手铐重新加持在威尔手上时，威尔笑了一下。

回归到Sub位置的威尔非常得心应手，即便他被满腔怒意的汉尼拔仰面朝天拘束在这个酷似医学诊疗床的椅子上，他也只有期待而没有恐惧。他的上衣被扒拉到头顶脱下来，身上除了手铐，其他拘束也解开了，现在他的腰部和脖颈被椅子上的皮带固定住，动弹不得，两腿则分别抬高放左右各自的腿部支架上，威尔感觉自己有点像感恩节的烤火鸡。

不过汉尼拔似乎忘记了自己阴囊处的拘束环，威尔瞧见时对此非常渴望，恳求对方快点拿那根被拘束环铐住的鸡巴捣烂他的小穴，他的情欲如此露骨，就好像把自己的意图全都表现在了皮肤每一寸，只要嗅一下就知道有多腥。

威尔感受到汉尼拔的手掰开他臀瓣的力度，三根手指插进去，碰到他前列腺的位置，试探了几下，然后便把手拿了出来。难道他也想搞吊胃口的那一套？怀疑的威尔虎视眈眈地仰视着汉尼拔，就像是威胁。这时候汉尼拔笑了一笑，很快把自己的阴茎插进了那个小洞里，直接推挤到最深，威尔舒服得想弓起背，但是却被拘束皮带牢牢按在椅子上了。

无情的冲刺一遍遍地撕开他的内壁，虽然没有之前那么硬，但是也够格了，威尔感觉自己全身都在晃动，呼吸不匀，“就是这样……就是这样，汉尼拔……主人，操我……”他总是学得很快，半年前他还完全不好意思说这些低贱的话，“操……更多……我——我要去了……”

忽然汉尼拔的双手拉住了威尔胸前的乳环，用力拉着它们上提，痛得威尔分不清舒服和疼痛的分界，他拉着这副环就好像拉着缰绳，“到底是谁在驾驭谁？”勃起乳头在拉扯中红得要滴血，汉尼拔的力度带起乳头周围的皮肤一起上提，威尔的呜咽声在屁股的碰撞声里若隐若现，只有汉尼拔腾出力气扯得太狠时才大得可以听清。

“你以为是你在驾驭我吗？”威尔反问。

这质问一下子激起了汉尼拔的好胜心，他握住威尔的阴茎同样快速的撸动起来，但也思考着这句话本身的意味，不久威尔被两头的按摩弄得懒洋洋地去了，这回医生没有勉强他，把自己的阴茎拔出来，手摸了摸就随意射在了威尔的屁股上。

讲真的，威尔还挺享受做Dom的乐趣的，尽管最后还是回到了Sub的位置，在他脑中各种各样的东西都很容易模糊界限，他的观念总是有一点混乱。不过只要快乐就好。

威尔懒洋洋地躺着，像是吃饱喝足的人想要好好睡一觉似的，汉尼拔不高兴地狠狠拉了一下他的乳环，让威尔瞬间倒吸一口凉气，“现在我们该好好说话了。”汉尼拔捏着那个环，略微旋转了一些，揪着乳头，很怪。

“啊……你这混蛋。”

也许比起一根鸡巴他更想要一个拥抱。

~*~

这完全不足够，完全！持续的饥饿将威尔的每根骨头都瘦成了枯树枝，他已经把后穴里的跳蛋开到了最大频率，然而身体在震动里早就麻木了，他需要更多更加刺激的体验，比如说他的爱——或者药物。几天前ST-13就不管用了，但他还是那样沉醉于其中，只不过现在他不再感到迷幻，只有空洞。

戒断反应实在可怖，威尔甚至早不肯碰自己的下体，它不能再勃起哪怕一点点，连尿都射不出来，这已经完全过度了，要是放在中世纪他可能会被教士认定是遭受了夜魔的荼毒。如果他再不好好睡一觉，或者饱餐一顿，他就要猝死在自己的床垫上也说不定，威尔抬起手把眼睛里的眼屎和周围的泪痕揩掉，手四处乱摸，找到跳蛋的遥控器关掉。

他又休息了一会，才艰难地支起身子，他觉得自己像一只后腿摔断的流浪猫，用着两只前腿在地上爬行着。他双脚踩在地板上时，差一点就站不稳了，他闻到狗粮和排泄物的臭味，房子里完全乱了，像个废弃的棚屋，狗狗们发出非常难过的呜咽声。他真的有非常多的事情要做，真的——至少捱过去了一个戒断期，之后他还会再复发，但现在他有了一段时间来收拾。

威尔把脏兮兮的床垫和床下的地毯丢出屋子，待会需要找个地方把它们烧了，今晚上只能睡在沙发上了，希望他不用再弄脏沙发。清理工作前前后后进行了三四个小时，等到狗狗们都在壁炉边趴下了，然后威尔才把自己关进卫生巾的浴室，让花洒从头顶刷下来，好把身上的污垢都刷干净。他在里面呆了很久，直到肚子实在饿得慌，叫声比水声还大，才懒散地关掉水龙头，走出浴室。

现在是夜晚十点，威尔庆幸自己的衣服基本以舒适为主，不会把自己备受摧残的身体变得更糟糕。现在他想他需要一些帮助戒断药物的药，或者一些镇定剂之类的，他可以去镇上的药店买到吗？没有医生的单据可能不行，或者他可以找玛格帮忙。无论如何，这个时候恐怕不方便，他应该好好休息一晚上……

他反应过来的时候他已经把车开上了公路。

恐怕后遗症比他想的要严重，他的思想和行动时不时就要剥离开来，虽然还没有出什么严重后果，但威尔有预感马上就要碰到了，“我该找个地方打道回去。”威尔咕哝着抹了把脸。

这条公路距离城区很远，大晚上自然是一辆车都没有，当时威尔也是在这条路上把温斯顿捡回家的，他跟着警惕的小狗沿着这条路还慢速开了一段。威尔把车速放缓，然后转动方向盘准备直接掉头，不过他仍然打开了转向灯，以免忽然杀出来的司机跟他一起制造深夜车祸。

转向灯的声音滴滴响起，威尔却忽然听到一辆车从后面而来的轮胎摩擦声，耐心等一下也没什么不好的，他想着，暂时不再操作车辆。不过，当他无聊地看着后视镜想知道是辆什么牌子的车时，他从镜子里看到了眼熟的驾驶员和他的车。

为什么汉尼拔·莱克特医生在这个时候出现在这里？由于心虚，威尔默默把脸压下去了一点，但愿汉尼拔不记得他的车，应该——他应该没有让汉尼拔见过它。当那辆车经过威尔的车时并没有任何减速或者停留的迹象，威尔稍微放宽了心。

然而这只是一个开始，当威尔在转向灯的提示音里循序缓过来时，他犹豫着是否要跟上去。跟踪汉尼拔并没有任何目的，除非他是想去半路抢劫，——或者谋杀汉尼拔，但两个他都并不打算。他想跟上去，就好像青少年想多看一眼自己的暗恋对象在做什么，然而这对于追求并没有帮助。

反正他也无事可做，看看医生恢复得怎么样了也算是个消遣。不知道汉尼拔是不是跟他一样在戒断期里受苦，也许他这次夜行就是因为戒断期的事宜也说不定。威尔关掉转向灯，重新把车笔直开向前去，顺便从车的收纳屉里拿出自己的渔夫帽遮住脑袋，以免被他发现。

这也是后遗症吗？即便他找回理智，他也无法抵御自己本身的性欲和爱意，他仍然对汉尼拔感到着迷，虽然这种着迷已经在种种事由中变得喜怒夹杂、爱恨随意，但他仍然着迷。脑袋有一些的重，威尔摸摸自己的额头，好像在发热，但他很快就跟上了汉尼拔的车，保持着一定远的距离，但他还是能够看到汉尼拔车子的尾灯的微弱红色，像两个组合在一起的十字星。

他听到前面的车停下来的声音，于是他也停下了，威尔有一些担心汉尼拔是不是发现了自己，所以才停车，毕竟你总不能期待是他的高级轿车抛锚了，也不可能是爆胎，威尔有一些紧张，连忙把车熄火，以关掉所有的灯。

又等了一会，没有人来看后方的情况，威尔才放心，但是他不明白汉尼拔将车停在那是在做什么，也许他想停下车欣赏一会美丽的夜色？——他的修养应该不会允许他在户外小便，即便周围没人，而且这段时间对于任何小事来说都有些长了。

威尔决定上前去看看，万一是汉尼拔因为戒断期出了事他至少还能帮上忙，这是很有可能的。希望他不是在操尾气管。威尔鄙夷地发出一个气声，下车快步走上前，走进灌木丛。他的心脏跳得太快了，简直就像猎豹，离他的猎物越近、跑的越久，心脏越快，威尔咽了一口唾沫，很快看到了那辆漆黑发亮的轿车尾部。

后备箱的门打开着，汉尼拔就在那里，后背朝着威尔，似乎在把什么货物妥帖地装进后备箱里面，就像一个和同伙完成交接的走私犯，威尔悄悄躲在远处，几乎看不清后备箱里是什么，他的好奇心促使他更加往前进，但胆怯劝说着不要前进，最终是好奇心胜利了。好奇心总是胜利的一方。

汉尼拔按下后备箱门自动关闭的按钮，然后就往主驾驶座位走了，时间紧迫，威尔大胆而冒失地往前摸索，被一根伸出来的树枝挂掉了帽子，衣物拉扯灌木的声音也簌簌响，但他只想看清楚那里面是什么，他很快就足够近了。往前他还看见一辆等在那里的已经熄火了车，就在汉尼拔的车前面一点点。

当他看到后备箱里那个躺在里面的人时，他马上就联想到了他理应想到的事情—— ** _ **谋杀**_** 。他细心观察的天赋很快看到了更多证据：额头上模糊的血痕、闭不上的白眼、微张的嘴唇，如果这不是谋杀，汉尼拔真的需要好好辩解了。没等他做出决定，威尔就暴露在汉尼拔的视线里，那男人从车窗里伸出脸，回过头用平静得过分的眼神凝视着着威尔，只有一眼。

那红色的十字星亮得晃眼，威尔颤颤巍巍地往后退了两步，害怕自己就是下一个受害者。他不知道。汉尼拔发现他了。他的枪在车子上。他得回去，但也许汉尼拔有枪。他会在逃跑时被射杀。他不能逃跑。这是后遗症吗？

威尔完全呆在原地，几乎就是个活靶子，但红色的十字星越来越远了，远远的就像是天上的星星，只剩下威尔还呆呆地站在原地，被公路上的冷风吹得马上又要犯蠢，他步伐不稳地往回走，回到自己的车里去，四肢完全不听脑子使唤，手按开了收音机。

夜间摇滚电台，大门乐队的经典曲目，Riders on the storm.

~*~

也许他不该在在莱克特医生的客厅里听他演奏的，威尔在心里想，搞不好下一秒不是你死就是我活，为了保险，他最好随时把枪别在腰带里，再穿件宽松的大衣，就像个三流杀手。威尔喝了一口茶，不知道在演奏的是什么曲子，不过好听就够了。

为什么之前他不提出要到自己家去聊？如果真打起来他起码还有几只狗能帮他，尽管它们完全没攻击力，而且他也舍不得。所以归根结底他还是不该来。

一曲终了，汉尼拔起身的时候似乎很期待威尔的鼓励，但是威尔什么反应也没有，他合上琴谱时，威尔瞥见那上面写着好像是Godowsky的名字，原谅他仍然不认识。

威尔在汉尼拔走向他时还算是放松，他有一种感觉，那就是汉尼拔暂时不会想要对他做危险的事，从某种角度来看他们已经是共犯了。威尔没有报警，不出意外今后大概也不打算报警，这个选择绝对不是正确的，但威尔毫不犹豫在有限的时间里做出了选择。包庇汉尼拔，就像他包庇了玛格和阿拉娜，尽管还没有警察找上他，但也许有一天会的。幸好现在是文明社会了，他不会在逼问中被打掉两颗牙。

“钢琴是记忆的沉积，今天是过往的沉积，”汉尼拔在威尔对面的单人沙发上坐下，“我本想给你弹大键琴，但调律师预约在后天下午。”

“那真遗憾，”威尔简单附和道，“嗯……所以当你演奏时，你总在想过去的事情吗？”

“是的，但演奏大键琴可以帮助我思考而不是让我沉湎过去，”汉尼拔又翘起了腿，“所以我更喜欢大键琴。”

“听起来你不喜欢过去。”

“很少有人会喜欢自己的过去。”

“我以为你是那类喜欢过去的人，——比如家道中落的老爷，年老色衰的电影明星。”

“你的暗示很丰富。”

“我没有暗示什么。”

威尔的表情有些严肃，完全投入在与谋杀犯交锋的警惕之中，似乎忘记了一个多小时前还在和对方做下流事的事实，汉尼拔轻笑，打量着威尔，“今晚剩下的时间，我决定做一个好好回答问题的人，”汉尼拔表示，“你可以任意提问。”

“如果我不想问，我可以回家睡觉吗？”威尔没好气地问道。

从各个方面来看，汉尼拔·莱克特的反应都在证实威尔的推断，那天晚上他真的杀了一个人，还完全不紧张威尔的知情。之后他怎么处理尸体？像那两个女人一样把它分尸拿去喂猪？他没有用明确的语言认罪，但是威尔却觉得他做的每一件不复往常的事都是在向自己供认不讳。

“这算是问题的话。我想我不太愿意放你回家，”汉尼拔回答，“如果我有这个荣幸留你到后天晚上，我会非常幸福。”

“我不关心你的幸福（happiness），那不是我的事务（business）。”威尔押着韵脚像个吟游诗人。

“用语言扎我并不会有你预想中的效果，别忘了我的职业是什么，威尔，”汉尼拔不以为然，“别让我告诉你怎样的性格才总口是心非。你不喜欢被定性。”

威尔挑了一下眉：“你真想被我质问？”

“需要我请求你吗？”他反问。

“你现在是在测试我会不会坚定地做你的共犯吗？”威尔咄咄逼人，“分析我，看我会不会背叛你？需不需要对我洗脑？你还想占有我、控制我吗？你什么时候会杀了我？你会吗？那天晚上的事我俩心知肚明。”

****

“你的担忧和我估计的一样多，”汉尼拔看起来很平静，但他有些耷拉的嘴角透露出了他的一些不良情绪，“如果你以为我是想拉拢你或者控制你才接近你，我可以告诉你这不是真的。我知道你懂我在说什么，不要装傻。”

“一直以来，你的爱很严苛，汉尼拔，毋庸置疑你总有一天会厌烦我的，我知道我是什么样子。那一天到来时你肯定不会提前告诉我，不是吗？要是我因此丢了性命，我就只能和上帝诉苦了。——或者撒旦。”

“我知道你是什么样子。我知道我曾经恶念缠身，毫不在意地打碎了茶杯，如果时间回溯，倒回到茶杯支离破碎的那一刻，我也仍然将这么做，威尔。是 ** **我们**** 做了这样的决定。你是否记得你的一再请求？你单纯地认为那只不过是你的下流话吗？还是你以为那只是玩笑？无论如何辩驳，事实上我们都想知道变坏的后果。人间的愉快全都来自道德所鄙视的邪恶，这即是我们的原罪。这就是我们的样子。”

“汉尼拔，我记得你让我离开你，现在想反悔吗？也许是的，茶杯的确渴望着被你打碎，我的确渴望着更多——你给予的黑暗在时间里回环往复，层层加深，直到我落入深渊底部。但都过去了，没有了药，我不会再那样低贱地求你。”

“我并不是在要求你回到我身边。”

“那你只是想要确定私属关系吗？”

“这会是一个安全而谨慎的开端。”

“你知道我不是以前那个男人了。”

“我们都不，但总有本质的保留。”

“噢……医生，你似乎很有信心。”

“一向如此。”汉尼拔摊了一下手。

“我不像你那样自信。”威尔笑笑。

****

毕竟一直以来，威尔都知道自己不是最可爱的那个。

****END** **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 新年快乐，各位！  
> 很荣幸能在各位的一路陪伴下完成这篇“糟糕”作品，能够带给你在某个夜晚的愉悦是我的荣幸！  
> extras的诞生是拔杯性张力过于牛的结果……很早我就想写BDSM了，感谢拔杯！QwQ
> 
> 这篇文里有很多彩蛋、刻意的伏笔与铺垫，以及大量私货，其实我还是很希望有人会看出来的。比方说，ST不是任何语言的单词的缩写，“13”和“666”则很明显是基督教文化里邪恶的代号。
> 
> 总之，很开心能够完成extras！


End file.
